Melting Hearts
by nakuney
Summary: Once again the Galaxy is threatened and the Shepard Siblings rise to the call to arms. Cheyenne Shepard is a soldier and a survivor of Akuze, but when it comes to Miranda Lawson, she is at a loss. the mission is too important for distractions her mind tells her, but her body rages at her to claim this buxom beauty as her own.
1. Chapter 1

Cheyenne

I was a bit shocked Cerberus would seek me out. Even more shocked to learn my older sister Shea was alive. At first I didn't want to believe it. Ashley and I spent the first year after her death mourning her. Now I have this request from Cerberus to join them. If I were to join her I could help her. However I was still technically Alliance. "Maybe Aunt Karin has an idea." I thought to myself. I checked the clock she would still be awake. I called her. We talked a bit about the situation, it turned out they had come to her as well. We came up with a plan, we would both put in for an extended leave of absence. I was on desk duty and not really needed.

It was amazing how quickly Anderson and Hackett approved of our leave of absence. Then I was astounded by how Cerberus built a ship. It was a marvel really. I think I even squealed with delight when I found out Joker was the pilot. We were to meet XO and go for a tour of the ship. Operative Miranda Lawson the XO of this unnamed ship. She had blue eyes like steel and a body fit for a goddess and I was completely enamored of her. In three years I had not felt an inkling of desire until I saw her. Her Australian accent turned me to jelly on the inside. Despite her frosty exterior, I still desired her.

I had yet to see if my sister was truly alive. I hadn't seen her as of yet. Even if it wasn't true, I would still stay on and help. It irked me that our colonies in the Terminus systems were disappearing and the Alliance and Citadel council were doing nothing about it. I did not believe they weren't looking into it because they were human colonies. I was pretty sure I understood that they were not doing anything, because a war might start because of it. So I would stay. " You just want to stay because Lawson sets your panties on fire." Joker says teasingly. "One I wear boxer briefs and two I am staying because it is what Shea would do. I have my misgivings about them. If they are the ones stepping up to investigate these colony disappearances, then I will step up to aid as a Shepard. Our honor demands it." I say to him with conviction.

"Sure Chey and it doesn't hurt to have a hottie mchottie for an XO either." he says. I laugh. "No it doesn't. A bit of a distraction though. I don't think I've been so uncomfortably aroused since I was married." I reply. "Yeah I hear you, I'm starting to think we should invest in notebooks to hide the fact of arousal. You know like all the boys did in school." he said. " Which is another reason I was glad for homeschooling." we laugh again. My Omni tool pings. "Got to go. Doc wants to see me. See you later Joker." I say and leave the bridge. I enter the elevator and press the button for the med bay floor. I groan because despite the new ship the elevator is just as slow as the elevator on the Normandy.

Disembarking the elevator I head to my left and straight to med bay. "You wanted to see me Dr. Chakwas." I say. " I did. It's time for your physical. I'll drop the curtains and lock the door. You go get undressed." she says. I nod. I wait until the shutters are closed before I remove my pants and boxer briefs. She hands me a towel to cover my lower half for now. " Any of your old wounds bugging you?" I shake my head. More of the usual questions. "Alright. So now the last thing. Turn your head and cough." l do so. I remembered how uncomfortable I used to be when they had to check my prostate. Karin always made it easier. "You are in perfect health. Go ahead and get dressed again." I comply." I'm really glad you here. I hate explaining my extra part." I said to her. "I'm happy to be here too. I missed my girls." She says hugging me. "I missed you too Auntie Karin." I reply hugging back.

Shea

I got to say this ship is impressive. I'm a little uneasy about the AI, but it's a great ship. I named her the Normandy SR 2. I begin exploring the ship. On the crew quarters floor I speak to Miranda, Sgt. Gardner. I look at the med bay and see the blinds open. The two figures within the med bay look familiar. I get closer. "Cheyenne?" I ask out loud to myself. The door is green and I enter. I feel tears come to my eyes. "Cheyenne!" I race over to her and embrace her. " Hey big sis." I can feel her shoulders shudder with weeps. We squeeze each other tighter. "Ahem." A familiar British voice says. I grab her into the embrace. "Hi Auntie Karin." I say.

We agree to catch up more later once we are headed to Omega. My sister walks with me helping me tour the ship. " So I know it's been a long time. How are things?" I ask. One of the things I loved the most about Chey was her candor and acceptance of situations. " We mourned for you. Mom took an extended leave of absence from her ship. She cried so hard when we were standing vigil at your memorial site on Elysium. For weeks she would not let me out of her sight. Afraid to lose me like she lost father and you. When Ashley returned from her family she was so different. Quicker to anger and she started to drink more and even tried drugs. I had to bail her out of CSEC holding cells almost nightly. One night she drank too much and overdosed on drugs. She almost died Shea." She tells me. My heart is breaking so much more.

" I stayed with her for a year until she was stable again. I don't know where she is now but I have her Omni Tool address. If you want to get in contact with her." she tells me. I shake my head. "As much as I want to, I can't. I'm sure she's moved and I have a feeling this mission might be a bit suicidal. I can't put her through my death again. She deserves better." I reply. " My honest opinion is that you should tell her you've been resurrected. If she were to find out in any other way but you, she may lose it." She tells me.

"I'm working with Cerberus, how will she react to that. Badly. I won't hurt her again. I don't think we'll run into each other. She's in Alliance space and I'm in The Terminus systems. We won't see each other." I state. "Shea." she says in that tone that means she thinks I am being too stubborn. "No Chey. I won't hurt her like this again. Promise me you won't tell her. Your word Chey. As my sister I am begging you don't tell her anything." I plead. She sighs and groans. Then nods. "I give you my word. I won't tell her, even though I have a bad feeling this is going to bite us in the ass." I hug her ."Thank you. How about a slight change in conversation. You seeing any one now? " I ask.

"Not really. See there's a woman. I really like her and well you know how I was after Liana died. I had not the slightest desire for a relationship and zero sex drive." I nod. " Well I kind of stayed that way for the whole time you were gone. Then I got the letter from The Illusive Man as did Aunt Karin and we took an extended leave. Then I met this girl and it was like a flood gate of emotions were released. So now I am spending a lot more time trying to actually control my arousal." She explains. I arch an eyebrow. "And just who is this woman whom has you wanting to meow like a cat in heat?" I ask. Miranda approaches us and I see how my sister looks away. "No, no, no. Really it had to be TIM's top dog." I groan, and pinch the bridge of my nose. "This is bad Chey. You know how TIM will be he'll try to manipulate you into doing what he wants." I said to her. "I'm aware of that, but he isn't quite aware of the Shepard stubbornness, but he'll learn soon enough. I can't help what that woman does to me. You know that Shea better then anyone." She reminds me and it makes me think of Ash again. I missed her so much.

Miranda

I am not sure what the Shepard siblings were talking about, but they stopped when they saw me and Cheyenne looked away. So if I have to guess, I assume they were talking about me. "Shake it off." I order myself. It wouldn't be the first time people talked about me behind my back. I wondered what they were saying. I was not going to push the issue. Normally I didn't care if people talked about me behind my back, but for some reason it bugged me that Cheyenne was. I had noticed a small attraction for Cheyenne growing within me. That in itself was odd. In my whole life I had only ever once been attracted to a woman and after I had her, I lost all interest in females. Then this bloody woman walks onto the ship and I'm having erotic dreams about her nightly.

"Commander Shepard. We are docking with Omega station in 20. You need to decide on your shore party." I remind her. "Umm aren't you and Jacob the only ones assigned to leave the ship with me?" she asks. "No Lieutenant Commander Cheyenne Shepard has clearance too." I state. A part of me was hoping she'd take Either Jacob and Me or Jacob and Cheyenne. I was not totally sure I could focus if I had to go with Cheyenne. Her eyes widened with glee. This did not bode well for me. "Lt. Commander huh?" she asks Chey. "I was getting to that." she replies. "Alright L. C and Operative Lawson suit up." I involuntarily stiffen, but nod. As I am heading away I hear Cheyenne say " You are evil and diabolical Shea." Shepard giggles. "Let's call it just rewards for not telling me about your promotion first."

I did not expect that statement to sting so much. Another reason to further prove that emotions ruin things and make everything more complicated. This was also one of the reasons I adopted the ice queen attitude. So I wouldn't suffer the weaknesses feeling caused. It isn't like Cheyenne has been overly friendly to me, but she has never been rude or disrespecting either. In fact she has only said a handful of words to me. Usually when I was asking her questions about her skills and qualifications. Or when I was giving her an order and assignments.

Damn did it hurt when she was voicing her distaste to have to work with me. "Why do I fucking care so much!" I shouted to myself. I just needed to constantly remind myself that she is just a tool to be used. A means to an end. I was checking my pistol and SMG a little rougher then usual. Jacob did not fail to notice. "You ok there Miranda? You seem a bit pissed right now." He says. " I'm fine. I just really hate Omega. I always feel like I need a shower as well as decontamination when I return from there. The Commander has ordered me to go ground side." I lie but only partially. I refuse to let him see any sign of the soft side he claimed I had when we were having sex.

I had only propositioned we would use each other as a stress reliever. He was pretty good in bed, but once he started showing signs he wanted our arrangement to be more I shut him and our casual sex agreement down. "I am sure if you just spoke with Shepard she'd agree to let you stay on-board." he says. " Doubtful. Though I do need to see if Cheyenne is as skilled as her records state. She's been on desk duty for a year now. She may not be able to hack it for this type of mission." I state. On the inside I hope she isn't. Then I'd only have to deal with on the ship, which would make it easier to avoid her like I do everyone else. Shockingly a part of me didn't really like the prospect of her leaving either. I kept telling that part of my brain to shut up. It really wasn't listening. "Damn." I said to myself. Cheyenne made me feel like a hormone driven teen, and I bloody well hated it, yet craved it. "I am in so much trouble." I thought to myself.

Cheyenne

Gods above I pray I can keep it together, while I'm groundside with Miranda. She enters the airlock and I feel the uncomfortable tension in my heart as well as in my pants. "Focus!" I tell myself. "Ms. Lawson, don't you need armor. I have a spare set if you need it." I hesitantly say. She gives me an icy glare and I physically shiver. "No. This suit is protection enough. It doesn't hamper my Biotics with extra weight and it regenerates my shields within seconds after it goes down." she says. I meekly nod. "Why is it always so hard to speak to her. Why do I always say the wrong thing." I chide myself.

The first thing about Omega I hated was the smell a horrendous mix of garbage, blood, sweat and unwashed bodies. It was almost enough to make me gag. The second thing I hated about Omega was how it looked. Everything looked dirty and ugly. The next and last thing about Omega I hated was the people. Most were rude and in a predatory. Honest to God I hated Omega. Just walking through the place and I felt like I hadn't washed in a month. I am definitely going through decontamination twice, maybe three times when we get back on board.

I smiled at Miranda's comment. At least we have our hatred of Omega in common. "You are awfully silent back there sis. Care to share your thoughts of this place?" my sister asks. "I completely agree with Ms. Lawson. Only difference being I d go through decontamination twice maybe three times." I answer. She laughs. " I'm sure Omega has it's secret charms. I was thinking of renting a summer place here." She teases. I laugh again, and unless my ears deceive me Miranda let out a quiet chuckle. My heart ached to make her laugh

"Hey Lawson.. are you sure about that Zaeed guy. He seems a bit.." my sister tries to find the word. " An ass Shea. You spoke to him for two minutes and I could tell he was an ass." I supply for her. "If the Illusive man agreed then there has to be something he can bring to the table or else he would not have approved of the contract with him." she says coldly. "Ooh I know. Cannon fodder. He would make excellent cannon fodder." I say to the group. I could guess what Shea would say to Miranda's comment. It had the desired effect she busts out laughing more. Miranda, however, is not amused.

We go to the club called Afterlife to meet Aria T'Loak for information on Mordin Solus and Archangel. As Shea speaks to Aria I try to speak to Miranda. I don't really know what to say. "Ms. Lawson?" I begin. "What?" she says coldly. "About my comment on Zaeed. I m sorry if it seemed like I was being disrespectful to you and the organization that you represent. My sister is still very leery of Cerberus. I didn't want her to go on a tangent about the evils of Cerberus. I know you believe in the organization and I didn't want her to tear it down in front of you." I said. "Why do you care. I know you don't care for Cerberus either. So what does it matter." She says. Normally I would clam up now, but my intuition tells me not to.

"True. I do not care much for Cerberus. But I respect you.." I say. "You respect me? It sure didn't sound like it when you objected to coming down here with me in the group. I believe you called your sister evil and diabolical." she says to me heatedly. " You heard that?" I ask feeling like shit. "Yes." she says. I don't think she notices but I do. I notice the hurt. " I didn't mean it like that.. Miranda, I wasn't opposed to it for that.. " she glares at me. I feel an unpleasant shiver run through my body. I do not think this will go well. I sure as hell was not going to tell her she makes me all tingly. I would have to come up with something other then the complete truth.

Miranda

I glared at her. " What else could your reaction mean then?" I tersely reply. She takes a shaky breath. "Miranda, I respect and am in awe of you. From what I have seen of you, you are an amazing and talented woman. I admire your Biotics and your mind. You brought a charred shell that was my sister and made her whole and new again. You gave her life, and I admire you. So I get nervous and tongue tied around you. That's part of the reason why I was nervous to be groundside with you. Compared to you and Shea, I am not much. I was worried you would see I wasn't up to the task at hand and send me away." she replies.

My mind chooses to stick on her saying she admired me. Though it was commonplace for me to have admirers and it never seemed to matter before. When it comes to her it matters greatly. I wanted to reassure her in some way, but words failed me. She wasn't looking at me expectantly. For which I was grateful. I thanked God that Shea came back at that moment and told us we were going to go to the quarantine zone and look for Mordin Solus. I needed a distraction from my current distraction.

Cheyenne should not have worried so much of me not thinking her up to the task. She was a very capable soldier in the lower wards. She even tackled a Krogan that was charging at me. It was truly a sight behold how she stood toe to toe with a Krogan. Finally she took him down with a leg swipe and put a bullet in his head. During that calm I checked her for grievous injuries. Other then a broken nose, black eye, and busted lip she was fine. "I have to set your nose?" I informed her. She sat on the ground so I could reach her nose easier. Gripping the column behind her she nodded.

The audible crack had me cringe a bit. My fingers of their own volition moved a strand of hair from her face. I cleared my throat. "So I don't see any other injuries that need my attention. A bit of medigel and you'll be up and going again in no time." I dispensed the medigel and helped her up. She nodded at me and the fighting began again. A rocket launched at us and she dove and took me to the ground. Then immediately turned around and launched her own missiles. She was panting heavily once all the fighting stopped and we dispensed the cure through the vents.

When we returned to the clinic and acquired Mordin, he informed us that Cheyenne may have a broken rib or two and we should get her back to the ship to see to it. Without hesitation I offered to take her. Shepard agreed and said she would meet Cheyenne there when Mordin was settled. Preliminary scans said she had a couple crack on her ribs." And how did this happen?" Dr. Chakwas asks." Rocket knocked me into a pillar." she says nonchalantly. I remember the only time she hit a pillar was just before she tackled the Krogan. I berated myself for not checking her with a scan after her one on one fight.

Shea comes in." Hey Doc how is she?" she asks. "Cheyenne will be fine in three days. The wonders of medigel. Let's get you two scanned. Both of you are fine. I will be keeping Chey here for the night though." Dr. Chakwas informs us. We decide to let her rest. "Miranda. Thank you for helping my sister. You saved her life with that biotic barrier you put on her. I owe you." she tells me. "No you don't. I was glad to keep her safe." I reply. She arches an eyebrow. "Shit. I should not have said that. I just wasn't thinking. I was too glad that Cheyenne was going to be ok.

Shea

I feel slightly confused with Miranda's statement. I could have sworn I detected a bit of affection in her voice. I'm not sure how I felt about that. On one hand Miranda was pretty much blindly devoted to Cerberus and the Illusive Man. Could this be another ploy on their part to, I don't know join them or something. A ploy to retain my loyalty because she appears to care for Cheyenne. "I hate this paranoia." I tell myself. My instincts tell me not give up the paranoia, because in that moment is when they'll betray us. "I'll just keep an eye on the situation." I tell myself.

"Fair enough. Are you good to go back down?" I ask her. " I am good to go if you need me to." she replies. But her eyes look at med bay. "Tell you what. Keep an eye on my sister I'll take Jacob and Zaeed. Mordin is still settling in." I order. "Yes Commander." she replies. "Call me Shepard, no more of this Commander business." I tell her. She has at least earned that much of my respect. "Will do Shepard. I'm going to go get cleaned up and changed. Good luck groundside." she says and heads to the showers.

So groundside I learned two important things before we head to the bridge. One Zaeed is a bit of a powerhouse in a fight and very much an ass. The second thing I learn is to never doubt my sisters people reading skills. She is more adept at it then Kelly Chambers. So if some part of her likes Miranda then I have reason to believe she is not so bad. Perhaps I'll give her a bit more of a chance. After we recruit Archangel who I've learned is Garrus which if he makes it, I'll be glad. I head to med bay with them. "Where's Chey?" I ask. "Resting in Miranda's room. Needed bay cleared." Aunt Karin says hurriedly.

I go check on her briefly. She is sleeping on Miranda's bed. Miranda is going through reports " How is she. Any complications?" I ask. "No, she is comfortably resting. Archangel?" she asks. I shrug. " Don't know yet. Doc is working on him. Let me know if there are any changes with her please. I need to figure out with Jacob where to put Garrus if he survives." I stroke my sister's forehead. "I will Shepard." reluctantly I leave my sisters side.

"Honestly tell me how bad is it?" Garrus asks. "Hell Garrus you've always been ugly. Just slap some face paint on and you won't even notice." I reply he chuckles. "Damn it don't make me laugh. I'm barely holding it together." he replies. We get him set up in the main battery . I head up to the CIC. " Hey Kelly." she goes on to say how brave Garrus is and we agree he's been through a lot. " I just want to hold him close and whisper everything will be ok." I see an opening. " I've been through a lot to. I could probably use your kind of therapy." I feel slightly guilty for hitting on her. Especially since she'll never have my heart. It still belongs to Ashley. Maybe I should contact her and try and get closure on my part

Then again. Losing myself between Kelly's legs does sound rather appealing, I don't have to make things between us anything more then casual. I sigh at the thought of working off my tension with Kelly. Then again, I've never been good at casual sex. I always end up with feelings for the other person and want more then just sex. I look at Kelly again, she is pretty hot. Maybe one time couldn't hurt. Obviously I need to think about it more. With Ash, there was never thinking if I should, but more of couldn't do to regs, on her part. On mine it was more of not wanting to cause her pain, which I then ended up doing. I sigh with frustration. I feel some desire for Kelly but it seems mild compared to the inferno I had felt for Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Mass Effect is Bioware's. To celebrate the fact that I have a follower of this story, I decided to post this chapter.**

* * *

Miranda

I keep looking from my reports to Cheyenne. I feel myself growing more attached to her. I turn away from her, I am not pleased with the feelings I am developing. We have talked so little, but it seems like she's already gotten under my skin and heading to my heart. For years people have tried to break the ice from around my heart only to give up at the most in a month. Cheyenne hasn't even really tried and I can feel the cracks in my defenses. I get up and check on her. I know she is fine, but I am drawn to her. I move a lock of hair from her eyes. She is very beautiful her hair is jet black. Like her sister's only shorter. Her eyes were an emerald green her sister's were hazel green.

I return to my desk. It takes me less then a hour to realize, that I would not be getting anything done as long as she's in the room with me. I enter the commands for privacy mode on my terminal and change into some night clothes. Normally I would have no need for clothes while I slept. I think about having her moved back to med bay, but I can't bring myself to make that call. To be in the bed with her, close to her it overrides the remaining willpower to move her. As carefully as I can I slide into the bed next to her. Again I am struck by her breathtaking beauty. I notice immediately that her body is all soft and curvy and yet it is full of strength. She did take down a Krogan with her hands.

I can't see any excess fat. Her abs are like a wash board. She is short for her family. I stand at 5'9 and she stands at 5'0. Shea is around 6ft tall. Her dad was 6'2 her mother is 5'11. Normally if a person isn't as tall or taller then me I have no interest in them. On her though I find it adorable. She rolls on to her side that isn't cracked which put her back to my front. I gaze down at her ass. She does have a great ass. It's curved just right and my groin curves around it perfectly. My mouth waters at the thought of squeezing it and I feel desire stronger then ever thinking about grinding my pelvis into her. I move away quickly and get off the bed.

I need a cold shower, how did this happen. I never wanted this to happen. I am completely enamored of her. While I shower I again think of sending her back to med bay. After moments of deliberation I am resolved to move her. Until, I reenter my quarters and that resolve flies out the window. I resign myself to the couch near the bed. She looks so small from here. That in itself makes me see her as precious. I feel this overwhelming sense to protect and cherish her. So new fears took hold. If I don't put an end to this I am going to fall in love with her. "Distance. I need to keep distance from her." I remind myself.

A blinking light on my terminal signals I have a message. I don't want to look, I know who it's from. If I don't though he'll assume I am engaging in the very acts I was thinking about doing with Cheyenne. Then he'll ask me to use it to further gain Shepard's loyalty. Above all else I will not allow him to use Cheyenne that way. I will not give him another card to play. Begrudgingly, I answer his message. " She is only here for me to observe her for the night the med bay still needs to be cleaned and sterilized. From Garrus's care. Gardner is supposed to be on it." I was glad I checked the med bay camera to see Gardner is indeed doing that. "Cracked ribs. It was too dangerous to move her too far." I reply to his query about taking her to the bustling crew quarters.

* * *

Cheyenne

I awoke to the smell of milk and honey body soap and shampoo on the pillow next to mine. The scent confuses me, the last I knew I was in med bay. It takes me a moment to place the scent. "Miranda." I whisper to myself. I look at my surroundings. I am in Miranda's room. How did I get here. I find her sleeping on the couch. I contemplate moving her to her bed. A twinge in my side makes me think better of it. Besides I have my morning issues to work out. I can see it's only 4 am. Which means the showers are completely empty.

Quietly, I sneak out of her room. Hoping EDI doesn't give me away. I am so happy that TIM did not put cameras in the bathrooms. I do a double check of the restroom and satisfied no one is in there or will be for at least another hour. I start the shower and remove my clothes. As usual my morning wood is hard as a rock. I remember my dream about taking Miranda in the shuttle bay and begin to stroke my cock, my strokes are faster as I remember how I pounded into Miranda from behind as she was leaning over the console. With a guttural cry I release my seed into the drain.

"Impressive. I don't think I have ever been so turned on as I am right now." Kelly's voice says. "Fuck." I say. "Would you care to help a girl out?" she asks seductively. " I would, but I'm afraid I'm tapped out right now." I reply. She makes a show of undressing while I am attempting to. I'm only slightly surprised when her show does nothing to excite me. "Kelly you want tell anyone about me will you?" I ask. "Not a word." she says. "Kelly one more thing before you get in there can you bandage my ribs. I think I might have pulled something." she smiles. "Of course, maybe after your at 100 percent you could give me a hand." she says playfully. "Aren't you going after my sister?" I ask as she begins rewrapping my side.

"Noticed that huh?" she says. " I have and so has she. It's not like you aren't obvious about it. The thing about my sister is if you and I do anything she won't do anything with you. Vice versa. Ask me again when that's resolved. If she has sex with you, I won't Shea has never been good at casual sex. If you and her don't have sex then we'll see. I'm not good at casual sex either." I tell her hoping either my sister takes an interest in her or by some miracle Miranda gets to me first. The only way I could be with her is if Miranda flat out says she isn't interested. Maybe I could be involved with Kelly then.

"Now those are tempting offers. Even better if I could have you both at once." she says. I blush. The idea had crossed my mind once or twice. But I always dismissed it realizing how truly uncomfortable that would be. "Thanks Kelly. Why are you up so early?" I ask as she starts here shower. I'm normally up by 5. I couldn't sleep after I woke up at 4. Your welcome by the way." she started humming to herself as she disappears in a cloud of steam. Memo to myself take a late night shower instead. "Oh and Cheyenne I would like to know how you came by that extra appendage some time." she says I groan

"EDI?" I ask the AI. "Yes lieutenant commander?" her voice says through my Omni tool." Cheyenne is fine. Do you know at precisely what time this bathroom will be completely deserted?" I ask. I really don't want have to go through this again. "Yes Cheyenne. It's usually from 2:00 am to 5 am standard galactic time." She says. "Ok thanks EDI. Nothing further." I reply. "Logging you out Cheyenne." She says.

* * *

Shea

It was relatively easy to recruit Kasumi. For once I didn't have to kill anyone to get her, but to earn her loyalty I had to help her retrieve her old partners grey box. Which is now why I was sitting in a surprisingly comfortable dress listening to Kasumi's plan. "It seems a well planned out mission. We should not have any problems. We'll get that grey box for you." I say confidently. Which of course I end up eating my words. Donavan Hawke did not want Kasumi inside the party. " So what do we do now?" I ask. "The plan hasn't changed much. I'll just be going in cloaked now." she says.

Okay so I did have to kill some people, but we got the grey box and some new SMGs and the cherry on top no more Donovan Hawke. It was obvious how much the grey box meant to her so with a warning I allow her to keep it. She sinks back into the memories and I just give her the time she needs. "Where to next?" I wonder out loud. I still have to get the Krogan warlord and the convict. I look at the map. We are closer to the Krogan. So I set the ship to go there first. Cheyenne has been cleared for ground side. I want Miranda to see her at her best. I send a message to both Miranda and Chey to get their gear ready. I'll take Mordin and Kasumi to the prison ship.

Miranda isn't in the launch bay yet but Chey is. " Hey sis. Are you sure your ok with coming?" I ask her. "Yes please. I need brief respite from Ms. Chambers." she says. I'm intrigued. "Oh? Why's that?" I ask. " Well you know my morning issue I have. Well it was really bad last week and I had to take care of it. So I went to the showers. Kelly had seen me and then she tried to seduce me. I turned her down because you and her are interested in each other and She is pretty but, well I got zero arousal for her little show of taking her clothes off. Now every time she sees me she looks at my crotch and I can swear she has licked her lips while doing it." she says.

I try to hide my smile. Kelly had told me about the run in. But not about the looks. I smile. "You already knew about the shower huh?" she asks. "Kelly did tell me. Only because she was curious if I had one too. I told her no. I just have strap-ons. She's a naughty minx she even admitted to wanting a threesome where I wear one and we both take her." I remark. Chey pales. " Are you sure you want to get involved with her then?" she asks. "Not relationship wise. I'm finding a friends with benefits thing more appealing though." I tell her honestly.

It has been my long standing opinion that anyone who wants to fuck me and my sister is not relationship material. .though Kelly is kind of making me want to. I can guess sex will be quite exciting. With Ashley though I knew sex would always be the best because we love each other. Or at least we did until I died. Maybe I needed a new relationship completely different from ours to make me feel alive again. Still need to think about it though. "I still need to think about it though." I tell her. "About the threesome? I would think that would be a bit awkward don't you?" she says. " I won't lie. I had thought about it. But yes it would be awkward." we both shake the images off. " I think we should go kill things. I don't really want that image right now." I state. " Oh God yes please. Killing good sex with same woman at same time bad." she says. "Okay. Here's the game plan?" I inform grounding party.

* * *

Cheyenne

I had not been this happy to have so many things to shoot since my wife was murdered and I traveled with Shea on her hunt for Saren. It definitely kept my mind off our disturbing conversation. I started to take my showers at 2:30 am, breaking up my sleep so I avoid everyone. "Hey Shea did Kelly ask about my condition?" Miranda was out of ear shot. "She did. I told her how it happened. Are you mad? I know it's not business to tell." I hugged her. "So not mad." she clarifies." Nope you saved me the hassle. Thank you.." I said.

"Anyways I don't think I could have handled being in a room alone with her." I state." Alone with who now?" Miranda asks. "Kelly." I reply. "Why is that? Kelly is a sweet girl. Albeit a bit too friendly at times." she replies. " Has she been trying to get in your pants too?" Shea asks. "The comm channel is off right now right?" I just realized if she heard our conversation it would really hurt her. We all check our channels and sigh in relief all off. "No. I think I make her way too nervous. I know she's been after you Shepard has she been going after you too Cheyenne.?" she asks. " She has. It's not that she isn't beautiful but I don't mind aggressive when I actually am in the bedroom, but aggression to get me into the bedroom makes me a bit nervous." I reply not even really thinking that I just shared too much information.

"I could talk to her for you tell her to ease up a bit." she offers. "No it's ok Miranda I think I should talk to her myself and that maybe we should stop talking behind her back. We should let her know exactly where we stand. I'll talk to her when we get back. I did not think about it at first. Then I remembered how you felt when we were talking about you and you overheard us. I can tell Kelly is really sensitive about these things." I reply. She stops dead. Crap I said the wrong thing.

"And you don't think I am?" she says. "No. Not in the fact that you aren't sensitive about it. Kelly's just more sensitive. If you catch my meaning." I nervously said. She started laughing. Shea and I were shocked. The ice queen was laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist. I had to give you a hard time. That face, so adorable." then she chokes off her laughter realizing what she said. Shea comes to the rescue. "Yeah, it really adorable. I used to get her to make that face almost every day when we were growing up. You should laugh more Miranda. You have a great laugh. Doesn't she sis?" she asks me. I shyly nod and look away to hide my blush.

After we tear through a couple more blue suns and enter the base Krogan Berserkers set upon us. " This is only my second mission since joining your crew and again we have Krogans. I'm starting to think you plan for me to be here when Krogans attack. I beginning to wonder why?" I ask Shea. She laughs. "Not entirely true. You got to miss out on the Krogans when we got Garrus. I might start taking you along every time Krogans are sure to be there. Not many people are crazy enough to charge Krogans or fight them hand to hand" she replies. "She wouldn't really do that would she?" Miranda asks me. I sigh in resignation. "Yes, yes she would." I reply simply. "You're right she is evil and diabolical." Miranda replies mirthfully. We start laughing. I never want her to stop. She has a beautiful laugh. Thus cements my fate to travel further into the rabbit hole of falling in love with her. And I relished it, to feel again, to be alive. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it.

* * *

Miranda

I was happy it was a strange feeling for me and it scared me further. In truth though I was beginning not to care about the fear. I just wanted the happiness not to end. I knew it would though such was my life. Every time I was happy it all fell apart. There was nothing to say this wouldn't fall apart, but it was a risk I was willing to take. It took all of six weeks for me to fall for Cheyenne. That in itself was terrifying. I could understand Kelly's infatuation all the more. How could anyone not fall for Cheyenne. Perhaps I should make it plain to Kelly that Cheyenne was not on the market. Then I thought better of it. I do not own her nor does she even know I harbor such feelings for her. She deserves to find someone better. I didn't necessarily think Kelly was better, but that was for Cheyenne to decide.

We reach the lab and speak to Okeer for a bit. He goes on and on about his perfect Krogan. Then we end up fighting the Blue suns leader and some Krogans and a heavy mech. An explosion goes off in the lab. "What in the hell us he doing up there?" I ask. "We have to hurry!" Cheyenne says. We were too late to save Okeer but his perfect Krogan survives and Shepard has it loaded onto the Normandy. Jacob and I argue about what we should do with it. Shepard decides to study it a bit further then decide whether to open it or not.

I watch the video feed and listen to Shepard ask EDI a series of questions them open the tube. The Krogan charges and has her pinned to the bulkhead. They exchange s few words that ends with the Krogan now called Grunt. I see her pistol was pointing at his belly. "Both Shepard sisters are mad as a hatter." I say out loud. "Operative Lawson you asked me to inform you when Kelly Chambers and Cheyenne go off alone. They are currently in the port side observation deck." I switch the camera to them and turn up the audio. "Thank you EDI. Nothing further." I reply. "Your welcome logging you out."

"Listen Kelly. You are a beautiful woman." She says. I start to clench my fists. "Thank you." she replies and looks down to her crotch then suggestively rubs Cheyenne's arm. I feel my Biotics flare and I'm about to turn off the feed when Cheyenne steps away. "You're just a bit too aggressive for me." she says. "Really? Your profile suggests you like an aggressive partner. Your ex-wife was a aggressive to wasn't she. " she was married before. So this is new and she likes women obviously. "Don't. Don't bring Liana into this. Yes she pursued me, but not as much as you are. I do like an aggressive partner but only in the bedroom not while they are trying to get me there." she says.

"If a person is overtly assertive it's a big turn off. Even if my partner is too aggressive in the bedroom I get nervous, uncomfortable and can't get it up or keep it up." get it up what a strange term for a woman to use. I wonder. "So if I dial it down you may be more receptive?" she asks Cheyenne. "Not necessarily. You are going after my sister to and I want you to know that a there will never be a threesome with my sister. I also need you to know. That as sweet as you are my heart is set on someone else." both mine and Kelly's eyes widen. She voices the question I long to ask. "Who?" Cheyenne gets really close and whispers. "No way! " she nods I wish you luck then." Kelly says. "Damn it who did she say." I ask out loud. "She said Miranda Lawson" EDI say. I faint.

* * *

Cheyenne

It felt good to come clean with Kelly. " I am sorry if I lead you on. It wasn't my intention. I've just never been good at this kind of thing." Kelly hugs me" No harm done. I'm sorry was so pushy. Maybe I do come on too strong." she adds. "It's not a bad thing. I'm sure it works on some people really well. Just not for me. "I reassure her. " She looks at me and smiles. "Do you think it works on your sister?" she asks. "Shea is so confused right now I could not tell you. I guess it would depend on your intentions. If sex is all you want from her keep it up. If you want more then that dial it down a notch. With Ashley assertiveness worked well to get her in bed, but once they were there, Shea wanted to be in charge." I supply.

"However, Shea right now is indecisive. She is torn between Ashley and her growing attraction to you. As long as that is on her mind she can't fully commit to anything." I feel a bit guilty for laying my sister out like that, but she needs the push right now. "Cheyenne it appears Operative Lawson is in need of medical attention but Dr. Chakwas is indisposed at the moment." EDI says. "Where?" I ask. "In her quarters." I race out the door and to Miranda's room. "EDI any idea what happened?" I ask running my hands over her body trying to find any injuries that we weren't aware of. "I believe her mental, emotional, and physical state is due to stress from the mission and lack of sleep." EDI says.

So she overtaxed herself. I gather her up and place her on her bed. I shake her gently "Miranda? Miranda wake up! Miri wake your ass up!" and I fumble for the smelling salts in the first aid kit. She jerks awake and let's loose a biotic throw, fly I did right out her door. I landed on my stomach with a thud, the air knocked out of me. "Oh my God. Cheyenne are you alright? I didn't mean to. She helps me stand and I look at her with a smile. "What are you smiling about? I could have really hurt you." I laugh. I show her I had my tech armor on. "You arse." she playfully hits me.

"Ah sweet vengeance. That is for what you did on Korlus." I reply. "Arse." she replies but I can see her smiling. As if noticing where she was for the first time, peers into the mess hall. She breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes we are very much alone. Then she seems to get tense and nervous. I lead her back to her room. "EDI says your exhausted. You should get some rest Miranda." I say. " I can't I have to finish proofreading the reports and send them in." she answers. "Miranda. You are exhausted TIM can wait six hours for the reports " I attempt to convince her. She shakes her head. " I won't be able to relax enough to sleep." she says.

"I can fix that. Is there a privacy mode on this room's camera?" I ask her breath hitches. I wait for her to turn it on. "Get on your bed." She seems extremely nervous. "Cheyenne.." she says. "Trust me Miranda please. I promise I won't do anything you don't want to." she shivers and looks up at me with apprehension. " On your stomach please." I believe she is completely nervous. I don't get why. Then my eyes widen. " Oh! Oh. I'm sorry Miranda, I didn't make my intentions clear. I'm just going to give you a back massage." she exhales in relief. It kind of hurt that making love to me is appalling to her, even more so that she thought that is what she thought I meant. I guess I would think that too, the idea has tempted me numerous times.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hooray another follower. in case I for got the warning this story contains a futa character. ME is owned by Bioware**

* * *

Miranda

I know she took my tension and nervousness as an insult. I could tell I had hurt her feelings. I wanted to tell her that I was so tense because as she was commanding me to lay down, I was steadily getting aroused which made me nervous, because I had only that one experience. She sighs and places her hands on my back and works her way up with her knuckles. The tension began to ease. I restrained the moan in my chest as she expertly kneaded my neck and shoulders into jelly.

When she moves back down my back I resist arching my back. I feel aroused very much and it begins to leak down my legs when she pushes in a kneads the small of my back near my butt cheeks. She is dangerously close to being attacked now. I need a distraction. "You are remarkably adept at this. Did you take classes? It wasn't in your dossier." I comment. "Sort of. My late wife taught me. She went to school for massage therapy." I explain. "I'm sorry for your loss. I can't even begin to understand how you must feel." I reply.

"It was 3 years ago. I put my feelings to rest with her. In a way by using the techniques she taught me I remember her. She was a good woman. She would have been a great mother too if they had both lived. I lost them on Eden Prime." she says. " She was with child when she died?" I probe. "Uh huh." she says. "I'm sorry to bring up that pain again. You don't have to continue if you need to collect yourself. I feel much more relaxed. " I said finding it hard to keep in my tears. "It's alright. I know if she were here she'd want me to keep going. Besides your still pretty alert." she replies.

" Do you do this kind of thing often for your S/O s?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. "If you count Dr. Chakwas as my superior officer then yes." she chuckles. " I do this for my friends if they need me to." she says. It only hurts a little when she calls me a friend but it's what I wanted sort of. " Would you do this for Kelly?" she rubs back up my spine. "If I thought she wouldn't attack me, yes. We did talk and I told her my feelings somehow I think she'd still try." she says. "That's right you need a firm touch but not to firm to get it up." she stops massaging me. " Where did you hear that term?" she asks.

Shit I didn't mean to say it out loud. " I heard it on a porn vid awhile ago when I was checking out lesbian porn. I thought it was an odd way to say getting aroused when they actresses were both woman and it kind of stuck with me. I meant no offense by it." she resumes her massage. "It is strange, but I can see why it'd stick. What is even stranger is you admitting to watching lesbian porn." she says good naturedly. " I was curious." I defend. She chuckles and leans low and says in my ear. "Porn is good and all, but nothing beats the actual experience." I shiver. " I know. I rather enjoyed it." I reply.

Her breath halts. " Why Ms. Lawson I learn new things about you everyday. Would you care to share how it felt to you." she teases. "Only if you call me Miri, Cheyenne." I smirk at her. "Deal but you have to call me Chey then. Everyone close to be does." our tone turns slightly flirtatious. " Oh. How close are we Chey." I feel her shiver. "Close enough for me to run my hands all over your back and shoulders." she replies. "Hmm why not all over my body then."

* * *

Chey

I gulp and I feel my pants begin to constrict. I try to get up without scrambling. I put my hands in front of my crotch. "Umm.. a.. another time. I need to go sorry bye" and I rush out her and to the elevator and take it up to my sister's cabin. I need to hide is my only thought. I impatiently knock on my sister's door as soon as the door opens. I bolt inside. " I need to hide. Hide from Miranda." She looks at me with concern." What did you do now?" I lift my hands and she sees the obvious tenting. "Ah. I see. How did this happen?" I explain about talking to Kelly then EDI letting me know Miranda fainted. Giving her a massage and then what she said that had caused me to flee.

"On the plus side at least you know Miranda likes you and wants to have her way with you." she tries to be optimistic." Sure she is interested, she thinks I have only female parts. How will she feel if I tell her I have a cock too." she places a comforting hand on my shoulder." I couldn't tell you sis you will just have to take a chance." she says. I glower at her. "Stay in here think about it and my shower is available if the pressure gets to be too much. Just please clean up after yourself." she says and saunters out of the room.

It really didn't take me that long to calm down. I lay on Shea's couch going over in my head if I should tell her about the cock or not. If I don't tell her I'll have to put a stop to what was developing between us. If I do tell her she'll probably end it too. It was a double edged sword for me. Either way I would lose this woman whom had melted the ice around my heart. I groan and turn on my side and fall into a fitful sleep.

When I awake from my nap I feel like I need to shower. Its 5pm the showers downstairs would be busy. I shrug, she did say I could use her shower. "Need clothes wanna shower. Not for that reason. Still wanting to hide from Miranda. Can you bring me some?" I message Shea. "Can't trying to strategize for purgatory prison ship. Have a bad feeling. Go in my closet. I kept an outfit or two for you remember." she sends back. "Ok" I reply.

I start the shower and it is much better then the showers on the crew deck. I am almost tempted to masturbate because of how good the water feels, but I don't. I do not hear the outer door open, but I hear the pounding on the shower door." I have been looking for you. Look I'm sorry about what I said Chey. Will you please talk to me." Miranda says. I feel like a deer in headlights. Should I respond. "Chey, I know you are in there EDI told me." she says." Can we talk later Miranda, I'm a bit busy right now." I reply.

"And give you the chance to hide and avoid me I think not. I am not leaving this room until you open up and talk to me." she demands. "This isn't really a good time." I plead. "No damn it! We are going to set this right. And now even if I have to hack this door open. You can't hide forever." she says. I sigh in resignation either way she'll find out. I look around for my towel and want to kick myself. I left it on Shea's desk. I open the door. "Good now we can.. talk." she says as she notices my flaccid cock hanging down. "Yeah. We really do have to talk. Could you hand me that towel please. She mutely hands it to me her gaze never straying from my penis as if to figure out if it was real. "Its real." I state. "You may want to sit down." I suggest. Stiffly she walks to the couch and flops down.

* * *

Miranda

"She has a cock, a nice thick one, but why does she have a cock?" I wonder to myself. She sits on the table in front of me. "Is she a she?" I ask myself. "First things first. I was born with it. I identify as female. I had no surgeries. When I was in my mother's womb there was a Batarian attack on a colony my mom was assisting. A bullet grazed her side and an EEZO core. The EEZO got in her blood and traveled to the umbilical cord then into me. Mom was 3 months along with me. When my sex organs began to develop I grew a penis, but I still had a vagina too. Mom got Biotics and I got a cock, the ability to have children but not carry them and a stunted growth." she explains.

It takes me a moment to make sense of the children part everything else I had already accepted. " So the child Liana was carrying..?" She nods. "Was mine by natural means. The EEZO changed my DNA just enough to be able to impregnate others." she sighs. "Which is why I was nervous and bolted earlier." I look at her." Well at least now I understand why your hands covered your crotch. I need to confess something I had overheard your conversation with Kelly. That's where I actually heard the term "get it up". I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I wanted to know what you were going to say and see how she reacted incase intervention was needed." she arches her brows. "Ok. So I just wanted to know what you were going to say. You know whether or not you reciprocated feelings for her. God. I'm terrible with these things." I admit.

She smiles. "We can be terrible together then... But not together, together." she says." Why not?" I ask. "Miranda if we get together and have children there's a good chance they'll get the same extra parts..." I'm taken aback. " Whoa no one ever said anything about that level of commitment at least not yet." I spout nervously. I did picture it though. " Miri do you honestly think that sex between us could be just that?" I shake my head. "No, I already care for you too much." I replied honestly.

" You are taking this surprisingly well. I thought you'd curse, shout, throw things, most likely me. But you are calm. Does this not bug you?" she asks pointing to where I know her cock is. "I readjust quickly. The fact you have a cock does not change how I feel about you." I tell her. " I would like to talk about us more though. Can we go to my cabin. Just to talk. I adjust well, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to take you for a test drive yet." she nods and I let her dress averting my eyes slightly out of respect.

We collect our dinners from the mess hall and go back to my room I enter the commands for privacy mode. " Chey I really, really like you but I have some misgivings about a further relationship. Not because of your penis, that actually is giving me some quite tantalizing ideas." I close my eyes. " There in lies the problem. I want you like I have never wanted any one before and I find it distracting but in a good way unless it causes issues with our mission or some one gets hurt. Our mission is dangerous and important and I'm not sure emotional entanglements won't put the mission at risk. Sometimes I think risks be damned. I want this, us. I want to be selfish and get what I want. But the colonies depend on us." I shared my fears with her. Another first for me opening up.

* * *

Chey

I understood how she felt, there were times I felt the same. It's hard to argue with the person who figuratively brought you back to life. I wanted to be selfish too. " Your points are valid and I agree with you and at times feel the same way. Miri I want to be selfish too. I know this mission is important. Maybe after we could try." She strokes my cheek. " How? Your Alliance I'm Cerberus. I don't know how it could work after this." She says. I lean into her touch. She then yawns. "We can figure it out another day we have time. Limited, but it's there. I take It you couldn't sleep after I left." she shakes her head.

"Come on into bed with you." I take her hand lead her to her bed. She holds onto my hand. "Stay, stay with me. At least until I fall asleep." I slide in next to her. "Alright, but no hanky panky. You need sleep." I say gently. She yawns again. "Spoilsport." She teases. We end up talking for another 2 hours. " I'm starting to think my being here is not conducive to you sleeping." I remark. "I can't sleep my mind is going a million miles per minute." she says. " Switch. I'm big spoon now. I know a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. Would you like to hear it?" I ask. She nods.

I sing softly to her as I stroke her hair. She burrows in closer to me. After I finish the lullaby 5 minutes later. She appears to be in a deep restful sleep. I kiss her cheek. "I love you Miranda Lawson. Sweet dreams my Miri." I whisper to her. I know I should get up but I can't seem to find the will to do so. I hold her closer to me and drift off to sleep.

A tickle on my nose like mom used to do wakes me up gently. My sister's grinning face is the first thing I see. "Gah! Wear a freaken bell next time!" I say. She chuckles did we have a good night little sis." she teases. "Shit! What time is it. I can't let anyone see me leave Miranda's room. I focus on the room. "Wait. This isn't her room. How did I get to my bunk?" I ask. "I carried you. When I returned to my room you weren't there so I asked EDI. She told you were in Miranda's quarters. Had been there since about 6pm. It was 2 am when I came and got you and brought you here." she says.

"So would you care to explain this?" she showed me a picture of Miranda and me sleeping we had at some time switched spoon positions. " Nothing happened. We talked and I sang her mom's lullaby and she fell asleep, then I was too tired and fell asleep." I explain. "Are you two together now?" she asks. "It's still up for debate. We very much like each other and we do want to be together. We worry about the Mission and then afterwards. She's Cerberus and I am Alliance, how would that work?" I share. "No idea. Maybe she'll wake up and realize TIM and Cerberus are evil and we can get her a pardon and immunity if she gives us intel." she suggests.

"I don't know. She believes in them. I am still unaware of why. But I love her." I admit. "You love her?" She questions. "With all of my being." I confirm. " Are you going to join Cerberus now?" she asks. "No and Miranda wouldn't ask. I'd leave the Alliance for her though, if she asked." I reply. "Would she leave Cerberus for you if you asked?" She asks. " I am not sure he'd let her. She knows too much and something tells me they have something precious to her. I know she feels like she owes TIM her life though." I respond. "Tread carefully then sister." she says.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n awesome sauce another follower and favorite thanks :)**

* * *

Shea

If I hadn't been convinced that Miranda was a good person, I was now. Chey wouldn't have fallen for her if she wasn't. "Miranda is staying on board. I'm leaving her in charge when I go ground side. I'm taking Mordin and Grunt. I need to see how well they work together and I have to assess Grunt's skill in combat. Try not to distract her too much." I tell her. "Aye, aye, capn!'" she says and salutes then mock bows.

I am not sure how this assignment is going to go, but I am as prepared as I can get. If I could I would always take Chey with me. But to build a good team I need to evaluate everyone. My sister without a doubt is way above the whole teams skill sets. Hell, I think she could best me one handed. Yet, I'm the hero everyone clamors for. Chey is far better then me. If they could just look past the things I have done then she would shine brighter then the sun.

If she had been chosen to play the hero, her enemies would have dug through every aspect of her life to find something to knock her down. The politicians would have tried to find leverage against her, in order to control her. The scientists would make her into a lab rat. The council chose me to be humanities Spectre, because of Elysium. The galaxy wants some big war hero, but I honestly believe they should have sought a survivor instead. One who has suffered and persevered. Yet, she never complained.

If only the galaxy knew that the only reason I was able to save citadel was because Chey was my role model. She didn't whine, bitch and moan she saw what needed to be done and did it. I wasn't out to be a hero, but that is what they made me. I lived by my sister's example. Things were done because they needed to be. Because it was the right thing to do. Chey was my strength when I was weak. My conscience, when lines were blurred. She was, no is my navigator when I was lost. She is my hero.

Purgatory was an eye opener to these thoughts. A prisoner was being beaten and I wasn't sure if I should stop it. Purgatory housed the worst criminals in the galaxy. If Saren had lived this is where he would be sent. "What would Chey do?" I asked myself. She would stop it here idea being if you beat a prisoner to unconsciousness and death they can't answer you questions. Beating someone who can't defend themselves is the same as beating an elderly person or a handcappable person, a child even. So I convinced the guard to put a stop to it.

Learning that warden Krull sells them as temporary slaves still is not sitting well with me. People no matter what they've done, what race they are, and who they are do not deserve that. My stomach churns with acid remembering how the Warden extorts the planets where the criminals are from threatening to release said criminal on the planet all collateral damage or deaths on their hands. He makes me sick and all I want to do is put a bullet in him. But oh no. I need him to get Jack.

When Krull tries to capture me to sell me to who I don't know. I very much feel like a Krogan lost in a blood rage. We show mercy to none the only way to get Jack out is to open all the pods. Some of the prisoners will escape they will commit more crimes. Is it right to do that. We could leave the ship now. We need Jack. It seems I have no choice.

* * *

Chey

I was keeping an eye on the CIC while Miri, Shea and the new recruit Jack are in a meeting. We couldn't hear what was said but Jack came out with the biggest smirk I had ever seen. A few minutes later Miri storms out with Biotic energy swirling violently around her. I enter the conference room. I noticed when I entered the conference room and it looks like a war zone a very mild one, well, more like a skirmish. "Rough day sis?" I ask. She glares at me and growls.

"I cannot even fathom how you love that woman. She is the most insufferable and infuriating woman I have ever met! Trying to tell me how to run my fucking ship. Why does she insist on questioning my every order!?" she hollers. "I imagine it's because she doesn't see things the way we do. She didn't grow up like us. She wants to understand why you do the things you do. She is goal oriented, almost to a fault so she can't see your strategy. She focuses on one battle at a time you look at the whole war." I share with her.

"The entire galaxy wants to know how you accomplish the things you do. Miri is no different." I tell her. "I accomplish what I do because of you Chey. I look up to you figuratively speaking. When I'm not sure what to do, I ask myself 'what would Chey do'. Then I follow what I think you'd do. God. It should have been you who was chosen to do this whole galaxy saving thing. You have a much more level head. "She says.

"I'm really not that level headed, but I am glad you think so. Shea, the galaxy needs to rally around a hero. Not some broken halfway mad man/woman. I'm still not completely right after Akuze. Then Eden Prime, losing my wife and child. You saw how I was after that. I would have been no good for the mission. I would have failed Shea. Their faith in you was not misplaced. You were and are what The Universe needs. I lean on her solid frame and get on my tippy toes to kiss her cheek. "I believe in you Shea. I always have and I always will." I tell her. She hugs me. "Thanks for that. It helps my resolve. Go see to your woman before she tear a hole in the hull." She hugs me again.

My woman as my sister says, has let go of her Biotics and is now in the process of throwing anything that isn't breakable around. I lean against the wall and just watch her. Her tantrum is impressive and I got to say turning me on a bit. I just keep watching her rage out. She stops dead when she finally notices me standing there. "Your sister is the most insufferable and infuriating woman I have ever met!" she yells. I chuckle. " What's so bloody funny about that!" she shouts. " Shea said the exact same thing about you. You and her are more alike then you know. The difference is when you rage out like that, I kind of wanna fuck you into complacency." I state. She launches a singularity at me. I just stand there, it doesn't even touch me. " Of course a fucking barrier. I hate your tech armor." she growls.

I approach her she holds up a hand. "Come no closer." she demands. I ignore her. She drops her Biotics again. "So how about we go spar this anger out, and then you can tell me what brought this on." she crosses her arm over her chest and leans back on her desk. " Ooh stubborn look me likey. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I promise I'll enjoy the hard way more then you." She glares. " Oh yeah?" she challenges. Challenge accepted. "Yeah." I throw back at her.

* * *

Miranda

"Uh huh. You see the easy way is walk with me peacefully. The hard way is I pick you up cave man style and carry you." She says. "You wouldn't dare." I counter. She steps closer to me. " Wanna test that theory." she says firmly. I swallow the extra saliva that coats my mouth. I'm not even sure she can lift me that way. She is so much shorter then me. Though she is very strong. I shake my head. "Good. Shall we?" she says and leads me out with her hand on the small of my back she puts her hand to her side once we leave the room. Silently I follow her to the elevator and down to the lower cargo bay where here cot is. Again it makes more sense to me why she choses to be alone.

She tosses me some gloves and removes her shirt. She stands before me in just her pants and sports bra and ties her gloves on. She reaches for my gloves and ties them on for me. "No Biotics Miri. Just hand to hand." she says. I really do love the way she says my name like that. "Umm.." I hesitate. "Don't tell me you don't know hand to hand combat." She says. " I do but I may be a bit out of practice. I never use it, with my Biotics and marksmanship I have never had to worry about it." I reply.

"Seriously? What if you guns jam or you get disarmed and your Biotics are at their limit then what?" she asks. "I didn't think of that. You have a very valid point so I guess I'll start practicing more with it " I agree. "Excellent now let's begin. Show me what you got Miri." and so our sparring match begun. She was fast. Faster then Shepard for sure. Not one hit came even close to the mark. " Great job Miri. Keep it up a little faster if you can please." she says. So I go faster, but I am still not faster then Chey.

We finish for the day, I stare at her as she drinks her water. A drop flows down her neck and in between breasts and down. I couldn't believe how jealous I was about a drop of water. Even more I was starting to soak my underwear with fresh trickles of arousal. How is it that the simple act of dinking is so incredibly sexy when it's Chey. I could tell already that I would be sore in the morning. A hot shower is what I need. I thought but looking at Chey with her body glistening with sweat, several images of having her beneath me panting breathlessly and her body glistening from sex sweat. "Fuck.. Cold shower it is then." I told myself.

She takes the elevator up to Shepard's cabin in need of a shower too. I use the crew showers. The pressure is crap, but it suits its purpose. I return to my cabin and check my emails. There is a new message from The Illusive Man. He thinks Shepard was right when it came to securing Jack. The next place he insisted we go was Horizon. He warns me that Ashley Williams is there. "Great. I have a feeling Shepard is not going to like whatever happens there." I think to myself.

I hear EDI make the announcement. " Commander. The Illusive Man is very insistent that you speak to him before you pick the next destination." I smile because I can hear her grumble and curse in my head. It's another hour before I hear Shepard's announcement. "I want all ground crew assembled in the Cargo Bay. All hands on deck and prepare. We land on Horizon in exactly two hours people. " I sigh. "No rest for the wicked or weary." I comment inside my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N To celebrate finally finishing copy and pasting this story into chapters, which it will be 17 chapters in total. there will be more futa sex, some dominatrix play and more cussing. some action. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Shea

I am not sure if I am excited or terrified to see Ash again. Chey's words coming back to me. "Yep definitely ass biting is going to happen. Why didn't I listen to Chey. She's always right about these things." I grumble and chide myself. " Mordin tell me you got something on how to stop those seeker swarms?" I ask. He smiles. "Yes, I came up with a aerosol spray that can be dispensed like medigel in your armor. Also made a couple of extra bottles that can be just sprayed in general if you aren't wearing armor. I should have all the armor that groundside is using before we get to Horizon. I will need everyone to meet me in cargo bay post haste." He says without barely taking a breath. "How in God's name can he do that?" I ask myself.

I nod and make the announcement for everyone to go to cargo bay for the upgrade now. "Garrus, Zaeed and Mordin take our left flank. Kasumi, Jacob and Jack cover our right flank. Miranda, Grunt, and Chey your with me. We look for survivors if there are any and we take the brunt of any attacks. We don't know what to expect so be prepared for anything." I order them. "Landing on Horizon In 15 minutes commander." Joker informs us. I send a silent prayer to God that Ash is safe.

One of the first things we notice is that it is eerily silent again. I can only hope we aren't too late. Comms go down. The collector ship interfering with the communication array we gather. It does not stay silent for long. Around the first bend of the road is when we first get to fight the collectors. It was not necessarily a hard battle just different. One of their guns nearly drains me of my shields in seconds before I can find good cover. After the battle I comment. "I really need to get my hands on one of those guns." The party agrees with me.

I manage to pick up some upgrades for Mordin to look into. I worry if the other parties are okay, I hate it when our comms get frazzled like this. We enter this structure and speak to a colonist who hid and he updates us on what has happened. We learn there is some AA guns that could help us get rid of the collector ship and that Ash was supposed to be helping set them up, but the Targeting is still off. We tell him to stay put and we'll try to get them working.

Immediately through the door we are besieged by collectors, husks and a strange blue creature which we dubbed Scions. It's after I indeed find one of their guns called a particle rifle we encounter a being called Harbinger. A reaper that takes control of the collectors and jumps from one to another overtaking them. We essentially kick all their asses into the next century before we can celebrate we find the colonists. Half of them at least. "Okay area is secure. Chey, you Miranda, And flanking teams start handling Evac. Grunt and Jack with me." I order. They immediately begin to do so. I have not seen any sight of Ash, which terrifies me to no end. All I can do is pray that God kept her safe.

Each building reveals another colonist, but not the one person I long to see safe and whole. I look up at the ship as we go through the communication and targeting area door. "Please my heart and soul do not be in that ship." I say to myself. I do not have much time to dwell because another wave of enemies come at us. I quickly get my head back in the battle.

* * *

Chey

I keep my eyes open for Ash. Each building and corner I check yields no sight of her. I can only imagine how my sister feels. A shuttle lands not far from us. It's not alliance, slowly I approach the shuttle. Once I get close enough I holster my weapons and remove my helmet trusting the others have my back. Thankfully the swarms have disappeared enough for the occupant to open the door. "Please stay in your shuttle! I am coming to you. The swarms will sting you if you get out. I have an aerosol spray which will keep them off you. I mean you no harm!" I say loudly with my hands up. I approach the hatch slowly and peer inside the shuttle.

"Mom! Oh my God mom! I've missed you!" We embrace tightly. "Hello short stack.'' She says with a smile. "Why are you here Mom?" I ask. " I was bringing some supplies to Horizon and Karin hailed me and briefed me on the situation. My ship stands ready to assist in the evacuation of the survivors." She says. " Thank you mom." I hug her again. "What's going on Chey?' Miri asks me. "Miri, this is my mom Hannah, Mom this is Miranda Lawson." I introduce them. " Mom got a message from Dr. Chakwas and his going to take the survivors on her ship and get them help." I inform her. Finally the radios kick on "Shepard to evac team. Can you read me?" Miranda answers "We read you Shepard. Status?" she asks.

"I won't lie. I could really use some help. You think you can keep your tongue out of my sister's mouth long enough to lend me your warp ability?" She playfully asks/orders. We both blush. "On my way commander." She says through her blush. I nod at her to go ahead, I would be fine. She smiles at me and heads through the double doors, quickly closing them before any enemies notice it. I watch her go and as the door shuts, I can feel my mothers scrutinizing gaze. "Something you need to tell me short stack." She says grinning.

I explain to her briefly what has been going on not everything just about Miranda basically rebuilding Shea from her DNA and bringing her to life. I tell her how Cerberus contacted Karin and I and how when I first met Miranda all these feelings and desires popped up among other things. I told her about the mission. "So you see, we've never even kissed. We know if we start kissing we wouldn't be able to stop. This mission is too important to risk because we are too wrapped up in each other." I explain to her.

She looks at me contemplatively. "I owe her for both my daughters lives. While I'm happy for you, I see a major flaw in both Miranda's and your logic. If this mission is as important as you say. It could be one way ticket to eternity for you two, then instead of waiting for things to settle down, which they might never do so. You should embrace the love you have for each other. Nothing makes a Shepard fight harder to live then to have someone to fight for." I think on her words. "I never saw it like that before. Thank you mom." I reply. "It's what mothers do, she does know about.." she says. I nod

"Then I truly do not see anything stopping you. I have one question though?" I nod for her to continue. "What is it with you and taller women with accents?" she asks. "I couldn't tell you. They're just my weakness I guess." I reply. Mom laughs. "I guess so. Miranda is even taller then Liana, by about what 4 inches?' she asks. "Five Miri is 5'9." We laugh together. We see the cannons fire at the ship and it takes off the swarms with it. Mom radios for all her shuttles to land and I tell ours to too as well.

* * *

Miranda

I am about to tell Shepard her mother was here at the evacuation site, but I never got the chance. One of colonists started berating Shepard as the ship took off. Someone says Shepard's name. ''Shepard, wait I know that name. Some big Alliance hero." He says. A woman my height steps towards us and fills in the gaps for the colonist. I hear a choked "Ash." From Shepard. It would have been a beautiful reunion, if not for the chief's mouth. I can understand her anger, but to go all out and indirectly call her a traitor. Especially since their Alliance is doing nothing for the colonists here, is infuriating.

"Shepard, what would Chey think of her big sister, her role model helping Cerberus? The same Cerberus who killed Admiral Kahoku for asking questions, the same Cerberus that used people as lab rats. Cerberus who was responsible for Akuze and her unit, her friends dying as acid burned through their veins." She said. I had not heard that she had been there. No wonder she hates Cerberus so much. "Cerberus was responsible for Akuze?" My heart drops as I hear her voice from my left.

"God Damn It Ashley! She wasn't supposed to know, we agreed to wait to tell her!" Shepard shouts. Chey looks at her betrayal evident in her eyes and tears begin to form. She runs off. I glare at both of them and chase after the woman I love. I hear Ashley say "I can't believe you dragged your sister into this. Hasn't she suffered enough or has being with Cerberus robbed you of your heart." She says. I no longer care what happens to them all that I care about is my little heart hurting and feeling betrayed. I find her sitting on some crates just inside the armory.

"Did you know Miri? I sit next to her and look into her eyes. "I had heard of a rogue faction setting something up on Akuze. I didn't know you had been there, it wasn't in your dossier. Remember how I told you Cerberus has several different cells that for the most part no nothing about the other?" she nods. "Believe me when I say if I had known anything more about it and the fact that you were there, I would have told you." I tell her. "I believe you Miri, and I trust you with all of me. Heart, mind, soul and.." she straddles my lap. One leg on each side her crotch on top of mine. "body.." I feel the air whoosh out of me. "Carful little one you are treading in dangerous waters." I growl a warning if she keeps shifting on my lap I may lose control.

I feel her cock hardening so close to my core. My breathing is shallower. "Is that your.." I choke out. She nods. "I don't care. Miri, I love you with all of my being and I don't want to wait anymore. I need you Miri." My breath comes out and shudders she captures my lips. I know she is hurting and we should stop, but the careful veneer of control is slipping away. Her sister rushes by us growling "Get a fucking room you two! We are leaving. I have had enough of this place!" I am thinking the rest of her conversation did not go well. Evident by the busted lip she is now sporting. We guiltily follow her our hands clasped together. We would need to talk about this further, but I feel as she does. I do not want to wait any longer for us to be together either. I knew now where I truly belonged. With Chey, come what may.

* * *

Shea

I was at a loss. I could not believe Ashley said those things. Some of the things she said did strike close to the thoughts I had on occasion wondered myself. It hurt that she thought I was a traitor, but I could forgive that slight. I grew angry that she threw Akuze at me the one thing we vowed to not tell Chey until we thought she was ready. The thing I hated myself for the most and she throws it out there for everyone to hear. My heart hurts at the look Chey gave me when she heard it. I had never wanted to hit Ash, until that moment. I remembered I vowed never to hurt her and controlled the need to forswear that vow.

I remembered what I had said to her, the shouting match that ensued the need to punch her almost overwhelming me. I can't even remember what I said that caused her to punch me, but after the punch I walked away. Seeing Chey and Miranda's tongue down each others throat and Chey all but ramming her cock into Miranda, did not improve my mood in the slightest. I was harsh in my words, but my anger was quickly getting the best of me. At the same time that scene enraged me, my sister looked at be with betrayal in her eyes, and yet instead of speaking to me first she runs right into the arms or rather lap of one of Cerberus's top agents. For all we know she could be the right hand of TIM. That look of shock when she heard Chey was on Akuze, it could have been an act.

I shake my head of the thoughts, knowing it is just my anger and what transpired between Ash and me. I feel betrayed by Chey for her going to a Cerberus operative, yet I have not right to judge. I call Kelly Chambers up to my quarters. "Business or pleasure?" she teases on the message. It's always business with us, since Kelly gave up on trying to get in my pants and endeavored to get into Jack's. One would think I'd be hurt but we both realized my heart still belonged to Ash and hers was steadily wanting to belong to Jack.

I was not sure why I trusted Kelly so much, probably because not even TIM can violate the doctor/patient policy. I'm sure she reported on how we were all adjusting, working together, and our emotional state, but she would never actually talk about what any one said, unless it was warranted. For example; one of our crew members was being harassed and she had to tell me to put a stop to it. I sent the harasser packing and Miranda gave him a severance package and we dropped him off on the citadel. So I felt comfortable telling her about what happened on Horizon leaving out Chey and Miranda's tonsil hockey match. That was not my business to tell.

Her advice was simple. "Talk to Chey, explain why you didn't tell her. As for Ashley, well she strikes me as the type that prefers to make the first move in matters of the heart. I would recommend apologizing for your harsh words but not for doing what you believe is the right thing to do. Then just tell her how you feel about her and make sure she knows the ball is in her court as they say." She says. I hug her as friends do. "Thank you Kelly. Would you like some advice about Jack?" I ask. "Sure." She says. "Make a bold and blatant statement, but let her take control after that. Right now Jack isn't sure if you want her or are just being friendly. I leave what you do up to you though." I tell her she nods into my neck. First things first, I need to talk to Chey. "EDI, where is Chey's current location and is she alone?" I ask I have grown found of her especially how she ribs Joker. "Chey is currently alone and at her cot." She replies. "Thank you EDI." I said to her. "No problem Commander. Logging you out." She says.

* * *

Chey

Mom had given me the tent from her shuttle, knowing I didn't have much privacy on the ship. Thinking of mom reminds me that in all the excitement, I forgot to pass her message along to Shea. "Hey Chey, can we talk?" I hear my sister's voice. " Yes of course help me set this up will you?" I ask. "A tent? Where did you get this?" she asks me. "Mom" I reply. "Mom?" She asks. "Uh huh, she was on Horizon, she helped with the evacuation. With everything that was going on, it slipped my mind. She wants you to call her later." I answer.

She nods. We spread out the tent. "About Horizon, what Ashley said about Akuze.." I hold up a hand to interrupt her. "It's okay, I know why you kept it from me. I wasn't ready to know, I would not have been able to handle it at the time. I forgive you two." I reply hugging her. We set up the pump to fill the tent up. "Just like that? How?" she asks. "It's simple really, yes I was hurt at first, but I had time to think about it and realized that you both love me and want to protect me. You are both my sisters and I love you, so it's easy to forgive you both. No one knows how much time they have left in life, and I choose not to waste my life holding grudges anymore." I said to her. She squeezes me tighter.

"I love you Chey." She says. " I love you too. As far as Ashley goes, I don't know exactly what happened between you two. I am sure heated words were said between you, but try not to hold it against her. Her life tail spun after you died. She grieved the hardest for you and it not the most healthiest of ways. You know how Ashley gets when she's pissed, she only means half of what she says." I tell her. "I know, I won't. I still love her with every molecule of my being. You were right, I should have tried to contact her immediately.'' I smile at her, she knows this smile. It's my way of telling her I told her so, without actually saying it.

She glares and shakes her head, my message has been received. "Speaking of heated things, you and Miranda were getting hot and heavy down there. I thought you two were going to wait till after this mission. What did I miss?" she asks. " A mother's very wise words. Mom pointed out the flaws in our logic. She said a Shepard fights harder when there is someone to fight for." I reply. Shea laughs. "That's what Mom told me when I told her about my growing feelings for Ashley." She says. "Well mother does know best. After all didn't Dad and her fall in love during the First Contact War." I reply. "That they did short stack, that they did." She replies. The tent is finally set up, and she helps me put my cot in it. "I should go. I need to call Mom and send a message to Ashley." She says.

I am aware Miri and I need to talk about us again, but it will have to wait. She has dozens of reports to proofread and TIM forwarded three more dossiers for her to read through. So her message said. I don't even consider she is avoiding me. Miri does not avoid much of anything, especially when it comes to me. So I resign myself to finish setting up my space and curling up with a book. Unfortunately my book is a steamy lesbian romance, which gets me thinking about Miri and how her lips felt on me. The way her tongue tasted. Then my imagination runs wild and I picture how her tongue feels all over my body, which in turn makes my cock twitch and harden. "I guess I'll be testing out my new space sooner then I thought." I unbutton my pants and pull out my cock and begin to masturbate, it takes me all of five minutes to come. "Oh yeah, it's great to have my own space finally." I think.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sex scene. You have been warned.**

* * *

Miranda

My mind was miles away, well, technically two decks down. TIM droned away about the mission and what transpired on Horizon. I barely registered his voice until he snapped me back to attention. "Ms. Lawson am I boring you?" he said. "No sir, my apologies, I'm still a bit worn out from the mission. The Praetorian took a lot of my Biotics to take down. I have not quite recovered yet. " I reply. "Miranda, have I chosen wrong are you not up for this task I assigned you." He states. "No sir. The Praetorian was a complete unknown. I will be better prepared the next time I face one." I reply. "Very well Ms. Lawson, I expect a full report in my inbox before 5pm tomorrow." He says and disconnects from the Quantum Entanglement Communicator. "What a mouthful no wonder everyone just calls it the QEC.'' I think. Oh how I wish I could just curl up with Chey and sleep, but I still have miles to go before I can.

Sgt. Gardner hands me a plate of food and a large glass of orange juice and I retreat back to my office to begin reading through the dossiers I received. A couple of hours later Shepard comes into my office with two cups of coffee. "We need to talk Miranda. I know you are swamped, but we need to discuss Chey." At Chey's name I look up at her. I put my computer in sleep mode and gesture her towards one of the many couches in my quarters. "You have my full attention. What can I do for you Shepard?" I ask.

"I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you on Horizon. I was in a wretched mood. The woman I love more then my very own breath called me a traitor and then let slip about Akuze. By you're look of shock, I took it that you didn't know she was there, am I right?" She asks I nod. " My sister was barely human when we found that out. When I got the Normandy SR 1, I had promised an old friend of my parent's, Rear Admiral Kahoku that I would look into his missing soldiers. He gave us the last known location of where they were. When we got to the planet there was an unknown beacon activated." She says.

I take a sip of my coffee, it was just the way I liked it, Gardner must have made it for me. "When we got planet side it was Ashley, Tali and Chey coming with me in the mako. I drove to the location and it was a trap. A thresher maw spewed forth from the ground. Chey kept it together long enough for us to take it down, but when we got back on board. Chey collapsed into a catatonic state. So we reported the findings to Kahoku. Then we received a mission from Hackett about a hostage situation. Chey was still out of it when we went to the ship. There we came face to face with a soldier named Toombs he was a part of Chey's unit." She took a sip of her coffee, then continued.

"He told us he was captured by a group called Cerberus, they poured Thresher Maw acid in his veins just to see what would happen. He claimed that Cerberus set up the trap. At first we didn't know if he was delusional or if it really happened. When we took out those bases looking for Kahoku we found logs and reports that confirmed what Toombs said. We sent the information to Hackett to help Toombs get help and the care he needed. Kaidan and Ashley were there with me. We all vowed to not tell Chey until she was a bit more mentally stable. No one alive but Toombs, Alliance Brass, Kaidan, Ashley and myself knew about it. When she stabled out, Ashley and I were going to tell her the next morning, only morning never came for me." She explains. I ache all the more to wrap Chey in a comforting embrace.

* * *

Chey

The dream starts as it always does, we had just switched shifts with the other crew and we were heading back to base we were all laughing and joking about how crazy lovers could be when we get the distress signal from the ones who just relieved us. Toombs is behind the wheel and turns us around. We head back the way we came, but we don't see them anywhere. So we stop and walk to the signal beacon. The ground shakes and we look towards the ground vehicle Toombs is still in. Dirt and rock shoot up like a geyser. When the dust dissipates Toombs and the vehicle are gone. "Toombs! Toombs!" The others shout, I try to shush them not knowing if the creature is drawn to sound or movement. I stand still, but the vibrations continue further away, then the ground shakes again and we move.

Our guns don't even put a dent in the creature we need something bigger. I hear my comrades fall one by one screaming in agony the smell of melted flesh so putrid it permeates the air. Finally I find a missile launcher in the shift before ours ground vehicle the tires are melted and the engine smokes. I grab the three launchers I can find, there is only two others besides me of my unit still standing. We move and start a guessing game of where this thing will pop up. My two friends so far have been lucky, but eventually their luck runs out I keep firing until every rocket launcher is empty it finally kills the beast. The acid has burned through my barrier, my shields and my tech armor, by the time it reaches my skin on my back its lost some of it's potency. I activate my personnel beacon and wait for rescue.

I wake up gagging the smell from my dream fresh in my mind. I start to cry. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulders milk and honey chasing away the memory of the putrid smell. I sob into her chest as she wraps her arms around me. "Nightmare?" she asks. I nod. "Akuze." I reply. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks gently. "No, I want to forget about it for now. Make me forget Miri please." I cry softer. She tilts my face up and gently fuses her mouth to mine. It helps slightly, but I still can't shake the dream. Her lips and tongue become more insistent, demanding. The firestorm sets in sweeping me awash in typhoon of love and lust. I answer their call just as passionately.

Miri presses me into the cot, her body blanketing mine. I feel the heat pool low into my abdomen blood rushes to my cock and it hardens excruciatingly. Miri rubs her pussy against my cock inflaming my desire further. She sits up on my hips and unzips her cat suit and pulls it down revealing her black lacey bra that barely holds in her D cups. When her suit is pooled around her hips she leans forward pressing her lips to mine. I rub her hard nipples through the material of her bra, she moans. She pulls my shirt off throwing it somewhere behind her. I am not wearing a bra so she has instant access to my C cups. The first brush her fingers and lips on my rock hard nipples sends an electric shockwave through my whole body and I feel like I may come without ever taking my pants off. She rubs her still covered core against my hard shaft. I groan and moan and buck into her, she smirks. She runs her fingers down my chest her nails drag over my abs and I shiver and whimper. Her deft hands quickly unbutton and pull my pants down. I feel a brief respite from the pressure on my straining cock. She teases my shaft with her nails through my boxer briefs then tugs them down too. My pants and briefs are thrown over her shoulder. "No fair, I want to see you too." I beg. She smiles. " As you wish my little love." I sit back up on my elbows just watching her get up and her hands go to her remaining bit of cat suit. I lick my lips.

* * *

Miranda

Her hungry gaze makes me all the more flushed with desire. She licks her lips and I shiver with need, I know I am soaked through and through. A resist the temptation to rip the rest of my clothes off and just impale myself on her glorious hardened desire. "Slow, Miranda, Slow." I remind myself. Her eyes drag down every inch of skin I reveal to her she bites her lip in anticipation. God I feel like coming, just from the way she is looking at me. I think I am going too slow for her because she growls in frustration. I have pulled the rest of my suit off, but I am still clad in my bra and thong. I smirk and lean over her, she has a great view of my cleavage as I take her in my mouth She is so thick I can barely get two inches in. She lasts 3 minutes before she comes in my mouth. I know it has been awhile, so I don't get disappointed. Though I do wonder if she can come only once.

I stand up again her taste coats my tongue and I love her taste it's sweet and only slightly salty. A flavor I knew I could easily get addicted to. I unsnap my bra and toss it to the side, her cock twitches and gets a little bit harder. I arch an eyebrow. "Really, just from removing my bra." I pull down my panties and toss them in the same direction of my bra. I am glad she has a tent it does make it rather easy to keep track of clothes that have been discarded. I wonder when she got it. I stop my train of thought as I see that she is hard as a rock again. Maybe I should stroke her bit and find out if multiple orgasms are viable for her as well.

Her length is slick with her come and my saliva. I grip her shaft, she groans in pleasure. Again I can't help but be amazed, my fist is around her but there is still a good inch of space between my thumb and middle finger. I start out with a slow pace but quickly I get lost in how good she feels in my hand. My pace is fast and firm she comes again 10 minutes later. I lick her cum off and I see her body tense she's at half mast again. "Miranda will you stop teasing and finger fuck me already.'' Finger fuck, then I remember her saying she had female parts too, but I was too hypnotized by her magnificent rod at the time and how responsive it was. She lifts her cock and I see her core his slick with need, I slide two fingers in her and thrust with gusto. Her body continues to fascinate and get me super wet. I do want to come. As if sensing my need she gets up and presses me to her cot.

Her lips are like magic on my neck, clavicle and breasts. She strokes my clit as she sucks my nipples. I don't last long either, it feels like seconds but I know it was at least a few minutes. She kisses my neck. "It looks like I'm not the only minute woman here." She quickly swipes my ear with her tongue and I shudder in desire. She blazes a trail down my body to my now aching core. I want her tongue so badly right now. I push her head down as if to say get on with it she chuckles and vibrates all through out my core. I unintentionally moan louder. I really can not help it.

My hands grip the sheets immediately at the first brush of her tongue and my knees go weak. My grip only tightens as she continues to swipe her tongue across me. I buck at her wanting her mouth on my pulsing clit. She does not give me what I want. It is now my turn to growl in frustration. "Mmm.. you taste so good Miri." She says. "Oh God…"I rasp out. She kisses my clit once before her mouth engulfs it. Her tongue strokes it, her teeth graze it her mouth sucks on it as two fingers push into me. I come not five minutes later. "I need your cock in me.. Please Chey." I beg.

* * *

Chey

I nod and line up the head of my shaft with her entrance, an anxious look flits across her face. "Never had one so big in you before?" I ask with concern. "Longer yes, but never one so wide." She admits. "I'll take it slow then." I assure her. I push the head in she tenses for a second. I wait for her to nod. "Tell me if you need me to stop or if you don't like how it feels." I tell her. "Ok. I'm ready." She says. I push another inch into her stop and wait for her to adjust. She moans. "It feels so good. More." She says. I try to continue to push in slowly, but she doesn't give me the chance. She bucks and takes the rest of my 6 and half inches. I hold her hips this time. She tries to move me in her, I hold her firmly. "Miri.. Stop.. I don't want to hurt you. Wait a minute for your body to adjust." She grumbles at me.

After a minute I feel her stretch to accommodate my width. I move in and out of her slowly. She is so tight it's almost painful. I pull out to just the head her juices squelsh out coating my stiffness. I thrust back eliciting moans and groans. Each time I push back inside of her and thrust a few times incrementally increasing my speed. Each thrust in I stroke her clit for a second. In the twenty minutes I'm inside of her she comes hard at least three times. I am so close. "Miri I'm close, I need to go faster.'' I tell her. She has a goofy bliss induced grin on her face. "Please do, I'm close again too. Fuck me faster and harder." She pleads.

I thrust into with abandon, her breasts bouncing viciously, I slow down at her gasps. "Am I hurting you?" I ask her. "God no, It feels so fucking good.." she replies so I thrust into faster again. I am slightly worried the cot will break from the impacts of our lovemaking. I feel my balls tighten and her inner walls tighten. I rub her clit with my thumb as we both reach our peak screaming each others names. I roll to the side and almost off the cot. We lay there half on top of one another, attempting to catch our breaths. She rasps out between breaths; "That was fucking amazing." I kiss her lips and reply "It really was. Wanna go again?" I ask only half way serious. She chuckles "Give me ten minutes and I would be more then happy to." She replies, a hint of rekindled desire in her voice.

I remove the condom that I had put on at some point and toss it into a trash can I had acquired. She was running her fingers lightly over my soft and relaxed cock. "I have to admit, I am curious about how it feels to bury yourself in someone. I never thought to ask a man, because frankly I do not think they'd be able to describe it well." She says. "Miri, I couldn't even describe it. However, I have something that could show you." She arches an eyebrow. I lean over her and pull open a drawer on the night stand. I hand her the fake cock. She looks at it curiously. "Is this one of those strap ons that stimulate nerves?" she asks.

"Yep. Though this one actually goes inside you here, let me." I say. I test her with my fingers she is still very wet, and it is easy to slide in the short side of the toy. I turn it on it takes a couple seconds to attune itself to Miranda's nervous system. "How does it feel?" I ask. "Like I have a real penis." She replies grinning. She presses me back down on my back and tests how wet my I am with two digits. She thrusts a couple times to release the fluid that was held in. "You are pretty wet too, but I think I'll have you suck me anyways." She smiles having liked saying that.

* * *

Miranda

I shimmy up her body and present the toy to her lips. Her mouth opens and I press slightly into her. I can feel the push and pull as she sucks, the nerves stimulated. It feels so real and it has me thrusting into her mouth more aching for the sensations. I pull out and watch as the toy glistens, I want to be inside her hot core. It's like an impulse I cannot nor do I want to ignore. I slide back down her body and fuse my lips to hers. I break away and look at her biting my lower lip. She grips the shaft and lines it up to her lower lips. "Go slow Miri, it's been a long time since I have been fucked like that'" I nod and push into her sheathe, she's almost uncomfortably tight. Through the fake cock I feel her adjust and I begin moving slowly at first.

I had decided to let her set the pace and force, surprisingly she moves fast and I take her cue and take over the pace. There was something mesmerizing in the way her tits bounced with each thrust. " Faster, my love, harder, make me cum screaming." The spike in my desire from her words shocks me a bit first, but quickly enough I no longer care. I get lost in her and all the sensations from the cock. "Fuck.. I'm going to come Chey." Our gasps, moans and groans only adding to my need for release. Which we both reach within minutes. I could even feel my cum shooting into her body. "Wow." Is all we both can say.

"I think I need a shower. What time is it?" she asks. I check her clock which had fallen to the floor at some point. "2:30 am standard galactic time." I reply. She nods. "EDI. Are the showers free and empty?" she asks the AI. "Yes Chey. Would you like to shower?'' she asks. "Yes. Please." She replies back. "Very well, you still want me to lock the doors for you?" she asks. "Yes please just in case." I was hardly shocked about the late night showers EDI had told me about them. I was shocked she would decide to lock the door for Chey without either mine or Shea's permission. I reach down to take out the cock. She stops me.

"Let's go take a shower, take it with you and put it in your room, because preferably next time we make love, it would be in your nice big bed." She says. I gulp a bit of air. I shiver at the thought of a next time. There are so many things I want to do to her. " Exactly how do you propose I hid this cock in my cat suit from the night crew?" I ask her. "I'm going to give you a change of clothes, you take it to your room. Get clothes you wear take a shower and then you go back to your room lunch hour is at 3:15am so you shouldn't run into anyone." She replies. I feel a bit of adrenaline as we initiate our plan. Oddly the thought of being caught is turning me on a great deal. Or maybe it's the thought of showering with her. I close my eyes and picture the steamy room and soap and water cascading and caressing down her body, I nearly moan at the thought.

We separate as soon as we leave the elevator. We have been lucky that no one is around. I gather my clothes and quickly wipe down the cock with disinfectant wipes. As I walk by the window I catch a glimpse of my reflection and note that I seriously have a case of sex hair. I can't help but smile, never once in my sexual escapades did I ever get sex hair. The perfect human specimen and ice queen is never to have sex hair. It was just one more thing that I couldn't care less about with Chey. I was hers and she was mine. No matter what came our way. I was completely and irrevocably in love with Cheyenne Shepard.


	7. Chapter 7

Shea

I smiled, they thought no one was aware of them sneaking through the ship. I watched as they kissed goodnight after their shower and went to their own rooms. I grinned evilly. I couldn't resist. I sent a new message to Miranda. "'Loved the new hair do Miranda.' Xoxo Shepard." It was too dark but I imagined I could see a blush creep across her face. I was happy for my sister and Miranda, but at the same time I was depressed. Ashley apologized for what she said, but she still hasn't replied to me asking her to be my girl again. I missed her greatly. I love her so very much. A part of me wants for me to die on this mission. My sister could deal with the Reapers when they come. I was not in all actuality needed. One Shepard is as good as the other. Chey may even be better suited to it.

I shook my head of these negative and suicidal thoughts. I knew it was just my depression getting the better of me. Maybe once I'm done with the collectors Ashley would think me worthy of her love again. I knew more then anything when the Reapers come and they will, I will fight. I will fight to protect my heart even if I no longer was hers. So I would get my team and me through this mission. Come hell or high water I will be with her always. Maybe I could get her a present, we're going to Ilium later this morning. Maybe something that shows I still care for her as much as I ever did.

No I probably won't if I find something I know she'll like then I can get it and hold onto it in case she ever forgives me. I checked my emails again and as expected nothing from Ashley. I sighed. "I should try to get some sleep." I told myself. I tossed and turned for a bit, my mind would not quiet. I needed to focus on one thing. To no surprise Ashley was my focus, I stubbornly clung to the happy memories. The first we time touched in a friendly manner, the first time my lips touched hers, I remember it was Christmas time and everyone really wanted to do something for it. Of course Ashley was volunteered to ask me. I would have agreed to it no matter who asked. I had hoped it would cheer Chey up a bit. So I agreed and let her go as crazy as was possible with the credits we had found.

She took it to task and several other crew members were more then happy to help and follow her orders it was the first time I could see her be in command. Regardless of the so called Williams curse. I remembered the garland and tinsel strewn through out the mess hall. It was beautiful and amazing. I smiled when I saw the fake tree and the homemade ornaments, mostly from paper. She even manage to find a few fake mistletoe sprigging and she put them up around the mess hall. When the party happened Ashley and I ended up under one of the mistletoe we were both nervous but traditions are traditions. Somehow we both went in to kiss the others cheek, but we ended up kissing each other lips. It was just a peck and very chaste, but it sent fire running through my blood. Sleep was gentle and deep after my memories. Only briefly was Ilium and my mission on my mind.

There was a delay in going to Ilium I was scanning planets for resources we could use when an anomaly was detected. So we landed on the planet. It was just a mining facility that had been abandoned, and in a hurry, they had left a lot of logs and some resources. A Varren nest had moved in. I found a pup and felt bad for killing it's parents so I gave it to Jack. She could use the company and work on being responsible. Miranda at first was like, "No, No, No. The logistics alone of housing, feeding and cleaning up after it alone is just.. no." Then Chey made a pouty face and was like, "Please, please Miri. He's just a baby." I smiled when She replied. "Oh alright fine." She groaned. "Go Chey." I cheered for her in my mind.

* * *

Miranda

Chey had been tired a lot more lately and it wasn't from our nocturnal activities, she slept better when she was next to me. Akuze didn't plague her as much. I had my suspicions that it was her interrupted sleep cycles and her shower schedule. Still I made her see Dr. Chakwas regardless. Which only confirmed she was just exhausted. Which led her to be passed out currently on my bed, I guess we could call it our bed now, considering she mostly slept in here now. Still I felt concerned so I had Kelly inform Shea I needed to speak to her.

"Hey Kelly said you needed to speak with me." She looked over at the bed. "I did. It's about Chey." She snapped her attention back to me. "Is she alright?" she asks. "Dr. Chakwas says she's exhausted and not getting a good enough amount of sleep." I tell her. We sit on the couch in the front room. "I am not sure if you are aware but Chey gets broken sleep. Not entirely my fault she initiates it most of the time. Chey gets up and takes a shower every night between 2am and 3am. It's the only time the showers are guaranteed to be free. I thought about putting a shower for her in her but it is logistically impossible." I tell her.

"Why would she keep doing that? I said she could use my shower." She says. "I think she thinks you meant only those two times. You should probably let her know, your shower is available for her to use anytime she needs to." I said. "I will when she wakes up, but you two cannot have sex in there, like ever." Shepard said. "No worries Shepard, I don't think we'd want to besides, if we wanted to have sex in the shower all we'd have to do is either use the crews shower at 2 am or get a hotel room where available." I said. "Fair enough. Anything else?" she asks. "As a matter of fact, speaking of sisters, I need your help. Do you remember what I told you about my father?" I ask, she nods. "Well, I have a genetic twin, and when I escaped father I took her with me. Well, Cerberus helped me hide her with another family. I think father may know where she is, I don't know how, I was careful when we ran. I need your help to move her and her family." I explain.

"Okay, I will help you. Where do we need to go?" She asks. "I have a contact on Ilium, I need to meet with Lanteia in Eternity lounge. From there we should get what we need to move her safely and anonymously." I tell her. "Alright. That kind of works with everything we have to do. I have some intel that TIM gave me for Liara, something about the shadow broker. I didn't really read through it. Samara and Thane should be there too according to dossiers. We'll be on Ilium in the morning. Speak to your contact first then go see Liara." She says. "Thank you Shepard." I replied. "It's Shea to you Miranda. My sister's girlfriend does not call me Shepard." She says. I nod.

She goes to check on Chey, and I get back to my reports. Five minutes pass. "Umm.. Miranda? Can you come here for a second?" she asks I get up noting the worry in her voice. "What is It Shea? Chey?" I ask. "Watch." She says and so I focus on Chey a few minutes later there is a flicker of blue. "Biotics? She's never had Biotics before. Maybe we should go get Karin." She nods and leaves the room another few minutes later and another Biotic flare up. I feel a hand on my shoulder and move over for Karin. She observes for a moment the scans Chey. "Biotics developing at her age. Most Biotics show signs at puberty, not at 28." She says. She sets up a injection needle.

"I am going to boost her systems with some vitamins and proteins. She should be ok to go to Ilium tomorrow. I recommend finding Samara first, she'll need someone to teach her how to control it and use it." She says. "I can teach her, I am more then capable." I respond. "I don't doubt that dear, the more Biotic instructors she has the better. Plus Samara has the added benefit of living so long. I don't know how old she is, but I have no doubt her experience will be invaluable. For now, let her sleep." She tells me. I nod and move her hair from her forehead. "She's a bit feverish," I state. "That would be the Biotics adjusting to her nervous system. That would be why she needs a full nights rest. Do not let her get out of this bed until morning and avoid sexual intercourse until tomorrow as well." She orders, and walks out. Shea follows her after leaning down to kiss Chey's head. "Take good care of her. I guess we'll get Samara first unless Chey says otherwise. Sorry." She says. "Don't worry about it, Chey comes first." I tell her.

After she leaves I finish the last report that had to be put in before 5 and turn off the computer. I was thankful I had decided to get curtains the last time we were on the citadel. I would have engaged privacy mode had I not known TIM would question it. I changed into a pair of her pajama pants and a tank top I had stolen from Chey, last night. I grab a couple bottles of water from my mini fridge and set one on the floor on each side of the bed. I sit down next to her on the bed and read a book on my data pad, and just listen to her breathe and check on her every now and then. Sometime around 10 pm the little flares of biotic energy stops. I check her temperature and see her fever is down. I breathe in relief, I had heard horror stories of people at a later age developing biotic energy and being ripped apart fro the inside out. I was very grateful she had passed that danger point. There were still others, but at this time she was out of immediate danger.

It was also safe enough for me to touch her, so I sent a message to Shea to let her know that Chey was ok and got under the covers and laid on my left side and faced her I touched her cheek and she turned over on her left side assuming the little spoon position. I pressed my chest against her back and put my arms around her. She relaxed further into my embrace and I fell asleep minutes later. Still amazed at how in tune our bodies were.

Sometime in the night I became the little spoon, which gave Chey unbridled access to my body which she took advantage of. She was rubbing my nipple when I woke up. We didn't need to speak our bodies knew what we wanted. I turned over onto my back to give her better access to my chest and groin area. I had been having a rather naughty dream of us surprisingly in the shower. "Damn Shea and the ideas she gives me" I thought to myself. I felt her hand descend my body to my core and she reached into my pants and began stroking my clit moaning was never so hard to repress, when she touched me. I felt two of her fingers slide easily into me.

"Damn Miri you're so wet already, pleasant dreams." She says. "Only every time I dream of you." I reply. "That is so freaking hot. Tell me about your dream as I fuck you with my fingers." She says. She is being the dominant one this time. "I was in the shower. You came in and I could see through the shower curtain as you removed your clothes. Then you started stroking yourself. You asked me if" I liked what I saw.'' I nodded and you started stroking yourself faster."

* * *

Chey

God her telling me her dream got me so hard and I could even picture it. "Then you asked me "if I wanted you inside me. " I nodded again, then you ordered me to beg for it." I could see it hear my words picture her nods and her eyes glued to my hardness. "I begged you. 'Chey, fuck me with your cock. I need you inside of me filling me and fucking me hard and fast.' " she said. Fuck I was so hot. I rolled on top of her. "Your wish is my command." I rammed into her delighting in her gasp and grunt at my almost unexpected intrusion. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I fucked her hard and fast like she begged in her dream until I was close to coming I pulled out and finished myself and her off with my hands. I had no condom so it was the best way to prevent pregnancy. Not that I would mind having my offspring growing inside of her. Which led me to picture it.

I rested on her chest panting. I was worried now, normally it takes a lot more for me to start panting, and I felt hot, and not in the good way. "Are you alright love?" she asks. "Yeah, I think so I must have slept too much yesterday. I still feel exhausted and I think I am getting feverish." I said. She puts her hand on my forehead. "Must be the Biotic energy." She says. I look at her puzzled. "Sorry, apparently you have Biotics developing in you. Shea caught you flicker with blue energy a couple times when she came in here. She pointed it out to me, which we then pointed out to Karin. She pointed it out to us that although rare, Biotics were blossoming in you. She gave you some vitamins and proteins to help your body get used to it. You should probably go see her." She tells me.

I drink the bottle of water I found next my side of her bed, and got up and dressed. "Damn, I missed my shower last night." I think as I enter the med bay. "Hey aunt Karin. Miranda explained a bit about last night. I assume you need to check on me again." I said. "It would be wise for me to do so. Hop up here then." She says. "Cute auntie Karin. Make fun of the vertically challenged." I say. "Would you like a foot stool darling?'' She teases. "Keep it up old woman and I may just have to accidentally use my new Biotics on you." We laugh, she hugs me. "I'm glad your okay. Until we can start getting you trained with Biotics I'm going to give you this cocktail, which should keep them from burning you out." She injects her concoction into my neck and hands me a bunch of vials and an injection gun. "When ever you feel yourself getting too hot, inject this into you. It will help. Now go tell your sister and please ask to use her shower you reek of sex darling." I smile at her and walk out and to the elevator and punch in my sister's floor.

I knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asks through the door. "It's me Chey." She opens the door and hugs me tightly then puts us at shoulders distance. "Whew sis, use my shower first then we'll talk." You would think I would be ashamed to smell like sex like I did, but I wasn't I grinned with pride. "Jealousy does not suit you big sis." I comment. "Uh huh, get in the shower. From now on my shower is always free for you to use. No more broken sleep cycles. I need you at your best for what's to come. I'll get you some clothes and when I come back I better not find Miranda in there with you. I told her you two were to never have sex in my shower." She says. I laugh, now I know why Miri dreamed about fucking in the shower. "What? What is so funny. I'm deadly serious about that." She says with a pout. "Sorry your shower comment made her dream about doing it. It was a steamy dream." She groans.

* * *

Shea

I groaned at her inappropriate pun. She didn't make puns often for which I was grateful punning always grated on my nerves. She closes the door to the shower, and I head out to the elevator. "EDI lockdown my room. No one but me enters at this time." I order her. It's funny how I refer to her as a her and not an it, like I used to. I guess I have grown to like her, which given my history with AI is a bit of a shock to me. I shrugged, I saw no reason to change it. EDI has done good by us. I run into Miranda on the way back from Chey's little tent room in cargo bay. "Shea, may I ask you something?" She asks. "Of course Miranda. What is it?" I ask. She follows me up the elevator. "I was wondering, should I ask Chey to move into my room with me? She sleeps there most nights anyways. At least from midnight to 5 am. TIM doesn't turn his monitors on till then. I love going to bed and waking up with her, but I worry." She says.

"Your worried TIM will try to use your relationship? Also that because she knows it could get you in to trouble she will tell you no. You are also worried if the crew scrutinizing will get the better of her." I guessed. She nods. "I also don't want to make her uncomfortable. The last lover she lived with was her wife." She says. "Let me reassure you then. As far as TIM trying to use her that would be up to you and Chey. She doesn't give two shits about what TIM wants. She will do as she pleases in regards to him. She also does not care what the crew thinks. She likes them, but she loves you. She sleeps better with you in the room. She isn't ashamed of your relationship, but she knows that you have to maintain a certain façade. She will not do anything that would make your life or duties harder or more complicated then they are." I said. "So I shouldn't ask her then?" she questions.

"Miranda, do you love her enough to throw these concerns out the airlock? Are you ashamed of your relationship? Do you love her enough to not give a damn what others think or say, not even myself or our mother?" I had to ask these questions, I had to know, if Miranda was genuine with her feelings. "Yes. I love her more then anything, even more then my breath." She responds and I can see and feel that she is genuine. "Then ask her, talk to her about these worries of yours as you have done with me. Don't let her give you excuses, because she will especially if it could damage your reputation. Make her look you in the eyes and say yes or no. I f she says no ask her why. This is when you need to be aggressive with her. Anytime you are ready to move the relationship to the next level you have to be firm with her." I said.

"Now I'm not saying move her in regardless of her thoughts, I mean talk to her about her reasons if she gives you any. If she asks for some time to think about it. Give her that time. Be firm, but not overbearing." I advise her secretly hiding my grin. I knew my sister would say yes in a heartbeat, but it was a bit of fun, making Miranda anxious. I am horrible I know it, but it's so nice to see cool and collected operative Lawson freaking out a bit. "EDI. Unlock the door now." I order. "Yes Shepard, though I will warn you she is quite naked and I am not entirely sure what she is doing?" She says but unlocks the door. A couple of uncomfortable thoughts and unwanted images come to my mind. "Please do not be masturbating, I really don't need to see her doing that." I think to myself. I did not need the image of what I saw either. She was doing jumping jacks when I came in and everything on her was bouncing, I mean everything. I heard Miranda whimper next to me. "Oh god! Warn a person next time!" I shout.

* * *

Chey

''Sorry I asked EDI where you were and she said you were talking to Miranda, and I was starting to get a chill, so I figured I could do some stretches and exercises to keep warm. I thought you'd let me know via EDI that you were on your way back. I am sorry." I reply. "I'm not." Miranda says in a sultry tone. I lift an eyebrow at her. "Get dressed and ready to go groundside now. You two can fuck like bunnies later for all I care." She orders. Without our gazes leaving each other we say in unison. "Yes Commander." Shea groans and pushes Miranda out of the room. Which snaps me back to this reality and I give Shea and apologetic look and begin putting my clothes on. I borrow her deodorant and hair brush she at least remembered to bring my toothbrush.

I know something is on her mind and as I start to brush my teeth I prompt her. "Bee in your bonnet Shea?" I ask. "Do you get worried that TIM would try and use your relationship against me?" She asks. "Of course I worry about that, but you as well as I know that once we give our heart to someone we couldn't stand to not be around them. I loved Liana, but she never completely had my heart. I could never give it all to her. I wanted to protect her from the nightmares I have. With Miranda I don't, it's hard to explain. I don't know. I just know that I have never loved anyone the way that I love Miranda. Maybe it's bad but if I ever lost Miranda, I do not think I would have the will to live anymore." I try to explain.

" I understand. I am feeling that way about Ashley right now. The only thing keeping me going is knowing she is out there. If destroying the collectors will keep her safe, then I am more then willing to sacrifice all just to keep her safe, happy, and at peace, even if it means it will be without me in her life." She says. Her words make me think, in a way I hadn't before. "If she survives this and needs to be free, I would grant it to her. I would do all that I could to keep this universe safe for her." I said. "If God forbid she died, then what. If she dies when we finally meet up with the collectors then what?" She asks. "Then they will die screaming and burn with me. Is it not the same for you if it was Ash? Would you not destroy those that took her from you?" I ask. "I would, but I also know Ash would want me to stay alive and stop the Reapers. Would Miranda ask you the same?" she asks.

"I do not know. I would like to say yes, but we have never actually discussed what we should do in that event. We will talk about it later. I know we need to, we may not want to but it's important." I admit. "Good. Don't lose yourself in her completely, I to have thought that only one Shepard needs to live through this to stop the imminent arrival of the reapers. Honestly though I am not sure I could do it without you." She admits. Fully dressed I hug her tightly. "I don't think I could beat them without you either. So I give you my word as a Shepard. Even if Miri doesn't survive this mission, but I do. I give you my word that when the Reapers come I will be by your side or wherever you need me until they are stopped." I say solemnly. "I vow the same to you Chey. Shea and Cheyenne Shepard will not quit until the Reaper threat is removed.'' She vows too. "Afterwards, well we'll play it by ear. I won't make any promises I can't keep." I said. "Agreed. Neither will I." she replies. We land on Ilium shortly afterwards. I said I'd be fine to take care of Oriana first, then we'll talk to Liara and locate the Justicar Samara. I briefed them on the vials and injections. We each take an injector and 3 vials. "To Eternity lounge first." I say. "To Eternity Lounge." She confirms.


	8. Chapter 8

Shea

So now I now knew why Miranda was so loyal. I don't think she sees it, but TIM is essentially holding Oriana hostage to keep Miranda in line. Hopefully this will open her eyes more to just how evil TIM is. I can't say all Cerberus is evil, because so far the crew I have on SR2 is good and I feel like I can trust them. I wonder if Chey knew anything about Oriana. The fact that Miranda has a sister seems like it would have been important. I didn't even care that Miranda was in ear shot almost. "Chey did you know about Oriana?" she shakes her head. "Really? With all the company you and Miranda keep with each other. It seems a bit strange that Oriana never comes up." I comment.

"When I'm in Miranda's company other things tend to come up." She says. Great a pun. "I am trying to be serious with you, stop with the innuendo." Her eyes light up. " Sorry sis, but Miranda's the only one allowed in my end oh!" Damn I walked into that one, I hear Miranda snicker. I am on the verge of saying something else when I hear an irate Asari outside of Eternity. I approach and ask her what is wrong. "Oh some idiot is causing a scene in my club. If he doesn't quit it soon I'm going to warp him into pieces." She says. "We'll look into it." I tell her We enter the lounge, I head to the bar and stop short. "Maybe we shouldn't get involved with this place's business after all, let's go speak to Lanteia." I really didn't want to go over there.

"What? You said you would, a Shepard never backs out of their word." Chey says. "But I don't wanna, now." I whine. My eyes dart back to the origin of the disturbance, Chey follows my gaze. "Isn't that Conrad Verner?" she asks. I nod. "Shea, look at him his wearing fake N7 armor, he is going to get himself killed. He needs to be set straight again." She says. "You do it then." I tell her. "No can do sis. If he hero worshipped me I would, but he doesn't, so it falls to you." Chey says. I groan. "You're right and I hate you." I say. "No you don't you love me to pieces. I'm your favorite sister." She says. "You're my only sister numb nuts." I said already feeling like I would regret saying that. "I haven't had numb nuts in a while thanks to Miri." She says.

"Oh Dear merciful God. Miranda shut her up, even if you have to stick a sock in her mouth. Damn it!" Miranda has adopted that soon to pun grin. "I would, but the only thing I'd like to stick in her mouth I left on the ship in my bedroom." She says. "That was a terrible pun my love, but I would be more then happy to allow you free reign of my mouth later tonight." She says suggestively rubbing Miranda's arm. I can't take it anymore. I would rather deal with Conrad for a day then have to hear their sexually charged comments. An hour later the problem is solved. Conrad thinks he helped and is now leaving. I return to the entrance where a Quarian and slave broker are talking. I demand the slave be freed. They explain about some stupid contract and how it can't be broken. I have to figure a way around it. I convince a representative of Synthetic Insights to hire her, pay out the contract and garnish wages until repaid.

Then I follow Miranda to her contact. After speaking with Lanteia we head to where Oriana is supposed to go. We find out Niket, an old friend of Miranda's betrayed her for a great deal of money from her father. I stop her from killing him, but then the Eclipse merc does. I have never seen Miranda so pissed and deadly. I feared for my sister at first, but I knew Chey could take anything Miranda dished out. Eventually we made it to her sister where Chey convinced her to speak to Oriana.

* * *

Chey

" Come on Miri, it won't kill you to talk to her. You don't have to tell her everything. But it wouldn't hurt her to know she has a big sister to love and look out for her. I don't know what I would do if I had never had Shea. Give it a chance love." I tell her. "Oh alright, I'll go." She says. "Okay we'll wait here." I reply. She grabs my hand. "I don't think so you are coming with me to meet her. If I am going to have a relationship with my sister, then she needs to know who you are and what you mean to me." She says. I hear my sister snicker, she just loves how Miri has me wrapped around her finger. I sigh and go with her. "Are you nervous?" she asks. "Almost as nervous as you." I reply.

We approached Oriana and her family. "Hello, my name is Miranda Lawson, and this may be hard to believe but I am your sister." She said though you couldn't tell right off how nervous she was. "It's not that unbelievable. When I was placed in foster care, a man who went by The Illusive Man told me I had a sister and he knew you and that you rescued me from our tyrant of a father. I asked him if I could meet you, because I had felt a piece of my heart was missing. He said that you were on a classified mission and he couldn't divulge it. He also said our father keeps tabs on you. So meeting me would put you and I in danger. After that he never spoke to me again. I didn't want to compromise you in any way so I didn't look into it any further." She said. Miranda hid her shock well, but I could also tell something was niggling at her mind. I would ask her about it later.

"Hello, I am Cheyenne Shepard, a friend of your sisters." I said not sure how she would feel about me being her girlfriend. "No, I think you are more then that." She said. She was very astute. "Cheyenne is my girlfriend and we love each other, but I thought you should meet her. Because if you are ever in trouble and you can't find me, look for Cheyenne or her sister Shea." She points to my sister who is speaking to Kasumi at the moment. "They will help you and keep you safe, if I am ever not able to. I can't tell you everything now. I promise you I will though. I think I'm going to speak to your parents a bit, let them get to know me." She saunters off I watch her go. Suddenly terrified she left me alone with Oriana.

"So, you are my sister's girlfriend. I think I can see in you what she does. I don't know how much we are alike, but usually if someone isn't as tall or taller then me I don't look twice. On you though it is adorable. Also you are really hot, I may try and steal you away." She says smiling. "You can try, but you won't be successful. Every molecule of my being is for Miranda." I respond to her playful teasing. "Do you even like females?" I ask. "That's mighty bold of you. In all truth, I do not have a preference. I love who I love." She says. " Do you feel the same?" She asks. "Nope. I prefer women all around." I reply. "You will take care of her right and keep her safe?" she says. " I can't promise that, not with what we're facing. I can promise to fight with all that is in me to do my best. I can also promise to always love and cherish her. I hope that is good enough for now." I say somberly. "For now." She comments.

Miranda comes up to my side and laces her fingers with mine. "We need to leave my love. The mission won't wait forever. Let me say my goodbyes to them and I'll join you guys soon enough." She says. I kiss her hand and wave goodbye to them and meet my sister at the elevator. "nerve wracking isn't it, meeting your girlfriends family." Shea says. "Yes was that like that for you?" I ask. "Worse. Williams women are terrifying." She responded and I laughed. "If they were anything like I Ash, I can believe it." I said. "They are very much alike." Shea says chuckling too, but I could see her sadness. I hugged her, to give her some measure of comfort.

* * *

Miranda

"You seem to hit it off with Chey pretty quickly?" I ask my sister. "We did, didn't we." She smiles at me. I watched the exchange it looked a little flirtatious to me. I better make it known that Chey is mine. "You aren't harboring intentions are you?" I ask. "What if I was?" she asks. I think she may be teasing. "She is rather delicious all compact and bursting with strength, she is absolutely gorgeous." She says, ok I am almost sure she is teasing. " That she is, but she is also mine, and I do not share. Not even with my sister." I tell her. She giggles. "Relax sis, I have no intentions and she has made it clear she is taken. Her exact words were 'every molecule of my being is for her'. I promise she is all yours." She replies. "And don't you forget it. I want to marry her. But first I need to ask her to move in with me. I have given your parents my contact information on the Normandy and this is my personal contact information. If you write or send me anything make sure it is well encrypted." I tell her. "I will. I'm glad we finally got to meet." She hugs me. I stiffen at first but quickly relax into it.

I rejoined the Shepards and Kasumi. I put my arm around Chey's shoulder and we waved good bye one last time. I turn to the eldest Shepard. "Thank you again for doing this for me Shea." I tell her. " Your welcome. I was happy to help. Now let's catch up with Liara and try to find Samara and Thane." She tells us. I do not think I stop holding Chey's hand the whole walk to Liara's office. When Liara greets them, I get a pang of jealousy as Liara embraces Chey. In my opinion, I think she holds her just a bit longer then I like. When she separates from them I grab Chey's hand. Liara gives our joined hands a look and then I notice she glimpses down at Chey's cotch. Jealousy pings me again, and a part of me wonders if there was something between them. "Surely Chey would have told me if that was the case." I think to myself.

In less then a minute Liara resumes her cold exterior. I feel Chey squeeze my hand and we leave the room for a bit. "A credit for your thoughts, you got a bit tense in there are you ok?" she asks. "Liara seemed to hold onto you longer then Shea. Did you and her…?" I ask she finishes. "Get together. No. we are just friends. She was more interested in my sister and Tali. Plus at the time she met me, I was an emotional void. She eventually got me to open up more, but not completely, which led us to be friends. Until I met you I never really let anyone in completely." She answers. I lean down and kiss her. "Sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion." She hugs me and nuzzles my chest. "It's okay. I sometimes worry Jacob will take you from me. He told me you two had a thing for a bit." She says. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. When I was rebuilding Shea, we used each other for stress relief. I ended it when he seemed to want more." I reply.

"Why? Jacob's a decent fellow, not that I am complaining his loss is my gain." She says. "I didn't want a commitment. I never wanted more then stress relief until I met you." I tell her. "That's good to know, because casual sex and I don't work. Not that I ever tried mind you. My wife was my first and only partner until you came along." She says. I want to ask her to move in with me, but it doesn't feel like the right time yet. "Then I will endeavor to be a good experience for you." I said. "You already are." She says. Shea meets us in the hallway. "So we're going to meet Liara at her apartment this evening. We need to get her shadow broker obsession taken care of before it kills her. Chey do you think you'll be ok learning about your Biotics from Miranda and Jack and maybe Liara if you can reach her?" she asks her. "I'll be fine, plus Jacob can help teach me too." She says.

* * *

Shea

I felt a bit bad putting getting Samara off, but I could see Liara spiraling in to a vortex of self destruction. I think Chey will be fine for now. Her Biotics seem under control for now. "Do we have time to resupply before going to Liara's?" Chey asks. "We can get some, mostly get food and drinks, don't forget to get more dextrose rations. Triple the amount of food we normally get. Once you Biotics completely kick in we'll need the extra portions. The stores are on the way to the cab station." I inform them. I also want to look through the gift store. I wanted to find a gift for every birthday, anniversary and Christmas I missed and ones for this year too. I didn't think gifts would make it better between Ashley and I but still I wanted too.

My ears are assaulted by a big voice spouting terrible poetry. I follow the voice and am shocked that it belonged to a Krogan. I followed his line of sight which led to an Asari. She looked a bit tense and was shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. I approach her. "Is that guy bothering you?" I ask. "What? No , yes I don't know. That's Char he was my boyfriend not to long ago. He's harmless we got into an argument and now he is trying to woo me?" she explains. "Tell me more, maybe I can help." So she does. "Look at him, obviously he's crazy about you, give him another chance." She considers it a moment. "You're right, and I can't deny that I absolutely love him too. I'm going to go talk to him. Here's a discount to my store. Thank you Commander Shepard." She says.

"Ah and Cyrano de Shea strikes again." My sister remarks. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I look through her wares, nothing here screams Ashley, but Char did give me an idea. Ash loves poetry, so I decided I would woo her like Char did. Except through emails. I'll find some that express how I feel and attempt to write ones of my own. It was bit nostalgic for me. Ash had wooed me with poetry when we were dancing around our feelings for each other. She actually seduced me before Ilos with a poem. The poem wasn't even remotely sexual, but her velvety voice always reduced me to putty in her hands. The night before Ilos I was a virgin. Ashley never laughed or teased me when I told her I was a. She was gentle and passionate with me that night. It was perfect.

"Maybe I should read them to her and send her the voice recording as well as the poems written down." I decide to myself. There is a noticeable lift in my step and I end up buying everything on her terminal. All ship models, fish, and even a space hamster. I send Kasumi back to the ship to wait for the orders. I do not think she would nick anything, but I sent a message to Aunt Karin to bring the deliveries to my room and send her a list of my purchases, just in case anything gets "lost in delivery". All that done I look for any upgrades I can afford. By the time we get to cab terminal I have a several more upgrades and just enough credits left to take the cab to and from Liara's apartment.

I didn't expect to arrive at a police scene. "What happened here?" I ask one of the police officers. "Someone tried to kill your friend." An Asari says from the stairs. "let them pass." She orders the officers. "You can't do that." One of them says. "I just did, let them in Spectre authority." She says. She shakes my hand. "Tela Vasir. Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. I see that you have been reinstated." She says. "I did. So what exactly happened here?" I ask her. " A sniper tried to put a bullet in your friends head, I do not think they were expecting the kinetic barriers." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chey

I was listening to her story, but I kept getting the feeling she was hiding something. "She stuck around for five whole minutes after the attack before leaving." She said. My only question was "How would she know unless she was here?" I kept it to myself though. I could be reading too much into it too. Still the bad feeling remained. "Liara was expecting me. She would have left a message or something. Let me take a look around, maybe I can find something else." Shea says. As we walked around her apartment, it was beautiful despite the bullet hole. I could not help but picture Miranda and I in it. We could stand by the window and look at the sunset. My hands would be on her growing belly. We could make love on the couch looking at the sky. The bathroom was a sight to behold. There was a hot tub and enormous shower. The things we could do in there. I got lost in my thoughts and Miranda nudged me. And pointed down to my slightly bulging pants . "I would love to know the fantasies that have just went through that dirty little mind of yours. But alas investigate now. Fantasize later." She says quietly.

I do notice that a pregnant Miranda is on my mind a lot lately. So I steer my mind away from that image and all the ones related to how she got there, and just focus on the investigation and my growing concerns about Vasir. As we continue to explore the apartment I begin to wonder if my concerns, were due to my experience with Saren or just my general mistrust of any spectre that isn't my sister. So lost n my thoughts again. I do not realize Shea has found the message, nor do I hear where we are going next. I just follow Shea. "Now I would pay you a credit for your thoughts love." Miranda says. I check to make sure neither spectre can hear us. "It's Vasir. I know she is a spectre, but I feel like she is hiding something. I mean how could she know how long until Liara left the apartment unless she was here and could see her." I share with Miri.

"That's a valid point. Unless we find Liara we won't know. We'll just keep an eye on her. You should tell Shea." She says. "I will as soon as Vasir isn't hounding our every step." I tell her. I feel hot, it was the first time I had to use an injection since we had been on Ilium. "You okay there little one?" Vasir asks me. "I am fine. I just had to take my medicine." I reply. I won't tell her for what exactly, I may need those Biotics sooner then I think. I hope and pray Shea does not share that information with her. I need not worry Shea has her mind on the mission entirely and focusing on finding Liara. Miri rubs my back soothingly as we ride in the back of the cab. Vasir is driving, she knows where the Dracon Trade Center is. I feel a slight buzzing in my head. I whisper it to Miri. "Take another injection if it gets too bad. We really need to start working with your Biotics. After we are done with this and have some free time we'll start working on it." She says. I nod and lean on her shoulder and close my eyes. "I'm not sure the small one will make it through this." I hear Vasir say. I glare at her in the review mirror. Shea looks at me. I nod that I will be ok. "She'll be fine. She's just been feeling under the weather. She's adjusting to full nights of sleep now. Her body is just catching up to the change." Shea says.

"Well if you think so, but you may want to send her back when we get there. She could be a liability." Vasir says. "With all due respect, I know her better then you. She knows her limits, and she won't overdue it. I believe in her." Shea says. I am grateful she kept my new condition to herself. Perhaps she too is starting to question Vasir. I certainly hope so. I close my eyes again bask in my Miri's touch and sent. She strokes my hair in a also soothing manner. I sigh in contentment. How I love this woman. If I could spend the rest of my life with her near me I would have no regrets when it is finally time for me to go to my eternal rest.

* * *

Miranda

Something is off with Chey's passive Biotic energy. The buzzing and headaches aren't supposed to star until she actively uses biotics. Unless they are defending her from intrusive biotics. I look at Vasir in rear view she is still staring at us, no Chey and her eyes have a bit of blue energy in them. Damn Asari they would be able to sense latent and suppressed biotics. "Vasir is there a reason why you keep staring at my girlfriend?" I ask her with a hint of threat in my voice. " Yes. I was wondering if that hot little piece of ass was taken, but that answers my question. Perhaps we could have a little tryst us three you are pretty smoking yourself." She says. I feel my biotics flare. "Not even if the universe depended on it." I growl at her. ''Vasir. If you value your existence you will refrain from gawking at my sister, if Miranda doesn't rip you to shreds with her biotics, then I will with my bare hands. Chey is not a piece of meat." Shea says in that commanding voice that brokers no compromise.

Thankfully she heeds Shea's word. I still feel a bit like tearing her apart. I feel Chey caress my stomach and all hostility ceases and my biotics calm. Shea busies Vasir's mouth with questions about the tower. I really can't wait till we can be away from her. I know her excuse was bullshit so I faked my jealousy, but not my anger. No one gets into my girl's mind without her permission. We land at the base of the tower. They go ahead of us, I stay back a bit with Chey. "Is the buzzing and headache gone?" I ask her. "Yeah. It stopped after you two yelled at her." She answers. "Good. Vasir was probing your mind and body with subtle biotic waves. I am pretty sure she knows you have Biotic potential." I say. "Well, damn there goes my secret weapon." She states.

We hear an explosion and run to catch up with Shea. The building is on fire. "Well fuck me sideways." Chey says. "Later darling. Things just got a whole lot more complicated." I said. "Please do not share your sexy times with us. I really don't want that image in my head.. too late. Time to kill things until I forget." Shea says. "Mmm.. I won't be forgetting it anytime soon." Chey says her voice dripping with lust. "Okay new rule. Either fuck till it's out of your system for a bit before missions or else I won't take you two along at the same time." Shea says. We both look guilty. " Sorry Shea we'll contain ourselves." We say at the same time. "Thank you." She replies.

We can see her smile. It doesn't bug her as much as she'd like us to think. The only reason it bugs her at all is because she misses Ashley. I have a feeling that if Ashley were with us, she wouldn't be much different then us. I should ask Liara, or Chey what Shea was like with Ashley. Floor after floor we face the shadow broker's forces until we come to the top only for Vasir to be there already spouting how if she had only gotten her sooner she could have saved Sekat. I really want to call bullshit on her as does Chey. "Check his body, maybe he has the data on him." Shea says. "He's empty they must have looted it off his body." I said. "Must have. Speaking of bodies did you find your friends?" she asks. "You mean this body." Liara steps forward and points her predator hand gun at Vasir. "Wait Liara, she's on our side.'' Shea says.

" I doubled back after the explosion. She killed Sekat and tried to kill me at my apartment I saw her through the window. She has the data." Liara says. Vasir tries to make up an excuse. Shea finally puts all the pieces together and turns her gun on to her as well.

* * *

Shea

I can't believe I didn't put it together sooner. "Now it makes sense. How else could you have known how she diverted the bullet or how long she was in the apartment before. You saw me coming and figured you could use me to find where Liara went." I felt like an idiot. She tries to hit us with a powerful wave of Biotics Liara and Miranda stop it with a barrier. I run through barrier and tackle Vasir. Then we are falling and twisting and punching each other. Finally she gets her feet on me and kicks off of me sending me crashing hard to the floor. The wind was knocked out of me as I was catching my breath I see Liara jump down and chase she doesn't even look back. Chey helps me up as we watch Liara tear through a couple of mercs and races after Vasir.

We stood shocked at that, we didn't have much time to think about it as more forces swamped us. We dove into cover. Again I saw Miranda at her most terrifying display of Biotic attacks. She really wanted Vasir too. I was reloading when I thought back to the ride in the cab with her. In hindsight that whole charade that happened was not sincere. Something else was transpiring there. I made a note to myself to ask Miranda at a later time. Like when we weren't ass deep in mercs. Even my sister was really tearing them up, so she must know too. So either one I can ask about it. "Later." I reminded myself. I also had a few choice words and questions for Ms. T'Soni. I was quite cross with her at the moment. So I guess I'll take it out on these poor sods.

We reached the parking lot and I was further incensed to see Liara just waiting there. "I'm fine by the way thanks for asking." I say with irritation. Miranda and Chey climb in back. I could tell Chey was worried about me driving in a high speed chase. Ideally she would be better at it. I shake my head. I'm far too agitated to just sit there, and I planned on driving like a mad woman like I used to in the Mako just to scare Liara. Chey buckles herself and Miranda in and grips her hand. I hear her say. "If we die here, I just want you to know, I would really have liked you carrying my babies." Miranda lightly slaps her. "You arse. Now you tell me." She says. Then kisses her passionately. " I just wanted to kiss you one last time before we died in a fiery crash." Another kiss. "Also I would have loved to have your babies." She said. I couldn't tell if they were kidding or not, but I was plainly able to see Liara blush. Which gave me an idea.

"Hey so if you two wanted to fuck one last time, I can push this button to raise the tinted window. Won't do shit to keep out sound though." I smirk at them. Liara blushes further. "Nah the way you drive it be too hard and not in a good way." Chey says. I start laughing my ass off and so do they. "For Goddess sake! Please refrain from any fucking back there and talking about fucking too!" she shouts. We are stunned she never shouted before let alone cussed. She glares at me. "You focus on following Vasir! I won't let her get away with that data!" My eyebrows arch. "Yes Mistress." I say cheekily. She is silent other then telling me to go faster, stay on her, turn here and some other amusing comments. I kind of liked this more commanding and confident Liara. Now if only she wouldn't be so cold and distant. "We'll work on it." I decide.

* * *

Miranda

"Hey Miri, this might be bad but I think Liara gave me a hard on." Chey says. I see Shea trying to suppress a grin. " Don't feel bad, I think my thong just caught fire. That was fucking sexy as hell. Maybe we should try to be more commanding when we are being the dom during sex." I admit truthfully to her, I also see she was telling the truth she was very hard I thought she might bust out of her armor. I can't see Liara's face but I see Shea mouth "She made me hot too." She mouths. I smile. Chey leans in closer to my ear and whispers. "I think Liara's eyes were starting to turn black there. I think being dominate and hearing us say she got us horny made her horny too." I kiss her ear. "God that was so hot. Next time be that way with me." We giggle.

"Alright giggle girls back to the matter at hand." She orders. "Yes ma'am." We say. "Truck! Truck!'' Liara shouts. "I know. We'll be fine." Shea says. "You're enjoying this aren't you." She says. "Maybe just a little." Shea replies. I sit back and just enjoy the show of calm collected Liara freaking out from Shea's driving. I can sympathize in a way every time I get into the Hammerhead with her, my ass involuntarily clenches. Chey seems pretty relaxed. Though I can feel the tension through out her whole body. It's a little easier to handle riding with Shea when Chey is next to me. Eventually we catch up to Vasir and knock her out of the sky and straight down to Hotel Azure.

We follow Vasir's blood trail through a hotel room, an Asari and a human are huddled in the corner by the bed. Shea and Chey's eyes are drawn to soft core porn with Asari on the large screen. "What kind of hotel is this?" Shea asks. "It's resort hotel with an exotic edge. Azure is slang for a part of the Asari body in some areas on Ilium." Liara answers. "Where?" Chey and Shea ask. "In the lower reaches, near the bottom." She shyly responds. "We meant where on the Asari body." Shea clarifies. "So did I." Liara says. I laugh at the faces and blushes on their faces. I look at Chey. "You only need to worry about my lower reaches, love. Though that look is priceless." She blushes again and I love it. Shea clears her throat. "Moving on." She says

Liara moves ahead a bit probably still flustered about the whole Azure thing. " So to clarify, an azure is an Asari's lower naughty bits right?" Shea asks. I laugh again. Even Chey is attentively listening. "Really?" I ask. "What? We've each only had human women as partners." Chey defends. "Yes. Azure is slang for the Asari's sex organ. In all truth, asari bodies are pretty much human. The only differences are the obvious ones. Fine scales, tentacles instead of hair, completely hairless and blue." I explain. "Have you ever with… an Asari before?" Shea asks me. " I pinch the bridge of my nose. "No I am a scientist I had a semester study on the Asari body, when I was in college. Have you two never watched Asari porn before?" I ask. They shake their heads. "Seriously what kind of bloody lesbians are you? I mean you both have had sex with women." I'm a bit shocked at this development.

"Technically, I am the only lesbian here. Shea and Liara are pansexuals like your sister. Gender does not matter to them. You are a little bit hard to label, because I'm a woman with a penis. And not women. Woman in Shea's case including you I have only been with two women." Chey explains. "Hmm.. I have always identified as bisexual. But I guess I'm Chey sexual now. Since I only want to have sex with you from now on." I said. "Awww.. come here." She pulls me towards her and I lean down and kiss her.

* * *

Chey

I could get lost in her kiss forever, but sadly breathing is a necessity. "Ugh come on lovebirds that spectre won't stop herself." Shea says. Vasir thought to use a hostage to disarm us. Shea said how she sacrificed thousands of lives to save the council and while she was distracted Liara hit her with a table as Miranda pulled her to us with biotics. Then the fight began. She moved so fast I could barely aim and keep up with her pace. Shea and I had to use our concussive shot skill constantly to get her to stop long enough for us to shoot at her while the others powers charged, it was mostly warps from Miranda and Liara and concussive shots from us, eventually we beat her. Miranda and I are on a adrenaline high, so while Liara and Shea talk we find a nice secluded place for a quickie it isn't quite that quick due more to Miranda's cat suit. But we manage.

We give each other secret smiles. "God you felt so much better without the condom. It's a good thing we want to make babies together." She says. "I completely agree no condoms are way better.'' I reply with a stupid grin. Once on board the Normandy we grab a quick shower in our respective areas. I head to go see Aunt Karin. I will be needing more vials and probably stronger doses, in combat I burned through them quickly. I explain the situation, and what I noticed about the cocktail. "Alright, I'll work on a stronger dose, but since Liara is here why don't you ask her for help." She suggests. "Good idea. Let's hope that Liara is feeling like helping then." I said. "Why wouldn't she?" She asks. "It's a complicated and confusing thing with her Auntie Karin. Have you not noticed how closed off she has become?" I ask. "Good point. I'll get Mordin to help. We should have something for you by the time we reach our destination." She says. I hug her thanks Auntie Karin, love you." She squeezes me tighter, it just occurred to me I hadn't told her I loved her since before Liana died.

Liara is sitting at the table eating some food. "Hey Liara. Do you have a minute?" I ask. "Not at this moment, I need to go over these plans and make a strategy for the base. Can it wait for a bit?" she says. "Sure Liara, I apologize for bugging you." I head to Miranda's office. "Hi honey I'm home." I say teasingly. "Welcome home love, did Karin look you over?" She asks. "Yep, her and Mordin are going to work on a stronger serum that's good on and off the battle field." I reply. "Liara can't help you figure out how to access your biotics either?" She asks. "I don't know. I asked, if she had a minute, but obviously she doesn't she hasn't looked anywhere but at that data since arriving." I said. "Damn, I wish I knew how to access your Biotics, I was a baby when mine started. " her eyes widen. "I can't believe we didn't think about it. Your mom, hers developed when she was an adult. We should ask her." She says. "I can't. I tried it appears all her comms are down. I sent her a message, it came right back saying message could not be delivered. It had an error code looked it up said recipient communications failure." I tell her.

"Well damn. Are you alright love? You look a bit pale." She says. "I'm ok a bit tired, I think I should retire to my tent for now." I said. "Or you could stay here. I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile, but timing always seemed off. I would like you to move in here with me. I am tired of sneaking around, I want you to come to bed with me at night and stay until whenever." She says. I smile and grab her and kiss her deeply. "I thought you'd never ask. I was close to just subtly moving my things in." I admit. She smiles too. "After this thing with Liara we'll start moving you in." she says. I nod.

* * *

Shea

"You sure Chey is ok to go Auntie?" I ask her. "Yes she will be ok, this serum will survive battle longer, so she shouldn't burn through it as quickly. I had suggested she speak with Liara, but from what I could see Liara just brushed her off. What I don't get is how Vasir could detect the Biotics in Chey, but Liara seems oblivious too it?" She says. "Liara seems to be of a single mind at this time. I don't know if I should sympathize with her or try to shake some sense into her." I comment to her. "Do you know why she is so hell bent on this?" She asks. She explained that a Drell named Feron was helping her and how as many times as he betrayed her, he sacrificed himself. So that she could escape with my body. At first she wanted revenge, but when she learned he was alive it became about a rescue and the shadow broker needing to be stopped." I explain.

" I can see why you are conflicted. She is going down the same path as Chey was when she first joined us on our hunt for Saren.'' She said. "The only difference really is that instead of putting herself in danger needlessly like Chey was, she is risking us and our mission. If Ash or Tali were here they may be able to reach her. Ash however, wants nothing to do with us right now, and I haven't gotten Tali from Haestrom yet. Now I kind of wish I had gotten her first before giving Liara the intel. If rescuing and stopping the shadow broker doesn't help matters. Well, I would have to risk Chey more if I had to go collect Tali, to talk some sense into Liara. I fear if l let Liara sit with this too long, that I may be too late to save her. I wouldn't be so torn about this if I didn't know Chey would never forgive me for putting her above Liara." I explain further.

"Double edged sword." She states simply. "Hey commander we are at Hagalaz. Chey, Miranda And Liara are waiting for you in the shuttle. Garrus wanted me to update and say that the upgrades you have gotten are almost finished. With the rest of the crew helping out it should be completely done in 3 hours." Joker says over the speakers. "Got it Joker. Thank you." I reply. "Until next time Commander." She says. I wave to her and head to the cargo bay. We take the shuttle and drop down onto the shadow broker's ship. Now that we are traipsing over this ship, Liara seems almost normal. Well, not overly cold or distant, but very professional. She has changed so much in two years, some of it good changes while others are not so good. I look back at Chey and Miranda, they both give me the thumbs up. I had asked Miranda to stay close to Chey, not that I needed to ask her. She would have done it regardless.

I am relieved to see that the new serum is working well, she manages to make it through most of the top of the ship and throughout various battles. The first injection she needs is when Liara is putting in the stint program to hack open the door. "What's Miranda injecting Chey with, is she sick?" Liara asks. She's almost done. "Yes and no. Biotics have begun to develop, but since none of us know how to access them to help her, Karin and Mordin came up with a serum, that the energy can burn through other then her. It's a stop gap, but we think once we recruit Samara she could help. At least that's our hope." I explain. "Why didn't you say something sooner I could have helped, Asari use a knowledge meld and it puts the information inside so it is readily accessible to the new Biotic." She says. "From what I could tell and what Auntie Karin saw, she tried to approach you and you brushed her off." I said. "When did I do that, I wouldn't have done that if I had known about it?" She asks. "Really Liara? Vasir could sense them. Why couldn't you?" I ask. "I was preoccupied." She says. "Exactly my point." I said to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Yay! Another favorite and follower. So another capter**

* * *

Chey

Miranda and I had switched to a private channel we didn't really want to hear their conversation. "Well, at least we know how to give you control of your Biotics now, at least one way. I wonder if that is how your Mom did it?" She asks. "I'm not sure we have never asked about it. We never thought to. I wish we had now." I remark. "Why are you on a separate channel?" Shea asks. "We didn't want to intrude on yours and Liara's discussion." Miranda replies. "Get back on the right channel, there's a fight coming and I need to be able to issue orders if necessary." Shea orders. "Yes ma'am." I reply. The chaos is instant as soon as we switch over. "Miranda overload the rocket drone on your left, Chey concussive shot on the right. " We follow her orders to the letter, during a low in the battle she gives us new orders. " Miranda use warp ammo and switch to the locust. Chey switch to your Mattock and your disruptor ammo .

Shea rarely needed to issue orders during confrontations, not because she doesn't care but because all squads are attuned with Shea. At first throwing Liara in the mix with Miranda back on Ilium took some adjusting, but now we were a well oiled machine. Well enough for Shea and Liara to banter a bit over the radio during the fight. Once the door is opened, we take a breather. "So bantering is indeed very normal, during fights." Miranda says. "Yep, the bantering helps us cope and not feel overwhelmed." I said. "Good to know. Speaking of bantering when Ash was with you, what were her and Shea like. Were they like us and highly sexual?" she asks. I laugh. "Oh God no, they didn't even flirt, at least not if they were off the ship and others were around. They didn't get together until the night before Ilos. They had talked about it after we went to Feros, but at first they thought it could interfere with the mission. So they agreed to give it a go after Saren was stopped." I explain.

"Before Ashley, my sister was innocent and naïve when it came to matters of the heart. It was hilarious. Ash actually had to teach Shea how to flirt." I said. Miranda chuckles. "I find that so hard to believe or picture, she seemed adept at flirting with Kelly." She says. "What can I say Ash was an excellent teacher." Shea comments. "Oops." We said. "No worries. Chey was terrible at flirting. How she managed to woo Liana, I still don't know." Shea says. "Honesty. Complete and total honesty. That and I pretty much shouted at her to tell her I was interested in her. She turned three shades of red that day. But still she gave me a chance." I answer though I'm sure the question is rhetorical. "For the record, she is still terrible at flirting." Miranda adds. We all chuckle. "Well, looks like the break is over. Everyone good?" Shea asks. "All good here Commander." We all say.

The rest of our trek through the shadow broker's lair is BAU. Business as usual. "In no way was there less soldiers inside." I comment. ''Told you to keep dreaming T'Soni." Shea adds. "Yes, yes you were right as usual Shepard. Shut it." She says. Maybe it's me, but I can start to see a warmer Liara coming out. She is different but, I am sure I can grow to care for this new Liara. We find Feron strapped to chair being tortured by electric shocks. It was heartbreaking, for two years he had been enduring this torture. The only way we can free him is to temporarily cut the power, which unfortunately we would have to go through the shadow broker himself to do so. We enter the main room and a creature I have never seen before sits in a desk. I think he looks bigger then a the biggest Krogan I have ever met. Which was Wrex. Even Wrex would at least be a foot shorter. I did not like the feeling I was getting, trouble, big time.

* * *

Miranda

''Dear Lord that thing is bloody huge.'' I think. I can see both Shea and Chey are thinking along the same lines. Instinctively, I back up. I didn't want to be anywhere close to him. I needed a generous amount of space between it and me. Chey seems rooted to the ground, she is enthralled by whatever thoughts are moving through her head. I see her look around, studying the lay out, and formulating a plan of attack. She already senses this volatile situation. "You travel with interesting company Dr. T'Soni, Henry Lawson is offering a substantial reward for information on his lost daughters." He says. I tense and I see Chey tense far but not too far away from me. ''You won't touch them." Liara says confidently and I almost believe her. If Chey or Shea would have said that, I definitely would have believed them. So I cock my locust as a precaution. In an instant I know I can surround myself in biotics, so I feel a little less unsure.

"Release Feron and we'll walk out of here." Shea says. "You won't be leaving at all.'' He says. "I know your every move while you fumble in the dark." He says. "Is that so you're a Yahg, this base is older then you so I'm thinking you were brought here as a trophy.. or a pet. How am I doing." Liara says and the whole time while she's saying it I keep thinking. "Please do not piss off the giant beast." He stands and I think. "Fuck, I am going to die." Which I further think is close to the truth as I see in slow motion it's giant desk fly towards me. I feel fear because I cannot get my biotics up fast enough. Then I see a blue blur fly towards me. The desk hits the blur it stumbles to reveal Chey. She rolls with me in her arms but she can't control our trajectory I feel a wall impact my head and then I see Chey kneeling in front of me a barrier over both of us. Then I see nothing for a time.

I go in and out of consciousness. Just catching snippets of the battle before darkness again and every time I do I see Chey there holding up a barrier. I feel a flood of love and safety each time, but fear as well. If they don't end this fight soon, Chey will die. Her body and mind are not used to biotic energy. Each time I manage to maintain consciousness a little longer, but I still can't help. All I can do is pray for either the battle to end or for me to be able to take over the barrier, which is getting weaker as time progresses. Each and every moment I have to watch my love suffer, I grow angrier at Liara for not helping her. There is some anger towards Shea for not finding Samara first. I want to be angry at Chey for putting herself at risk for me. I can't though, because if our places been switched, I would do the same for her. I would willingly allow my biotics to burn me up from the inside just to keep her safe.

The last time I regain awareness a stray bullet breaks through her barrier and into chest and out her back over my head. She doesn't fall, but I can see the lines of pain and strain etched into her face. I somehow manage to gain enough balance and strength to get to her and push the medigel dispenser button on her armor. I whisper, "I'm sorry my love." She hisses as the small whole in her chest and back smoke, cauterizing the wound. She collapses then, I pull her closer to me and will my biotics to wrap around us and create a small but very powerful barrier. I focus on Chey's body against mine, on protecting us. I feel myself grow weaker, I am nearing my limits. I finally lose consciousness again just as I see them kill the Yahg. I send a prayer of thanks to whatever deity may be listening, for being able to hold on and for the fight ending.

* * *

Shea

Liara is panting for breath, I am still trying to stand. Normally I find that kind of breathing very arousing, but right now my anger and fear for my sister and Miranda is dwarfing it by far. At first I am angry at Liara for not being aware enough to realize my sister could be in danger. Then all my anger I direct at myself. "If I had only listened to Aunt Karin and got Samara first, Chey would not be in the critical condition she is. Liara helps me up, I ignore her at first and check on Miranda and Chey. Miranda is aware again and she is cradling Chey. "She's alright. Exhausted and weak, but all right. She may have one hell of a headache when she wakes up and she'll feel like she got hit by truck. But she'll live. I got her, go deal with her." She looks towards Liara. She speaks her last words venomously and follows the words with an equally venomous look.

My anger fades, lost in the din of voices from every screen. Liara's eyes flick from screen to screen, then she pushes a button and speaks to the agents in a distorted voice. I don't quite understand what is transpiring until Feron comes in to the room his gun drawn. "Goddess of Oceans, how?" he says. "Well, anyone who has ever seen the shadow broker is dead." She says her tone is sad like she just signed her life away, and now I get it. Feron voices it. "You are the new shadow broker." I can't hold my anger any longer at least not right now. Her voice wavered. "After two years.. it's finally over. With this network I can.." she covers her eyes her shoulders begin to shake. I reach out to her and grab her into a hug. ''It's alright. It's going to be okay." I reassure and comfort her Feron wisely leaves with Miranda, Chey in her arms.

"Are you sure you want this. We could still crash the systems?" I ask as she leaves my embrace. "It's a lot to take on, but is it wrong to feel like I was meant for this. Go get Chey to med bay, I still need to sort this out, hopefully I can find something to help you against the collectors." She says. "I'll be back in a couple hours okay?" she nods and I walk away and back to the ship and straight to med bay. "How is she Dr.?" I ask. "Chey is stable right now, she is still unconscious, but we can move her to her bed. I am worried there might be some neural damage, but I am unsure. Scans seem normal. I have done all I can for her. It's up to her now." She says.

I lift Chey up and gently carry her to Miranda's room and set her on the bed. Miranda immediately sits in a chair beside the bed. "Thank you Shepard." She quietly replies. Just by her calling me Shepard, I know she is not happy with me and blames me for Chey's condition. I blame myself too. I don't really know what to say. A part of me wants to stay by her side too, but I know right now I can't. "We'll head back to Ilium in a few hours. Rest up. As much as you can." She nods but doesn't look at me. I keep up my stoic face until I get to my room and in the shower, then I break down and cry and hit the walls until my knuckles bleed. After I clean up my new damages, I change clothes and bandage up my knuckles. If only to avoid questioning glances.

I return to the shadow brokers base. A drone that very much looks like Tali's Chiktika greets me at the door. "Welcome back shadow broker." It says. The monitor turns on and I see Liara. "Shepard. Come in." she says. She explains about the vi interface, it guides me around the ship to the various monitors like a tour. Liara and I talk about what she found out, about Feron's health and their relationship. "Just friends." She informs me of said relationship. "Never saw him that way. Shea, I could use a friend though. I invite her onto the ship.

* * *

Miranda

I begin to watch the monitors as soon as I learn Liara is coming onboard for a bit. "How dare she, after everything, and Shepard I can't believe her. She forgives her so easily and decides to dilly dally about, letting Liara explore the ship as her sister lies here in critical condition instead of going to get Samara to help Chey." I am pissed, a part of me wants to declare Shepard incompetent and take over the mission, but I know it would be pointless. The ship's crew are loyal to Shepard, even though I'm pissed, I'm still loyal to her. After all she took time out of the mission to help Oriana and I personally. "Maybe I should storm up to Liara and then Shepard and give them a good biotics punch." I say to the room.

"I'd prefer you didn't my heart. I rather love my sisters dearly." I spin around and all I feel is pure joy she's awake. I have to stop myself from jumping on to her and smothering her with kisses. "It's okay baby. I'm right here, are you hurt at all?" She asks. "No. I'm fine physically. I was afraid I'd lost you for a bit there." I say she holds out her arms. I settle into the embrace. "Nah it'll take more then that to get rid of me. I'm afraid you're stuck with me babe." She teases. I kiss her cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I respond. She kisses my lips. "How are you feeling?" I ask. She groans. "Like I have been hit by three semi trucks, and my head hurts like hell." She replies.

I hear a knock on the door, I don't know who it is nor do I care to look. "Come in." I say loudly. When I see who enters, I immediately ready myself to attack. "Miri." Chey says warningly. "Let her speak." She orders. I reluctantly agree. "What do you want T'Soni?" I do not censor my tone. "I came to check on Chey and see if there is any neural damage. I can help her, please." Her tone is so sweet that it sets me on edge. "Oh now you want to help her." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't know about your condition. If someone had told me. I would have helped sooner." She says. "So what now you are blaming us. You should have been able to sense it. Vasir did, as she mind raped Chey." I was fuming. I feel a hand on my arm, and look to see Chey attempting to stand. My rage melts. "You shouldn't get up baby, you need to rest." I help her to lay back down.

"Miri, please let her help, my head feels like it's going to explode." She pleads with me. "I'm sorry Dr. T'Soni please help Chey.'' I move to the other side of the bed. "Did Vasir really force a meld on her, I need to know, so I don't make things worse." She says. "No, no meld her eyes didn't turn black, but she kept probing Chey with subtle biotic waves." I answer. "I need to initiate a mind meld, to check for damages and transfer knowledge. May I have both your permissions to do so?" she ask. "Yes. Please whatever helps." We say. It was strange to see in person an Asari melding with someone. The black eyes were a bit disconcerting. I still wasn't sure how that would not freak anyone out during sex, but to each his own.

When the meld started I felt Chey tense for a moment, I stroke Chey's hair and she relaxes. Her breathing steadies as if the pain is gone. I sat there holding her for at least an hour, before Liara came back to herself. Chey relaxed into a peaceful sleep. I look at Liara. "She's fine. No neural damage. After a meal and a goodnights sleep she'll be back to her old self and will know her biotics, that's why the meld took so long. I had to share several different classes with her. She is every class of biotic all rolled up into one. She can develop any one as she see's fit." She responds. I help her up. "Thank you and I'm sorry." I said. "No I am the one who is sorry, I should have stopped to listen. Your apologies are not needed, but I accept them." She says. I nod. "Thank You again. Chey is my world." I tell her she smiles sadly. She probably misses the one she loves too.

* * *

Shea

I am pouring the Thessian red wine I had purchased at Eternity when Liara walked through the door. "Did you enjoy the tour?" I ask. "I did, and I ran into Joker he seemed happy to see me. Though he did ask if I had 'embraced eternity' lately." She said. "Of course he did." I replied. "I noticed you were retrofitting a storage room with a clean room, but I didn't see any Quarians on your crew." She says. "Not yet. We ran into Tali on Freedom's progress she expressed and interest in the mission. So TIM sent us intel on where she was, we are heading there to get her after we recruit Samara." I reply. "Tali is coming back?" I can almost see her heart race. "Still have a thing for her huh? We are going to meet up with her, but it's still up to her whether she joins or not she might be of the same mindset as Ash and can't look past the fact that I am working with Cerberus to save the colonists. We figured we should probably get her a room set up if she joins. If not we have a clean room available just in case it's needed." I said.

"It's not a thing for her. I love her as much as you love Ashley and apparently as much as Chey loves Ms. Lawson. However I am not sure if she'll even be my friend after I gave your body to Cerberus." She says worried. "I am sure she'd understand." I reply. "I honestly don't know if Tali would forgive either of us." She nods, catching my meaning. "I also went and saw Dr. Chakwas, I'm happy she is with you. I went and checked on Chey too. She was conscious when I saw her. She even was aware enough to stop Ms. Lawson from tearing me apart. I helped her by melding with her. You'll be pleased to know that she has no neural damage and she'll be 100 percent in a day. With full control of her Biotics. She is unique in that she has knowledge on every class of biotic and can master any of them or use them all." She says.

I hug her. "Thank you so much Liara." She hugs a bit harder. "I'm sorry about Ashley, we lost touch too. So I brought you something it won't fix your relationship with Ashley, but perhaps it will bring you some happiness. It took some digging but we found your tags. Do you remember Hackett he asked that I give them to you." She hands me the familiar looking frame that was on her desk on Ilium. "Thank you, I never thought I'd see them again." I reply. She walks past me and looks at my fish tank. I sit on the corner of my desk. "So how are you doing really? Not what you tell your crew to keep morale up.'' She asks. "Honestly, I'm worried. Everyone looks at me like I should know what to do. I'm doing everything I can to stop the collectors and save the colonies, but I don't know if it will be enough." I said.

"You've done more then most. Not a man, woman, or child would be left on Horizon if it hadn't been for you." She says. " I saved some of them, but not enough and the collectors will keep hitting colonies until I stop them." I share my doubts. "So you'll stop them. And here I thought it'd be difficult." I reply. "You'll get the job done. So tell me what you want, what are you fighting for?" she asks. "I'm fighting for the future of everyone, I'm fighting for Chey and Miranda's future. I'm fighting the possibility of a future for Tali and you, for Ash's future whether she allows me to be a part of it or not." I tell her. "Then you will succeed. If it's one thing I've noticed, Shepards fight harder when they are fighting for there loved ones." She says. "Thank you Liara. I needed to hear that and reestablish my drive." I said hugging her.

"That's what friends are for." She says. "You know you are more then a friend to me right. You are my sister." I tell her she sniffles. "I know, I just needed to hear it to remind me. I should probably get back to my feeds and you should probably get back to your mission. Thanks for this and everything.'' She says. "I'll miss you Li, we'll come visit you as soon as we can. If you need anything you know you can call us and we'll help if we can." I tell her. "Thank you Shea, and good luck out there." She says and with one final hug she exits my cabin and heads back to her ship.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Smut ensues**

* * *

Chey

I woke some time in the evening. My stomach rumbling and I open my eyes to a truly glorious sight. My Miri is walking towards me with a tray full of food. "Oh what's this? Breakfast in bed?" I ask. She smiles. "More like dinner in bed, it's dinnertime now." She sets the tray in front of me. "Wait your actually going to allow me to eat food in bed. I'm touched. Speaking of touching and eating." I smirk. I reach towards her, she gently slaps my hand away. "Oh no you don't. Not until you've eaten supper and slept all night." She says. I pout. "I am immune to your pout, at least right now. You need a full meal and a good nights rest. Doctor's orders. "Spoilsport." I say she laughs. "Eat woman." She orders. "Yes mistress." I cheekily reply.

She fills me in on what has happened since Liara left and what my biotic capabilities are and since I would be fine with them now and we were closer to Tali, we would meeting up with her first. "Is she aware that we're coming?" I ask. "No, TIM just gave us her location. Oh and Liara is the new shadow broker, which could prove useful to our mission." She says. "Does TIM know we are together now and that I have moved in to your room?" I ask. "He does. He seems to approve." She says. "Then I am sorry, I can't be with you anymore. If he approves it's bad." I say. "You are a terrible liar." She states. "I know. Good thing I rock this body baby." I joke. "Would you like to rock this body too?" I ask trying to be flirty and sultry. She laughs.

"If I didn't already love you, I would have just walked away. I do want to rock your body though. Tomorrow." I sigh in resignation and pout a bit. "But I need good lovins now." I fake whine. She shakes her head and kisses me passionately and fiercely. "Just a taste of what will come tomorrow but only if you behave and follow the good Doctor's orders." She says. I start to picture all the things we may do. "Mind out of the gutter love, or maybe I should just leave." She threatens. "I cannot help what my body does because of you. I have needs you know. You'll just have to deal with the discomfort. If I have to suffer so do you." I firmly say.

She finishes her daily tasks and helps me to Shea's cabin for a shower. I'm still a bit unsteady on my feet. "She'll need help a bit of help staying on her feet. " Miri says. "Okay. You can stay with her. I need to check in with Garrus again anyways. No sex though, I just cleaned the shower." Shea says. "No need to worry about that sis, my spirit is willing but my body is refusing to cooperate. Besides Miri has forbidden it till tomorrow anyways." I reply. "Uh huh, and would that normally stop you from trying." She says. "Normally no, but at this time I will have to regrettably refrain." I said. Miri has brought a couple of towels and our my pjs, which are actually really mine. "Pj thief." I say to her though it really does make me smile. "Buy me my own and I won't steal yours." She says. "Aww… but you look so cute in them." I tease. I look at Shea. "No peeking either, she's my Kool aid." I joke with her. "Damn there goes my plans." She says joking back. After our shower we return to our room and get comfortable in the bed and watch some romantic comedy vid that just became available to download, that I couldn't even remember the name of. Nor could I remember how it ended. I fell asleep 45 minutes into the movie. It really wasn't that good from what I saw and remembered.

* * *

Miranda

Her almost too long hair tickled my nose. I loved her kiwi lime scent. We were curved into each other, we fit like puzzle pieces. I leaned slightly over her not enough to wake her, just enough to gaze at her lovely face. She looks so young, too young to have gone through what she had. I had read in her dossier that when she was 20 she had been accepted to the N7 program. From what I remember Akuze was in 2177. Chey was born in 2157, she would have been 20 almost 21. I thought it strange now that her dossier would have left Akuze out. So young and to seen so much. Yet, I look at her and I'm impressed, she seems to have readjusted well. Even the scars on her back couldn't mar her beauty. She was perfect to me, and I wanted to keep her safe, love her, cherish her, and at this moment I want to fuck her until she screams.

I slide my hand down her front she only stirred a little, I brushed my fingertips over her half mast meat. She stirred a bit more. I reached underneath to her hidden treasure. I smiled as I could tell she was already getting wet. I removed my hand and she whimpered with the loss of contact, but I could tell she was still asleep. I reached into my nightstand and took out my favorite toy. I slid it into my fully aroused core. I returned to my sleeping love. My hands returned to the task I had begun. "God she sleeps like the dead." I thought to myself. I grinned. "but not for long." I started to thrust into her a bit faster. She still slept through this probably thinking this was part of some very lucid dream. She could keep thinking that. When I felt she was wet enough I removed my fingers and teased the entrance with our toy. She was starting stir more, perfect. In one swift motion I was inside her, my first thrust woke her up with a moan.

"Good morning beautiful.'' I said. "Ah.. good.. morning… my love." She said between grunts and moans. Now that she was awake she readjusted and got on her hands and knees. This position felt so much better and it gave me more leverage. For which I took advantage of and increased my speed of thrusting. My pelvis hitting her ass. Her manhood was hard and begging to be touched. I wrapped my hand around her girth as best as I could and began to pump her fast. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly. I felt her pussy walls clench and release a guttural moan close to a scream signaling her pussy came, but she was still hard and needed the release. "Not good enough." I grunt and continue to thrust into her with abandon, even through my orgasm I continued to fuck her. With a surge of strength she flips us over, then flips me over on my stomach and gets me on my hands and knees. She rips the cock out of me and I come again. With a single thrust she buries herself to the hilt.

Her thrusts start out gentle as they always do. "Harder Chey! Fuck me harder!" I command her. With renewed vigor she triples her speed the headboard banging against the hull of the ship. Her grunts growing louder as she is closer to coming. I lost track of how many times I came. I have to say I love her stamina though sometimes I can't keep up, and I was so sore now. As though she senses it she flips back onto my back and I can squeeze her tighter with my keegal muscles, it has the desired effect and she finally screams. "MIRI!" she collapses on me but holds her body up a bit, gently and slowly she eases herself out of me. "God, not that I minded too much but I thought you'd never come." I said. "That's because you accosted me before I could fully wake up." She replies. "Oh but you looked so adorable sleeping, though I did think you would have woken up faster." I reply. " I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to the humming throughout my body. Biotics are strange." She replies. "I know." I said

* * *

Shea

It was 0700 when Chey knocked on my door. "Hey sis, sleep well?" I asked. "Like the dead according to Miri. How about you?" she asks. "Not well still. Too many worries. No one to shut the thoughts off." I reply. "No word from Ash?" she asks. I nod. "I never realized how much I truly love her, and miss her. It feels like I'm missing a piece of me. I just don't feel whole. I need her more then I could ever possibly imagine. I can't breathe Chey, I feel like I can't breathe." I started crying and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. She leads me to the couch and I bury my head into her neck and the tears come down in rivers and my shoulders shake. I cry until my jaw hurts. She strokes my hair, each stroke calming me.

After I cried everything out Joker informs us that we will arrive at Haestrom in an hour. I sigh. "Back to the grind then. Did you want to go?" I ask. "If you need me to, but I was hoping maybe I could steal either Jack or Miranda for the day. I would like to get some practice with my Biotics. The knowledge is there, but I would like some practical experience before I go on groundside missions with you again.'' She says. ''Hmm..do you think you could concentrate if Miranda teaches you?" I ask. " I think so. I've worked out with Miri before and we were able to stay focused during the exercise." She says. "Maybe we should ask Jack if she is even willing to teach you first." I said. I'll go speak to her first, showers free." I said and left the room.

I headed down to the lower deck of engineering, at least when my eyes stopped being red and swollen. "Hey Jack. How's it going?" I ask. ''Fine. What do you want Shepard?" she asks me. "Aww.. Jack I thought we moved pass this. After Pragia I thought we were friends. I feel hurt." I say to her jokingly. "We are friends dick wad. I just don't have the patience for beating around the bush right now. Kelly is coming down in 30 minutes." She says. "I guess she won you over huh? Alright, alright. So you know Chey is a late bloomer with Biotics and your pretty kick ass, so I was wondering if you could help teach her how to fine tune them?" I ask.

"Isn't she fucking the cheerleader? I would think she would do it." She replies. "Yes. Miranda said she would help but I might need to take her with me at times, just like I need to take you sometimes. So I thought while Miranda is groundside you could step in until she gets back and vice versa. I want Chey to master them as soon as possible." I said. "I never taught anyone before. It could be quite the challenge. I'll do it. I can start today, after I spend some sheet time with Kelly. Take the cheerleader with you. Next groundside mission I better get to join you. No get the fuck out so I can get my fuck on." She says smiling.

Chey and Miranda are eating breakfast at the table. I grab some food and sit down for a moment. "Miranda, I am going to take you and Grunt down there when we get there. Chey, Jack has agreed to work with you on your biotics today. She'll let you know when she's ready for you." I state. "Really, you going to let that delinquent teach her? I already agreed to." Miranda complains. "Whatever your issues with Jack you can't deny she is a powerful and skilled Biotic as you are. Both of you are going to teach her. When we get Samara I'll ask her if she'd be willing to help as well." I said. She glares a bit.

* * *

Chey

I listened to them argue a bit as if I wasn't there, it was irksome. "Hey I'm sitting right here. Shea I get what you are trying to do. I want to be ready to use biotics sooner. Multiple teachers are a good idea especially since often you take at least one biotic with you groundside as much as possible. Miri, I don't mind if Jack teaches me when you aren't here. Let it go." I said and walked way. If they wanted to continue to squabble they can do it without me. I needed to get away, the room I shared with Miri wouldn't do and Shea's room I avoid unless I have permission so I took the elevator down to where my tent was still up. I had some stuff that still needed to be packed and moved anyways.

I felt like I was being watched. I look around slightly and see a shimmer in the air. "You can come out now Kasumi. I know your there." She appears out of the air. "Damn, I thought I'd get to see you, get naughty again. I do so enjoy the show." She says. "Wait, what? When?" I splutter out. "The first day you set this up." She says gesturing to my tent. "Have you told anyone about me?" I ask a bit incensed. "What and have everyone know I am voyeur. No thank you." She said. I sigh in relief. "Have you watched Miri and me?" I ask. "No, but I just finished watching Kelly and Jack. That was hot, biotics ripping off clothes, teeth scraping against flesh. The things Jack let Kelly do. Imagine my shock when Kelly was the dominate one. I always thought it'd be Jack." She says as though her mind is picturing it all over again. Which, she probably was.

"I should be angry at you, but I'm not. I am actually relieved someone else knows. To satisfy your curiosity I was born with it, but I would appreciate it if you never spied on Miri or me again." I said. "What's in it for me?" she asks. "I won't tell anyone or hamper your voyeuristic ways." I said. "Sounds good." She says. She puts her cloak back on and disappears up the elevator. I receive a message from Jack to meet her down here. "Already here." I reply. Miri comes down first. "Chey I'm sorry about the mess hall. Can you forgive me?" she asks. " I can but first you have to give me a kiss. A nice long one, to tide me over until you get back." I only half way tease her. I had already forgiven her before I came down here. She makes a show of swaying her hips seductively. "Tease." I tell her. "You love it." She says and presses her lips to mine.

It's definitely a nice long one and it has me gasping for air in no time and my urge to mate starts to push on me. "Ugh.. please stop tongue fucking the cheerleader or I may vomit up the pleasant meal I had." Jack says gruffly. "Jealous much." Miri says. "As if. Don't you have somewhere to be cheerleader." She says back. " Unfortunately I do." She turns to me and gestures to the bags I had packed. "These going to our room?" she asks. "Yes, if it's on your way." I said. She grabs the bags. "She better be alive and in one piece when I return, or there will be hell to pay." She glares menacingly at Jack. "Don't worry about it cheerleader, I'll take really good care of her." Jack makes a show of licking her lips. "As if." Miranda replies.

I watch her get on the elevator and she winks at me. Why I am not sure, but it makes my blood rush through my veins. "Jack. Why do you do that? Intentionally provoke her?" I ask. "Because it's fun getting under her skin and being a pain in her perfect bubble ass. I really would like to go toe to toe with her. Maybe knock her down few pegs." She says. I shake my head and smile a bit. "Fun." I think. "I'd pay to see that especially if clothes were ripped off of that perfect bubble ass, that begs to be spanked." I said, my mind wandering, I quickly refocus I don't need to be getting hard right now, since I have company. "Fuck. Now you got me thinking about it, I better go find Kelly again after this." She says. I grin. "This was even more fun. Getting under Jack's skin." I think.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n so awesome! two more followers so I shall give you all three new chapters, because I will not be leaving it at Chp 13. Also a rugh sex chapter is on the way. It's not this one.**

* * *

Miranda

'' The sun is frying my shields." I bring the issue to Shea's attention. "So we'll fight from the shade, but no hiding." Grunt says. Another thing I can thank Chey for usually, Grunt's enthusiasm and childlike behavior would irritate me. Now it's rather endearing and amusing. It also appears to relieve tensions. "Geth drop ship incoming." Shea says. I guess it was a good idea for me to come then, my overload is hell on the Geth. There's still a thought at the back of my head. "I really hope Chey is ok with Jack." I say louder then I thought. "She'll be fine Miranda. I mean she jumped up and head butted a full grown Krogan for insulting Grunt and I." Shea says. "Yeah, it was awesome. I was almost torn between which Shepard to declare my battle master." Grunt adds. "I was not aware of this head butting incident. I need to talk to the Mrs. about her need to take on Krogans." I said. "What? The Mrs. When did this happen?" Shea asks. " It hasn't, not yet anyways." I reply.

"While it's good to know you have those intentions. You are forgetting one gigantic issue. You are Cerberus and Chey is Alliance. As long as you are with them TIM will never stop trying to use her for his nefarious plans. As long as she is Alliance, even speaking to you let alone marrying you would be considered treason. Cerberus and Alliance will always be at odds." Shea points out. I want to say something anything to argue her point, but I couldn't she was right. "I'm not saying you have to end your relationship, but you need to keep that in mind before you make that commitment." She says. "I will Shea I promise you, if there is a way that our two worlds can collide then I will do all I can to make it happen. I love her with every molecule of my being and with every beat of my heart." I said. She nods. "That's all I will ask of you." She says.

The Geth seemed never ending and the heat was almost unbearable. Why would the Quarians ever want to live here. When Chey and I were together, we never talked about it. I'm sure it was in the back of our minds, but we had decided silently to not bring it up. I could only think of three solutions to our problem. The first was that I quit Cerberus, my loyalty to TIM already wavering a bit. With Oriana free, I didn't have that over my head. I doubted TIM would let me go easily or at all. If I were to leave he could possibly try and harm Chey and that was unacceptable. The second solution was that Chey could leave the Alliance, but I wonder if they would hunt her down for associating with me and by extension Cerberus. The life of fugitive is not something I would want for her. It was not an easy life, and the constant moving could wear a person down. The third option was that one our both of us were to die on this mission. If the choice was mine I would sacrifice myself in order for Chey to live. Then again she probably thinks the same way, I get the feeling she would die in my stead as well.

The thought of that made a very real shiver go up my spine. I wouldn't let her die, the universe needs people like her in it. The universe doesn't need Miranda Lawson. It needs the Shepard sisters especially for when the Reapers come. I fully believe without either of them the galaxy as a whole would not survive. I loud concussive shot to me right snaps back to this god awful place, and at this moment Shea is setting up some kind of explosive in the collapsed pillar. Our path now unhindered we reach the Quarian camp. There were several dead Quarians and Geth but no Tali. Then we hear an incoming message from Tali, they speak for a bit getting a handle on the situation. Tali then unlocks the door to our left. Shea lowers the shutters our eyes widen. "Colossus. Get down." She warns us. "See this is why I follow you Shepard, big things." Grunt says excitedly.

* * *

Shea

We speak to Kal Reegar and come up with a plan. I remembered the first time I ever fought one, we were on Therum looking for Liara. It was Ashley, Chey, Tali and me, it was a much easier model back then, no automatic repair program. Still it was a tough battle, it's energy gun ripped through our shields fairly easy. So we were balancing dodging it's gun and those damn Geth stalkers, that never stayed still longer then a minute. I really wish I had the ML-77 missile launcher or the Collector's particle rifle then. I make Reegar stay down and decide the right side was the best option for us. We fought through the first couple of waves relatively easy. "Where did Grunt go?" Miranda asks. I look around and see him charging down the middle towards the Colossus. "Really Grunt! I get that you think you are invincible, but I would much rather prefer you didn't die! Get your ass back into cover!" I yell at him through the comm channel.

He laughs, but gets to cover. I guess it's helpful that he mows down the rest of the Geth, it will provide a bit of breathing room. Geth clear it was just the colossus now. Grunt hit it with concussive shots and shots from his Mattock, I have a feeling if his Claymore Shotgun didn't need to be close up he would have used it. He loves that shotgun. Miranda hit it with overload, warp, and rapid fire from her locust and I launched every single missile my ML-77 had all 23 of them. In no time under this onslaught the colossus was defeated with an excellent explosion, which I think Grunt thought was extremely beautiful. There were tears in his eyes. He saw that I noticed and I made the hand gesture of zipping my lips. This made him smile.

I ran around and collected some Iridium and heavy weapon ammo while we waited for Tali to open the reinforced doors. "Just a second I just need to finish this download." She says. I take a minute to take her in. "Was she that tall on Freedom's Progress?" I wonder. She also appears to have filled out in other areas. "How did I not notice this before?" I ask. "Notice what?" Tali asks. "You've grown up in a few places. I was just wondering why I didn't notice you becoming an adult. I thought you were fully… umm… developed on the SR1." I said. "Why Shea, what would Ash say?" she asks teasingly. "Couldn't tell you. She's not talking to me right now. I should be careful with what I say. Liara may flay me alive with her mind." I said "Liara is with you?" she says and I can hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"Alas no she could not join us on our mission. She has other commitments at this time." I said. "Oh." She said sadly. "Though I am due to visit her on my way back to Ilium she has some packages for me. You'll see her soon." I said. "Well if she is busy, I do not wish to intrude." Tali said. "I have a feeling, she wouldn't mind the intrusion if it was you." I tease her. "Seriously though, I could really use your engineering skills on this mission. Are you able to join me now?" I ask. "I am. I just need to send this to the fleet, then we can leave. I am sick of this place. I lost my whole squad. This information better be worth it." She says irritated. "Maybe not your whole squad ma'am." Kal Reegar says. She seems happy that he is ok. I wonder how friendly those two got. They seemed pretty close.

"I am glad you could save him. We grew up together, he's like a brother to me." She tells us on the shuttle. "Is that so? It seemed much more intimate then that." I tease. "Maybe once upon a time we cared for each other in that way. Not anymore though. After he went on his pilgrimage we grew apart and things had changed, I had discovered that I preferred females and he had discovered he preferred males. So we just kept it friends/ brother and sister" She says.

* * *

Chey

I had just finished my shower, and was feeding the hamster, then I bumped into her terminal. She had left something on the screen. I was curious about it. I knew I probably shouldn't read it, but Shea has been almost obsessive about this thing, whatever it was. As I was reading through it and listening to all these poems of love, desire, and endless devotion all for Ashley. My heart ached for my sister. An idea struck me, again something I probably shouldn't do. I sighed, but I already knew I was going to go through with my idea. "Easier to seek forgiveness then ask permission."I said. I pulled up my contacts and connected her terminal to my Omni tool. "Hey Liara. So I have this really bad idea, which might end up being a really good one." I said. "I'm not sure I really want to know." She says. "Please? It's for Shea and Ashley." I plead. "Oh fine. Tell me your bad idea." She says.

"Well, lately Shea has been almost obsessively writing letters and poems for Ash she even sent AV files. Of her reading some so I was wondering if you could send them for me. If you wondering why, well, it's because I don't think she'd ever send it. You know the possibility of dying. She wouldn't want Ash to go through that again. My hope is that these words will reach Ash's heart, and she'll contact Shea and forgive her and give her hope that she'll be waiting for her." I said. "Which in turn would make Shea invest 110 % and work even harder to survive, because the woman she loves will be waiting for her." She finishes my thought process.

"I will help you and hopefully we'll survive Shea's wrath at violating her privacy and interfering with her personal life." She says. "I also need another favor from you. It's for me, and it's personal. " I said. "What is it?" she asks. "I need you to send my resignation letter to Anderson and Hackett, but I don't want TIM to find out. I don't want him to think I'm doing this for him." I said. "Is this for Ms. Lawson?" she asks. "No, I have been considering it since we spoke to the council and they refused to help for some political bullshit reasons. I want the Alliance to know that unless they are willing to do something about the Reaper threat they seem to be ignoring, I will not reenlist and if they try to draft me for any other reason then that I will deny them. I could not in good conscious serve a military that ignores a very real threat. I just have this feeling that unless the Reapers touch down on Earth, Palavan, Sur'kesh, or Thessia they'll continue to ignore it. They shouldn't put politics above the safety of the galaxy." I state firmly.

"Okay. So what first?" she asks. "Ashley's files. There is more to download and transfer. So do you remember that old encryption code we made up on the SR1?" I ask. "Yes I do." She says. "Ok, so I'm going to send all the files to you using it. If Ashley asks how you got this information, well, you can either tell her the truth or make something up. You know Ashley better then me, you know what she prefers. I also have another AV file that EDI recorded and I asked for it and I asked her to make sure TIM doesn't get it. " I said. "Alright I'm all set to receive the files. You can send them all at the same time your letter included. I'll get them where they need to go." She says. I set it up to start. "I certainly hope it gets down before Shea gets back from Haestrom. I really don't want her to find out yet." I said. I cross my fingers and press the execute button. It takes only 15 minutes. "Wow, that was fast." I comment out loud. "I boosted the signal." EDI says. "You did? Why?" I ask her. "It is a strange phenomenon but I find that Shea's pain is too much to bear." She replies. I feel a bit confused an AI is having feelings. It's a bit unnerving, but I'll keep it to myself and observe the situation carefully.

* * *

Miranda

God it felt good to be back on the Normandy and on my way to Chey, whom has become my home, for lack of better word. I don't even follow them to the QEC to help settle Tali. Shea and Jacob can do that. "EDI, where is Chey currently located?" I ask. "Currently Chey is in the main battery, speaking with Garrus." She says. "Excellent, how did her training go with Jack?" I ask. "She did extraordinarily well, I saved a video and sent it to your personal terminal. It was quite an impressive display. You will find pleasure in it." She says. "Oh now this I have to see." So I settle down at my desk. A shower can wait for a bit. It really was impressive and apparently taxing enough for them to strip down to her sports bra, considering Jack already wore practically nothing. I ignored the trash talk Jack directed towards me. The way Chey moved, it was like poetry in motion. Extremely fast motion, but poetry none the less.

"Oh God." I said feeling very turned on by her raw power and the fact that she ripped off what little clothes Jack had on with her Biotics, it wasn't the removal of Jack's but the image of her doing that to me and doing that to her as well. It would have to wait till later though. TIM wants his report and I need a bloody shower. A shower is the first thing I did, I didn't quite realize how much my body ached until the moment the almost hot water touched my skin and began to relax my muscles and joints. After changing into my black jump suit I began my report to TIM. Chey returned around dinner time. "Hey honey, it's chow time come on." She said. "Just a moment sweetie, just have to send this report." She diligently waited the two minutes I needed. Then she took my hand and we walked into the mess hall. She didn't let go till we had our plates of food.

Surprisingly Jack joined us with Kelly on her arm. I softened a bit to her, because I could she that she really loved Kelly. Probably as much as I loved Chey and Shea loved Ashley. I made a promise to myself to attempt to not let her get the best of me anymore. If Kelly could love Jack then she wasn't a complete loss. Grunt was talking about his charge towards the colossus and the sheer joy he felt when it exploded. "It was 100x better then when we killed that thresher maw on Tuchanka during my right of passage. " he said. That reminded me. "Speaking of Tuchanka, what was that I heard about you head butting a Krogan darling." She blushed and looked away. "Well, he was being an ass. And no one, I mean absolutely no one insults my sister or my Grunt." She said.

"Holy fuckin cow, you actually did that. I mean it is bad ass that you did, but I gotta know, how? I mean you're like four feet tall and Krogans, full grown at their shortest are at seven feet tall." Jack asks. "First I am five feet tall and second would you like me to show you?" Jack nods. "Hey Grunt can I borrow you for a moment Jack would like a demonstration?" she asks. "Sure, little Shepard." He said with a grin. This could get out of hand quickly. Though I wanted to see this too. Grunt stood tall and straight. With an impressive jump Chey head butts him right on his forehead. He laughs but doesn't retaliate. "Happy now Jack.'' She says. "Dude, you are totally bad ass." Jack says. I smile, I can't help but to agree with her. "That's nothing compared to what she did on Feros. Though it was a lot more foolish." Garrus said. "Oh?" I ask. "Yeah she ran towards the colonists that we're under the Thorian's control and knocked them out personally when they ran out of the anti-thorian knockout gas. Shea has terrible aim with grenades. That in itself wasn't impressive except that they were shooting clip after clip at her." He said

* * *

Shea

I remembered that day, above all else. That was the day she almost died. "Not to mention she had a bullet wound in her shoulder and leg. Yet she ran at them." Garrus continued. That was also the day that we decided to do an intervention. The Normandy crew and I did an intervention as soon as she was lucid enough from the pain meds that were administered to her when Karin had to dig the bullets out. "Do you remember the time when she ran towards that Geth Armature on Therum. She pushed me out of the way of it's beam, got tagged a bit then ran towards it throwing armor piercing grenades?" Tali ask. That wasn't the first time she ran headfirst into imminent danger. On occasion I still have nightmares about her doing the same thing only dying horrifically each time. I left her on the ship when we went to Noveria. Even though she promised to be more careful.

"It sounds like you had very serious death wish." Miranda says. "At the time I did. My wife and unborn child had been murdered and I didn't know how to deal with it. So I acted rashly, hoping to join her. After Feros there was an intervention, which steered me from that destructive path onto on of justice. I wanted to kill Saren, rip him apart with my bare hands. I was angrier then you Jack and that's saying something." Chey replies. "After we learned that Saren was being controlled by Sovereign, Chey became obsessed with killing Sovereign instead of Saren. She wasn't unpopular on SR1, even though her manner was brusque. She got a bit better after we went to Thessia to have a funeral for Benezia. I never understood why though." I said. "During Benezia's funeral I said good bye to Liana and Shepard jr. I let them go, and promised Liana I would not let my anger or need for vengeance consume me. In her memory I would try to be the woman she loved." Chey replies.

"Wait so the cheerleader isn't your first love?" Jack asks as if that knowledge would bug Miranda. " No. I hope she will be my last love though. " Chey says. I really would like to point out the unlikely hood of that considering their choices of allegiance. It was easier for Ashley and I, we held the same allegiances to both the Alliance and each other. Now I wasn't so sure. True I was still loyal to her for sure, but the Alliance, well I questioned that. Not because of Cerberus but their unwillingness to help the Terminus Colonies. I know Ashley would always follow orders and never as questions of the councils. It's like she said she was Alliance through and through it was in her blood. "Damn Williams pride." I thought. I remembered the argument we had on Virmire, about who I should save her or Kaiden. She chewed me out when we returned to the ship. I can still remember the fire in her eyes and how breathtaking it was.

She blamed it on my feelings for her, and I remember passionately defending my decision. "That had nothing to do with it Williams. Kaiden had the better tech skills. I needed him with the bomb incase anything unexpected happened and needed to be worked out." I said to her. "Keep telling yourself that Shepard." She said. "Gunnery Chief Williams, I have never nor will I ever put my own feelings above the mission. If you don't believe me go ask Cheyenne. Ask Cheyenne about the time I left her on the crashing ship, because my mission was very clear. Get the High Councilor out everyone else is second priority. Ask her Ashley, then come sling you insults and accusations at me!" I was so pissed, I had a few more choice words for her then I had to leave right then and there. She did actually ask Chey about it, when she came to seek me out later she apologized. She never wanted us to become an issue, or rather the lack of an us.

* * *

Chey

I listened to their stories, and remembered each one, but soon enough dinner time was over. Tonight she reads a couple more chapters in the Ascension novel, she borrowed from me. '' Hey Miri?" I ask. She finishes the paragraph she was reading. "Yes love?" she asks. "So I don't know if you knew but I wrote a book about our hunt for Saren. The Galactic council didn't like the light that was cast on them. So I don't think it circulated. But I was wondering, do you think it would be okay, if wrote about this as well. I'm so tired of people painting my sister in such a terrible light. I want them to know who she is and why she agreed to this mission." I said. Will you be writing about us too?" she asks. "Yes but it will be very vanilla. The galaxy doesn't need to know about my special appendage. Nor do they need to know exactly how sexy your body is, but I would like to share about what you and I have found with each other if that is possible." I reply. "Alright just keep it from TIM for now." She says. "Will do." I said.

"Where would you like to start?" she asks. "I'd probably start with the letter TIM sent Joker, Karin, and I. Then go from there, what I have experienced and what the rest of the crew has on groundside. I probably won't go into any detail of the two years after she died. Those are books for others to write not me." I said. "Sounds great sweetie. I'd love to read it when it's finished. Speaking of finished books, you wouldn't happen to have a copy of the first book would you. I'd love to read what happened from someone who was there. The reports I read were all factual." She says. "I do it's on my data pad. I'll send the file to you. Be sure to read the preface. It explains my emotional state as I was writing it. So it may make it easier to read through. The others who were able to read it before the council banned it said that it made it easier to read through without wanting to stop. The first quarter of the book is pretty hard to get through. " I said. "Okay, I have been warned." She said. I transferred it over to her data pad and began chronicling our story so far.

I smiled when I saw her immediately open the file and begin devouring the book. It was two hours later before she said anything to me again. "Good Lord Chey you were not kidding about it being hard to read through. It is astounding just how angry and depressed you were, but I can understand the how of it. The preface really does help." She said. I don't even get to respond before she dives in again. It was another two hours when my eyelids grew too tired to stay awake. I saved what I had done and looked at Miri. She was still nose deep in the book. "Honey?" she stops and meets my eyes. "I'm going to try and get some sleep now. Can we dim the lights?" I ask. "Of course, I'm just going to finish this chapter about Therum. It seemed even before Shea had a pension for helping people. I am surprised she didn't ask the consort for more then just her words." She comments. "She was not even tempted to, not since she met Ashley. Shea told me that if she had never met Ash she would have give her first time to the consort." I reply. She dims the lights and kisses me good night.

"I love you Miri." I said. "I love you too Chey. Sleep well. I hear we're going back to Hagalaz tomorrow." She says. "Good maybe Liara has more information, or at least the things I ordered." I said. "What did you get?" she asks. "It's a surprise, so you'll just have to wait." I reply. "I don't like surprises." She says. "Get used to it honey, because for as long as we're together you'll be getting them." I kiss her again. I could tell her mind is working for a way to get me to tell her she smiles. "Sorry love, seducing me will not work in this instance." She glares at me. "Fine. Goodnight." She leaves the bed and sits on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

Shea

It was 0300 when my message terminal went off, though I thought I had silenced the beeping. EDI must have flagged it as important and allowed the alert to go through and loud enough to wake me. "Alright, alright damn, I'm coming. Who has the nerve to call me this late at night." I grumbled. My eyes were still blurry from sleep, my voice hoarse from sleep. " Commander Shepard speaking." I answer. "Oh good I woke you." Ashley's voice says very alertly. "Ash? Are you okay?" I ask, suddenly more awake. "I'm fine other then the fact that the file Chey sent me, kept me up for awhile. So I figured if I have to lose sleep so did you." She says. "What file? I knew nothing about it." I said. "I'm aware of that, Chey sent me a letter too." She said.

"So again, I ask what file?" I ask. "Why didn't you send these letters to me?" she asks. "Ah, that file. The one that had your name on it. You said you needed space, so I didn't send them. I wanted to, every day I did. I wanted to respect your wishes." I explain. "Well, I do appreciate that, I wouldn't have minded letters. To at least let me know you were okay." She says. "I thought Chey was sending you letters." I said. "Well, she wasn't." she said. "Ashley, I am sorry I didn't send you the letters. From now on I promise when I write you a letter I'll send it." I said. "Good, now let's talk about the poems you wrote and the ones you read. Did you really mean everything?" she asked.

"I did. Ash, I really do feel lost without you. I know you did too, and I'm sure what you went through was infinitely harder. That was another reason I didn't send the files. I didn't want you to go through that again. This mission I'm on now has a very low survival rate. I didn't want to hurt you like that again." I said. "That's awfully presumptuous of you. Did you assume that this extremely romantic gesture would get us together again." Her tone was teasing and I smiled. "Well I hoped." I said. "You hoped right, you know just how to sweep me off my feet." She said. "I had the most awesome teacher." I said. "Flatterer.'' She says smiling. "I try." I said.

"Though we need to be clear, I am still staying where I am. You better damn well survive this and come back home to me." She said. Tears shimmered in my eyes. "It wasn't just your letters and poems that won me over. They were a great start, but really got me, was the vid of you crying in Chey's arms. Now I wonder if it was staged?" she asked. "Oh God she sent you that to. Is nothing sacred with her. You weren't supposed to see that. See me being so weak." I said. "It wasn't weakness, vulnerability a bit. It reminded me that you are still you. Even with Cerberus raising you from the dead, it was still all you. I won't say I still don't have my doubts, but I will say that I will try and see more of you then Cerberus. I love you Shea. I never stopped. I just lost my way for a bit." She says. "I love you with all my heart, soul, mind and body Ash." I said.

"Is that so? Your body, huh. So do you think Cerberus changed any parts of your body?" she asks. I have a feeling I know where this is going, but I decide to play along. "Nope. Still all me." I say. " Uh huh, no extra parts like your sister, to become a stud for them. No physical enhancements, I should know about?" She says a bit mischievously with a hint of seduction. "No and no. Still the same body, minus the scars.'' I said feigning innocence. "I don't think I should take your word for it. Strip." She orders. "Yes my mistress. As you wish. I live but to please my mistress." I said and I make a show of taking of my clothes. I hear her sharp intake of breath. "I don't remember teaching you how to tease like this." She says. "I may have borrowed some of my sisters books, do you like what you see?" I ask seductively. She rips off her clothes and pans the camera down to her crotch, in the light I can see it glistening with wetness. "What do you think?" she asks. "I think I wish I could devour you now." I said.

* * *

Miranda

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I was engrossed in the book Chey wrote. I felt like I was almost there. ''Miri?" Chey says sleepily. "I'm here darling." I said. She looks bleary eyed at the clock on the side of her bed. "Miri, it's 2am, come to bed. It's cold here without you." She says in such a loving tone that I couldn't resist. I bookmarked the page I was on. "I'll be right there love. I need to brush my teeth and get dressed. I'll only be a moment. I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth in the galley sink, now that I wasn't reading I realized how tired I was. The trip to the bathroom seemed much too far, from warmth of our bed and my lover's embrace.

I looked at Chey who had curled up on my side of the bed with my pillow against her chest and the blankets cocooned around her. My heart warmed at her show of vulnerability. Now I just needed to extradite my pillow and some blankets from her, and my spot. I changed into a simple red babydoll nighty set. The top split around my belly button and had red panties to match. It was a part of my plan to get my pillow and blankets from her. That, and I really loved how her bare legs felt against mine. I tried to pull some free but she held tighter. I guess I'll have to use her mother's old trick with a bit of Miranda flare. I leaned into her and started lightly stroking her nose. ''Darling it's a bit cold, would you warm me up. I blew onto her ear. She looked sleepily at me, I had left some of the lights on when I left.

When her eyes met mine and widened and I could hear an audible gulp. "I win.'' I thought. She set my pillow where it belonged and uncurled herself from the blankets. She moved over to her side of the bed, unexpectedly she grabbed me and pulled me down onto the bed. Her eyes were glazed over with primal lust. "This I did not expect nor plan for." I thought. Her kiss was rough, urgent, demanding, and very passionate. I felt my heart race and the fire in my blood rush, then there was the liquid heat pooling in me suddenly very aroused, though I knew I still wasn't wet enough for her to easily slide in.

She bathes my lower lips with her tongue to try add a little more slickness for her to enter me. She flips me onto my stomach and sets her teeth in my shoulder like animals do when claiming their mate. I don't get much warning as she enters me roughly. I have never seen her this wild. I did this to her with my lingerie and a few whispered words. At first it feels good, but then it starts to hurt. "Chey.. Chey… slow down your hurting me." She stops thrusting and pulls out and flips me back over on my back and gently kisses me as if to apologize, for her prior disregard for my comfort. She continues down until she reaches my aching, from her rough claim on me at first, but still wet core. She pauses a moment just before her lips touch my clit as if seeking permission. She needs no words to convey her apologies and the shame she feels in taking me like a beast.

I stroke her hair and comfort her, and nod. Her licks are gentle and tentative as if she was worried she may hurt me again. Her concern is touching and it melts my heart. I love how her silky hair slides through my fingers. Her gentle ministrations slowly bringing me to my peak, and I loved this slow burn. I want more though, but I know she needs to go through this gently right now. She needs to know she won't hurt me again. I continue to let her ease me into an orgasm. I grip her hair tighter as I crash over the edge of bliss. I pull her up gently by her head and kiss her lips tasting myself on her and it makes me hotter, I never quite realized how good I tasted. She rests her head on my chest and I begin stroking her hair and shoulders. I convey to her silently that I wasn't mad, but I know verbally she needs me to reassure her.

* * *

Chey

"I did like it Chey, until it started hurting, you can take me like that again, just try and get me a lot wetter first." I nod at her. "I will remember and do better by you next time." I vow. She twines her fingers in my hair and nudges my hips with her pelvis. I slide a hand back down to her core. She nudges my hand I take this as permission to touch her again. I take my time giving her, another orgasm. I want more I need to bury myself into her again. "Miri.. I need to claim you.. please let me.." I beg my voice tense with need. She gets on her hands and knees. I lay my chest against her back. "I love you." My teeth once again find her shoulder she has to scrunch up a bit more due to height, but not uncomfortably so.

I press into her slowly at first, again giving her a second to get used to me. I move still slowly until I'm sure she was ready. When I felt it was good for both of us I gave into my wild urges. Her walls clenched onto me and released me. I could hear how much she was enjoying it and could feel the constant stream of her love juices. Which only got me wilder. I honestly think that was the fastest I came since our first night. I shuddered above her and we both collapsed. I had enough energy to kiss her goodnight and tell her I loved her and thank you. She kissed back and said . "Your welcome. Next time I'm claiming you." I lay on my back and she laid her head on my chest. "I really loved your outfit Miri." She giggles, we both sigh and go to sleep.

The next morning is our usual routine, we still get up early, we still go take our showers and sit down to breakfast by 8. What is unusual is Shea's very upbeat attitude, and I think she looks to be glowing, like the after sex glow I see on Miri and I'm sure it could be seen on me. "Good morning my beautiful sisters!" she says cheerfully. "Umm… morning Shea." Mir says a bit perplexed. "Alright, who are you and what have you done to my sister." I say blatantly, she's freaking me out a bit. " Nothing Chey I am just in a great mood, which you should be thankful after what you did yesterday." She says making it a point to met my eyes, I could see the lingering anger at me. "Right.. Well, I should go." I say and retreat Miri following me to the cargo bay.

"What did you do?" she asks. "I may have umm… kinda sent her private files for Ashley through Liara, without asking her." I said. "What files?" she asks. "Letters she had written but would probably never send. Poems she wrote and others she read for Ashley, and a vid that EDI recorded that I didn't know about at the time. It was a very private and personal moment between us about Ash." I said twiddling my thumbs. "So, I will assume her new attitude is because her and Ashley worked things out.'' Miri says. ''It would be safe to assume that. Oh god, they had video/phone sex. No, no, no I do not want to picture that. Ewww… my eyes burn." I said. She starts thinking about it her eyes widen and I know she's picturing it. "Oh God. We need a distraction. Let's work on Biotic training." She says.

We had been practicing for about two hours when Joker informed us we had docked with the shadow broker, Liara's base. "Oooh, goody. Now I can get your surprise. The only thing I will tell you is that it is not a naughty surprise." I said. She sighs in exasperation. "You'll love it. I promise Miri." I tell her. "Uh huh, we'll see." She replies.

* * *

Shea

It was a supposed to be a short visit. We picked up our packages, and dragged Liara away for lunch. She was spending far too much time at those feeds, if the dark purple circles under her eyes were any indication. Feron confirmed our suspicions as he begged us to make her take a break, before her health suffered more. She wouldn't listen to us, so we had to employ our secret weapon. Outside of the doors we sent a message to Tali. "Please help us. She won't listen to us and she needs a break." We sent her. "On my way." She replies. We moved to the side as if she were royalty. It took all of five minutes before Tali came back through the door with Liara beside her.

Liara ended up staying until night fall. Feron was a capable second in command. Liara got lunch, and was watching a movie in Tali's room, since we had managed to make it easy to re-sterilize the room. Sometime during the movie Liara fell asleep as they told us at dinner. We said our goodbyes at the airlock and just let Tali go on board. She didn't return for two hours, and when she did, she was much more giggly. "Oh? What have we here. Is it possible that our little Tali and Liara have finally realized they loved each other and consummated there relationship?" I ask cheekily. "That is none of your business Shea Shepard." She says. "Partially true. I would need to know if I should expect you to get ill. So I could give you time before taking you on the next mission." I said.

"In that case we used all the necessary precautions. At first we just melded but, then I wanted to physically touch her. So I took some shots of an immune booster and she has a clean room too. I might get a fever but nothing that will hinder my abilities or the mission." She replies. "Good enough for me." I said. "Shea you seem really happy today, have I missed something?" She asks. "Ashley finally responded back to my email. She has agreed that although she is staying where she is, she is willing to tentatively begin our relationship again." I tell her. "That's good, is she doing better with you working with Cerberus?" She asks. "Not really, but she will put it aside for now, on the promise that once I'm done with the Collectors we have a long and overdue sit down and chat." I said. "I'm glad. The others here wouldn't be able to tell but the ones who knew you from the SR1 know you didn't quite have the same swing as before. And as you always say we all need to be at our best for this mission. I'm going to return to my duties but if you could come by and see me later, I need to talk to you about something." She says. "Of course." I said hugging her and she heads back down to engineering.

* * *

Miranda

As the evening settled on us and it was time for bed, I almost couldn't wait to put on the pjs Chey bought for me. After I put on the light blue flannel pants an white tank top, I strutted around my cabin. I didn't even care that TIM could see me. I was beaming at Chey. "I told you you'd love my surprise. You can still steal mine when you want to though. I just figured you'd like to be able to walk around the ship while off duty in more relaxing clothes. That catsuit has got to make you feel like your suffocating at times." She says. I sit next to her on the bed and we wrap are arms around each other and I kiss the top of her head. "You thought right, and maybe being surprised by you isn't so bad." I reply. "Good, because when your birthday comes around, I'm totally going to do something to surprise you." She said. "I don't have a birthday remember, I'm a test tube baby like Grunt. And when the day I drew breath in this world because of him comes I'd rather not celebrate that." I said.

"I would. Henry Lawson is a despicable man, but I cannot hate him for making you, or Oriana. So please Miri at least give me that. Let me celebrate the day you stepped foot into this universe." She asks me with a hint of pleading. "Oh Chey, I would do anything to see you smile. Okay. I'll give you that and maybe you can get me to enjoy that day, when it comes every year." I said. "I give you my word to do my best, and for now, I'll just leave that date between us, and Oriana and possibly the others but only when you are ready." She says. "I like that idea." I said. "Umm.. Miri, when is that day?" She asks. "One week from today exactly." I reply and she smiles and excitedly pecks my cheeks and lips. "Thank you for trusting me with that Miri. I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I reply. She gets out her data pad and begins resuming the SR2's story, and I resume reading the SR1 story, I am completely absorbed in. Once again I am up later then her, but I decide to at least go to bed at decent time tonight. As it is sometimes tonight Chey and I are just content to be in each others arms. Sleep comes easy and naturally to us. All I can think is how much I want this to be an everyday occurrence, for the rest of our lives. More and more I lean to quitting Cerberus, TIM be damned. Our little trip to Pragia opened my eyes a bit more, and I would never thank Jack to her face for opening my mind and heart when we rescued David Archer from the overlord project. Once again I asked TIM and he didn't deny it, he claimed it would be a good step for humanity against the Geth, but I couldn't see how he could condone that level of torture. David would never be the same again. I could only hope Grissom Academy could help him and give him a safe place to stay and call home.

Little by little the things I 've seen while traveling with the Shepards chip away at my faith and belief in TIM and Cerberus. I'm starting to see why both Shepards have said on a couple of occasions. "How can he claim to stand for humanity, when he does things like this all the time. How many times can we see a person brutalized before we see TIM is the worst of us." Now I'm starting to see, the real TIM and Cerberus, but they still have done some good over the years. Bringing back Shepard being the best thing so far, but is it enough to forgive the wrongs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chey

Miri and I send the next few days on the way back to Ilium, working with my biotics. On little side missions Shea takes me along to see my progress with them. She is pleased with my progress and decides that when we go to recruit Thane she will take me with her as the biotic she likes to have accompany her. I sit out on her mission to recruit Samara, taking Miri again. So today Jack was my instructor, I like Miri more if only because I like to see her sweat and pant from the effort. Jack is fun, and she is better at teaching then either of us expected. We were taking a snack and water break, just catching our breath.

"So, I find myself very curious. In the bedroom who's in charge. Like does the cheerleader dominate the shit out of you? Or do you dominate the fuck out of her?" She asks. "It depends on the day or how long we go at it. We don't really assign roles. A couple days ago it was me, last night it was her. What about you and Kelly?" I ask. "Mostly I let her do it, unless she asks me to. Then it's all me until I make her come whimpering or screaming. I like either way. When she whimpers it's a strong orgasm. When she screams her orgasm was so powerful she usually squirts." She says to me.

"How good at fucking are you?" She asks. " 8 out of ten times I make her scream and squirt. The other two it's me. Miri is amazing in bed." I state. "Okay so now I have to ask, when you two fuck is it like two wildcats all rough and hard, or all gentle, sweet, and loving?" She asks. "Again it depends on the day, how horny either of us are and how long it has been since the last time. Jack, is there something on your mind other then how Miri and I fuck?" I ask. " Well, you two are the only couple I can observe and I think, Kelly and I have the same connection, but I can't place the words." She says. "Love, Jack. You are in love with Kelly." I point out.

"I think so, but I'm not good with words and shit. How do I show her that I love her?" She asks. "You make slow, gentle, and sweet love to her. Show her with your body how much she means to you. Kelly should get it, but you still have to tell her. Because sometimes it's nice to hear it. Take some shore leave while we are here take her on a date wine, dine and make sweet love to her." I said. "Is there time for that? I mean I know next to nothing about Ilium, let alone where to have a date." She says. I shrug. "I'll ask Shea." Give me a moment." I said. I send a message to Shea, being honest with her without Jack's knowledge. " She says there is plenty of time and to go to Eternity lounge and speak with the bartender Matriarch Aethyta, she owes Shea a favor." I inform her.

"Okay. Thanks Chey. You know you aren't just bad ass you're a great person and I consider us to be friends." She said. "Wait, did the psychotic biotic just compliment me. Tongues will wag." I tease. "Yeah, yeah but tell anyone and I will destroy you." She says. "There's the Jack I know and love. Your secret is safe with me." I said. '' Should I just take you at your word." She says. "It would be nice, but not realistic. I'll tell you a secret in exchange for keeping yours." I said. "Ok." She agrees. "Follow me." I tell her and lead her back to my old tent. I pull down my pants and boxer briefs. "Holy Shit! No wonder the cheerleader can't quite walk right sometimes." She says.

* * *

Shea

Four hours after Chey's message we were heading back to the Normandy. Samara pledging her services to me. I want to ask her more about Justicars and Ardat-Yakshi, and also about any upgrades she may know about, but it will have to wait. After deciding where she will sleep, I decide I would go back down after I ate and get Thane. Unfortunately TIM has other plans for us and convinces me to head to the disabled collector vessel. It was rather easy, there was a good possibility we could find the answers we need about how to get through the omega 4 relay safely. Though I am loathe to do anything TIM orders me to, suggesting works so much better especially when logic is involved. I tell Joker to go ahead and plot the course. I look to Kelly after checking my mail. Her eyes seem brighter, and her voice lighter. I'm guessing her and Jack's date went very well. Her whole body seemed to radiate love. It brought me great joy. Another couple brought together by the Collectors and I admit painfully TIM.

I know I told Chey I'd take her when we got Thane but TIM changed that. So I made a compromise, she could come as long as Jack came along to act in the capacity of teacher and apprentice. I suppose I could have taken Samara, but I thought she might need some rest. Chasing a criminal through out the galaxy for 300 years could be quite exhausting. She deserves a break. "Shepard I have compared the signatures, this would appear to be the same vessel you encountered on Horizon.'' EDI states. "Some of the colonists could have survived." Chey points out. "We'll attempt a rescue while we search for information." I state.

I immediately hate this place, it smells awful, and we all almost gag. Looking around it reminds me of an insect hive. This place has both Chey and me extremely tense. We both can tell that something just isn't right here. Chey's stomach has always been a bit tougher then mine, but what we saw around the corner had her retching and dry heaving in a corner. I waited for Jack to say something about how weak her constitution was, but instead she was in the corner not far from Chey, throwing up whatever she ate for breakfast. Chey rubbed her back soothingly. I looked away quickly as to not let on that I had seen such a touching display of affection between them.

The next corner held the shocking truth that the Collectors were once Prothean. So we had discovered that the Collectors experimented on some people and Protheans, which caused them to die. Where the others were was still a mystery, we knew the Protheans who survived their experiments became Collectors, so it stood to reason, that the humans would become husks. I hated the Collectors even more. They needed to be stopped, in any way possible. And as quickly as possible, without my crew and teams dying, as well as myself. After all I gave my word to Ash that I would do all I could to get home to her. Which is one hell of a motivator at least for me.

The initial trip through the ship had been informational in other ways then we needed and without incident. I even learned this ship is the one that destroyed the SR1. The fact that we went through this ship effortlessly should have been a red flag that all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

Chey

" I knew it damn it! My every instinct screamed trap! Why didn't I listen!" I yelled as what felt like the 30th husk ran at us. "That bastard set us up!" Jack yelled. We didn't have to ask who she meant TIM of course. " The Cheerleader whore probably knew all about this. Your girlfriends a bitch.! " she shouts at me. "Do not talk about Miri that way she's not a whore and I would thank you not to call my future wife such things. Not to mention your girlfriend works for Cerberus too. How do you know that she didn't know anything about this!" I shouted back. "I know Kelly she isn't like that, she would never put us in danger like that!" she yells. "And I know Miranda, she wouldn't either. Besides if either of them knew you know both would be smart enough to bury that signal better." I said.

"You're both right neither Kelly or Miranda would put their loved ones in danger. This has TIM written all over it. Which when we return to the Normandy I will be having a very loud conversation with. For now can we focus on the enemies rushing us." Shea says. "Sorry Commander." We both say and return or attention to the battle field. We work together, like clockwork. The yelling match far from our minds. "We're clear." Shea says. "Shepard I need you to reconnect me to their servers." EDI says. "Got it your all connected." She says. "I have some of their systems under control. I'll help lead you out." EDI says. "Thank you. Gather thermal clips people, I have a feeling will be needing them very soon." Shea says.

We get to one of the last rooms before the hallway to escape, when I see the big floating tank. "Fuck me! Is that a fucking Praetorian!" I shout. "YES!" they shout at me. I remember warp and overload was needed and Shea used a particle rifle, she brought the ML-77 this time which saves her from having to be exposed for too long. Currently out of the two biotics I was the only one who could use warp, and other then Garrus, can use overload too. This was going to be a taxing fight. Sometime after the Praetorian falls, I see a Collector has a shot on Jack. I use biotic charge and take it in the side but closer to the gut. With hand I press my hand to the wound while the other I keep using throw and shockwave.

I feel myself getting weaker from blood loss. EDI is trying to get a door open and the others are busy with a new horde of husks. "Hey EDI is Miri there?" I ask "She is currently in her office I can patch you in and put you on a secure channel." She said. "That'd be great. Hey love." I said. "What's wrong you sound weak how bad are you hurt?" she demands. "I won't lie, I got shot in the gut and am bleeding pretty bad, I don't think I can make it to the shuttle and the others are still fighting. I need to help. I wanted to tell you that I loved you and was sorry, I couldn't make it." I said. "You squash that right now soldier! You will get your ass up and make it back home to me! I won't say good bye." Her voice wavers a bit at the end.

At some point the battle ends. I feel someone's hands on me. "Are you just going to lay there and die soldier?" Shea asks. "Lost too much blood, have no strength." I say. "Unacceptable. Don't you have woman waiting for you? Shepards dig in and give it all to get back to the ones they love. Unless you don't love Miranda enough to try." Images of her pass through my mind.

* * *

Shea

Chey's eyes close and I am terrified. "Miri.." she says. She hits the button that gives her a shot of adrenaline. I see her create a small stasis on her wound. With another Miri she pushes on. Her mind becomes a singular entity, telling her to get back to Miranda even if it's just to die in her arms. The last hallway to our escape is almost choked up with husks. Chey uses a biotic that I had never seen be used in real life. Nova, another biotic attack that only vanguards of the highest skill ever used. It clears the path quickly enough, but unfortunately tolls heavy on her body. Garrus quickly scoops her up bridal style. Jack holds the stasis in place though it was never something she learned. We make it back to shuttle with no further problems. "Joker get a med team on stand by at the doors. Chey needs immediate medical attention." I order.

"There already waiting, Miranda is on top of it." He says. The med team rushes off with Chey nd as much as I want follow her Miranda needs to. "Your relieved of duty Ms. Lawson, keep me updated. Joker get us the hell out of her now." I order. She mouths thank you and runs to the elevator. We exit FTL in Omega's system. I leave the bridge and take my armor off in the armory. "I'll be back for this Jacob, in a little bit. I need to check on Chey." I said. "No worries Shea, I'll get them clean, buffed and repaired. I'll have them sent your quarters. Let me know how Chey is doing, please." He said. "Will do Jacob, and thanks. I appreciate it." I reply. I'm bone tired again, rest will come later. I head down to med bay.

Upon entering I see Miranda's face and hands lit up with biotics, another Biotic who doesn't usually use stasis is focusing on the not so small bullet hole, which I found out had to be opened more to get the fragments of bullets out. Karin has a pair of magnifying goggles on and is removing each fragment. There isn't much I can do so I just get a protein bar and juice box for Miranda to use when she needs an energy pick up. I place my hand on her shoulder, I can see the tears in the corner of her eyes. I hug her from the side, she places her hand over mine never taking her eyes off Chey. She squeezes, I squeeze back and leave med bay. "Commander, The Illusive man is calling you. I figured you might have a few choice words for him." Joker says. "Thank you Joker." I reply.

I berated TIM , about sending s into a trap. He used his cold calculating logic, to convince me it was a necessary risk. We learned what we needed to get through the relay. ''Regardless of what was accomplished, I do not risk my team needlessly. Now one of my team is lying in the med bay, at high risk of dying." I said. "Everyone knew the risk coming into this. They knew there could be collateral damage." He says. "Collateral damage. My sister is not collateral damage! She is just as important to this mission as I am, as are all of my team. " I said enraged. "Still, now you know what needs to be done how you go about doing it is your business. Please inform Ms. Lawson I would like to speak to her." He says. I still feel my anger. Miranda is busy helping save my sisters life. I'll have her call you later." I said and he hung up. "Ass!" I shouted. If we survive this mission he'll be the first and only one on my hit list. I return back to the med bay. I see Miranda sitting in a chair her hand on my sisters. "She'll be okay, Shea." Karin says to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Slightly rough smut. S &M kind of. I think.**

* * *

Miranda

Chey was in the med bay for a week, 3 days of that spent unconscious. Those were the three longest days of my life. When she was finally able to return it was to a very grumpy girlfriend. Who was also a bit pissed off. I was pissed at Shea for taking Chey, pissed at Jack for letting her guard down like she did, pissed at TIM for putting her in danger then treating her as if she was collateral damage. That her death wouldn't have been in vain, but a sacrifice for the greater good. I had never had such a hard time controlling my feelings and expressions. I was pissed at Chey, for melting the ice I had built up around my heart. Giving me hope for a future I had never dreamed. A future where I was happy and loved. Then taking a bullet for that bitch and almost giving up and taking that future I never wanted before, but now desperately wanted, and longed for every day.

Then she had the gall to say, "Hi honey I'm home." I had disabled the cameras and audio in my room, for what I had planned, I didn't want TIM or EDI to know. She would be punished for even considering giving up. I could smell she was freshly showered, her kiwi lime scent sending me spiraling with want and need. Today I would claim her, as I've been wanting to do the since the same night she had laid claim to me. She needed to know that she was mine and I demand her to come back to me and never even hint at giving up. So when she entered the room I immediately disabled the unlock mechanism with my Omni tool.

"How dare you come back into our room, saying that after you damn near gave up and died on me! Now you are acting like it never happened! Don't even get me started on taking that bullet for that bitch!" I said, my anger is very prevalent. She can feel it. She once told me that when I was pissed it got her really wet. I decided to test that theory. I biotically rip of her pants and briefs. I can see the trickle of desire travelling down her legs and I see she is getting hard. "I'm sorry Miri.." She starts. "Did I say you could speak. '' I smack her ass. "No mistress." She says. "Then shut your filthy lying mouth and bend over my desk," I order. "You do not speak unless I tell you to. You do not move without my permission. You will not come until I give you permission. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" I ask. "Yes, mistress." She replies and leans over the front of my desk as I ordered.

"Spread your legs for me." She complies. I spank her again. She keeps her belly slightly away from the desk. I need to remember she still has some stitches. With another spank I enter her tight sheathe. "Wow, she really likes total dom, she is dripping wet." I think with a smirk. '' You like that? Do you like being treated like a little whore?" I said while thrusting. She moans. "Yes, Mistress, please use me. I'm your little whore." She says. Fuck that just made me hornier. "There's my good little slut you love my cock deep inside of you. " I slap her ass again. My thrusts get wilder every time I slide in and out of her.

The need to claim her is hammering like little jackhammers. "Would my little whore like to be claimed like the slut she is?" I feel a little more fluid slide down her leg. "Yes Mistress." She says. I stop and pull out, she whimpers from the lack of length in her.

* * *

Chey

God, I was so wet, I had forgotten how I loved to be treated like a lovers personal play thing. Miri puts me on my hands and knees and kneels in front of me. "Suck me off you dirty slut, get it at all cleaned off again." I hadn't realized she had come at all, was I that far gone. I took her into my mouth, but all I could taste was me. So she hadn't come yet. I cleaned off my juices and she pulled away and lifted my face. "Now beg. Beg my pet. Beg me to fuck and claim you." She says in her commanding tone. "Please Mistress, take me.. Fuck me… claim me as your sex toy.. Please Mistress.. fuck me." I beg her. I see her shiver and she gets behind me, her teeth dig into my shoulder. I had to clench my teeth tightly to keep from coming that instant. Mistress had not gave me permission yet. She gripped my pulsing cock and thrust into me. Her hand jerked me off to the rhythm of her hips. I was starting to sweat from the effort to not come. I feel her smirk on my shoulder.

"Does my little pet want to come. You know what you need to do beg me and maybe I will let you come." I whimper. "Please Mistress, I need to come, let me come my mistress… please..'' she placed her lips to my ear, and notices the tears of frustration and the strain of the effort to not come. "What a good little whore you are, come for me my little slut." She stroked me quickly and just like that I had a simultaneous orgasm. Which was my first. Usually it's either one part or the other but this time it was both. I collapse in exhaustion and bliss Miri holds me up and gently slides out. "Are you ok love?" she asks. Her seamless transition from dominating mistress to loving girlfriend never surprises me. She helps me stand my legs are wobbly and weak.

She pulls up my pants and I flinch when she touches my relaxed sex. "Shit! Was I too rough. Did I hurt you? Are you stitches ok?" she says panic setting in. "I'm fine Miri, I have just never come from both places at once. Are you still mad at me for being stupid?" I ask. "I wasn't mad at you for very long. Still a bit pissed at TIM, but what got me really frustrated and angrier was this." She showed me an email. "I can't have children." She almost cries. " it says almost impossible Miri, there is always still a chance. Why does this matter now?" I ask. "It didn't, until I met you when we were helping Liara we joked about having babies. Even after we stopped using protection so I knew this was something we both wanted. I never dreamed I'd fall in love. Then the dream became, marriage, children and growing old with you." She said.

I kissed her forehead. "We can still have all of that and more. Even if we never make our own babies together, there are always other options. We can adopt or have a surrogate mother. All of these things you want. I want too. Marry me Miri. Grow old with me?" I ask completely serious. To show her that I was serious I got on my knee and handed her a black velvet box opened to a blue diamond engagement ring. "Miranda Lawson, I would be honored if you'd be my wife. Please say you will." I said. "Yes, I would love to marry you, but what about Cerberus and Alliance?" she asks. " I put in my resignation." I said "You quit the Alliance for me?" she asks. "Not at first, it had been on my mind since the Shea spoke to the citadel council. I can't in good conscious work for people who put politics before people." I told her. She kissed me.

* * *

Shea

Getting Thane was a cake walk compared to dealing with the fact my sister resigned from the Alliance and now was going to marry Miranda. I was happy for her though I had hoped it would have been Miranda who quit Cerberus, but until the collectors were taken care of Miranda couldn't quit even if she wanted to. I was hurt that Chey hadn't told me herself she was resigning but she let me read the resignation later, nowhere did it point out exactly why she was quitting, but she had told me. In a way I agreed with her, but I wasn't a part of the Alliance right now, nor was I Cerberus. Anderson had asked us to return to the citadel he wanted a face to face meeting with Chey and to get her resignation papers processed. Chey and Miranda wanted to get married while there. If this mission was our last they didn't want to wait. Neither wanted anything fancy or public. So it was just our friends and our mom, Oriana and Hackett via Omni tool as well as Anderson, and Ash was able to come.

Both Anderson and Hackett understood her reasons for resigning and her need to for Her and Miranda to get married. I walked her down the aisle. It was beautiful and wonderful in it's simplicity. The three of them agreed to allow her the same resignation of our mom. She was free to do as she pleased and if there was a need they would reinstate her and there should be no repercussions. They had concerns at first with the fact Miranda was Cerberus but, she spoke to them privately and they seemed appeased. The after ceremony was just a simple yet somewhat expensive dinner at a restaurant that allowed all customers to come.

Unfortunately I could only give them a couple days for their honeymoon. Long enough for me to help Thane and Garrus. Then afterwards off to the collectors ship for the Reaper IFF, then after that we should be ready to hit the collectors home world. I upgraded everything I could to make the ship better everything to give my team an edge. Garrus and Thane would have the closure they needed to free their minds to completely focus on our mission. Tali was no longer on trial and I managed to get the charges dropped, that truly had nothing to do with her and more to do with whether or not to go to war with the Geth. I spotted Tali and Liara sitting close to each other hands entwined. My hand was in Ashley's and I was on cloud nine. Even the great Commander Shepard needs closure too. I was over the moon when she agreed to spend the night with me. Even if sex was not on the menu, which I hoped it was. Just being able to hold her in my arms again, soothed my soul.

Miranda's smile and laughter warmed me. She had changed a great deal since we met. I had know there was a softer side to her when I woke up the very first time. I remembered I started to panic she held my hand. She said I'd be okay, she also said try not to move, but it was you'll be okay that helped calm me enough for the sedatives kick in. the next time I woke up she drove me crazy with her bossiness. When we escaped the lab and started on this insane mission, her emotionally void façade and not so friendly attitude irritated the hell out of me. I would like to think I had something to do with the warm hearted and friendly woman sitting next to Chey now. But I knew it was all Chey, and I was okay with that.

* * *

Chey

I carried my wife over the threshold as was tradition, we were finally able to make love in the shower. I surprised her by being able to hold her up with ease when I once again made love to her in the room. We were contently sleeping my dreams were of making love to her and pouring all my hopes, dreams and love into her. I woke up to her mouth on my manhood and it was beautiful and gentle. I don't think either of us felt the need to be aggressive or assign a role. I loved how she rode me. My eyes flitted between my penis splitting her folds, the way her breasts gently bounced up and down and her face and eyes expressive in her pleasure. She leaned down to kiss me and I turned us so I was on top again every long gentle stroke making me feel like fire was racing up and down my body. Her moans were music to my ears.

Our biotics hummed together adding a slight vibration to us both. "Closer, I need to be closer." My thoughts and hers seemed to be in agreement. I pressed my upper body to hers and held her like the precious jewel she was to me. I kissed her neck as we gently tumbled over that edge of pure joy and pleasure. "I love you Miranda Lawson-Shepard." I said to her. "I love you too Cheyenne Lawson-Shepard." She replies. She kisses my lips lovingly. "Chey, when all this collector business is over I'd like to drop the hyphen and just be Miranda Shepard." I kiss her again. " As you wish my heart. I would certainly not mind. Cheyenne Lawson sounds good too." I said. "I like Cheyenne Shepard better." She stated.

The next morning we just wandered around the Presidium, buying things to make our cabin more homey. We ate at the café, just enjoying the weather and talking about whatever we felt like. "Miri, when we finally settle down permanently where would you like to live?" I ask. ''I hadn't ever thought about it truthfully." She says. "Let's try to narrow it down. Colony, Earth, planet or ship?" I ask. "Not on a ship, I want to be able to see sunrises and sunsets. I want our kids to be able to play outside." She answers. "Earth, Colony, or planet then." I repeat. "Not Eden Prime or Horizon though. I don't think even the pleasant memories we would make could drown out the bad ones." I add. "I agree."

"Maybe planet wise, either Thessia or Ilium. Both are beautiful places. Earth has beautiful places to though. Not Australia though." She says. I arch an eyebrow. "What most of the planets deadliest animals live is Australia, and it always feels so God awful hot." She explains. " I can't think of any colonies I would like." I said. "Me either, so no colonies maybe. Which planet then?" She asks " I honestly do not know." I admit. I've never been to Earth so I had no ideas about where would be a nice place to settle down and raise kids. "I guess we'll just have to put it on the backburner for now." She says. I nod.

"You know what sounds good now?" I ask. She shakes her head. " A nap." She smiles, "A nap would be lovely." We clasp hands again and stroll leisurely back to our room on the Presidium. "So where are you in our little adventure?" she asks. "I just finished Horizon. And before you ask it's very vanilla and I remember our kiss was anything but. I had to ask Ash if it was ok to put their conversation in. She agreed, even though she hated how she acted." I reply.

* * *

Miranda

"I just finished reading about Virmire. I didn't even know Kaidan but he seemed a decent enough fellow." I said. "He was for the most part. What I didn't put in the story is that he used to get puppy eyes when he looked at Shea. Apparently according to Shea and Ash it was the same way he looked at me. I still don't quite understand how anyone could like me when I was so cold and indifferent to just about everyone." She says. "Well you are very hot and sexy and you don't even try." I comment. "Your biased." She said. "A little.." her eyebrow raises in disbelief. "Oh alright I'm very biased." I admit. "When we had the Christmas party before Virmire Kaiden got a little sauced, and started flirting with me heavily. Even though he knew I had been married and she died on Eden Prime. We had somehow managed to become friends not really close, so I tried to let it go." I had a feeling I was not going to like the next part of the story.

"Kaidan asked if he could speak to me a little more privately. I trusted him so I followed. He pressed my back to the wall and kissed me, tongue and all. He moved his hand to my breast and squeezed a bit. 'Kaidan.' I had hoped my tone was sufficient to communicate that this was not ok. I think he missed the message, but he sure got a shock when he grabbed my crotch. This stopped and puzzled him. So I unzipped my pants and showed him. I don't know exactly made him completely stop and realize what he had done. He apologized profusely and I told him that I knew he was a bit drunk, and I would stay friends with him, but I was only interested in women." I knew I'd not like that part now I wish he were alive just so I could slap him with a singularity or maybe a warp.

''Did Shea ever find out?" I ask. "Yeah the idiot told her himself the next day. Ash kicked him in the balls and then Shea made him clean everyone's gear after she punched him in the jaw. He accepted both punishments quietly. The next morning he apologized again and said 'That he wished I liked guys too I asked him about the fact that I had the same part, he said he didn't care he went both ways. I never told anyone else that, he didn't hide it but he felt no need to advertise it either. I think being around Shea and Ash and the feelings he could sense developing between Liara and Tali, it made him feel lonely. It was the only time I felt anything, I really wish I could have been able to give him at least one night. Time and circumstance stopped that. I felt no desire for him, just the desire to provide him comfort." She tells me. I am very touched and slightly jealous, the one thought in my mind. "MINE!''

Tonight our love making is a little more fevered, tomorrow we had to leave and who knew what would happen with this mission. So we take advantage and christen every surface we can. I could feel the end was coming. For ill or good, one thing was certain nether of us regretted falling in love and getting married. if we were to die tomorrow, I wanted to die as her wife. Our last night of freedom turned into on long cuddle session, then a peaceful and pleasant sleep. The morning hours spent making love languidly. The afternoon brings us back to the chaos that is our mission. "Good honeymoon. Sorry it was so short." Shea says. "It was wonderful for what it was. I can die happily now." Chey says. "Me too." I agreed


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N smut ensues, as well as really bad puns**

* * *

Shea

"Married for less then a week and already double teaming me." I comment. "You asked we told you the truth. So you'll just have to get used to it, because your stuck with us for the rest of your life." Miranda said. "Is the world ending, the ice queen is being playful. Are you sure this is actually your wife?" I ask Chey good naturedly. "I don't know let me check." Chey squeezes Miranda's ass, breasts, and crotch then kisses her. "Yep she's my wife alright." She said. "Did you have to be so tawdry Chey?" Miranda asks. "You know it baby." She pumps her fist. We roll our eyes. "Ugh. Why did I marry you again?" she asks teasingly. "Because you think I'm gorgeous and you love me, and you can't resist me." Miranda chuckles. "No darling I can't resist your throbbing member ." I laugh at Chey's blush.

As soon as we got on board and stored the new supplies, Kelly informs me I have an urgent message from Hackett. "I'll take it in my quarters." I said. "Right away Shepard." She replies. It was grim news from Hackett. Once again we had to put our mission on hold. Someone needed to be rescued and they had evidence that the Reapers were coming. What sucked though was I had do it alone. I told Joker where we were going, and I explained to my ground teams I had to go alone, and that this was a classified mission but that this was absolutely the last stop before we went after the IFF.

I was never overly good at stealth but luckily I managed to rescue her with little incident going in, coming out was another story. Guns blazing, we fought through the base and escaped. I was not thrilled to hear that the thing that gave them proof was called Object Rho and it was some kind of Reaper artefact. I asked all the usual questions, about guarding against indoctrination. She swore they did and took the necessary precautions. I knew things were going to go to hell. Two days before the Reapers are supposed to be coming. And they leave a damn Reaper artefact just lying around. "Fuck it sucks to be right sometimes." I think as a power wave knocks me out.

I have to think Miranda for all these cybernetic implants, true Cerberus paid for them, but she was the one who fused them to me so perfectly. The technician freaks out because the sedatives aren't working. She tries to lock me in the room I glare at her and head to a Loki Mech control panel. I shoot the technician and the power box for the door locks. I grab my gear and again I am fighting through a damn base. There's only two hours left until the arrival. Dr. Kenson sure is trying her hardest to impede my every move, including blowing me up with explosives. I managed to stop her and set the engines to start and I tried to warn the Batarians but there wasn't enough time and the system went out on me. I had to run. I got to the top of the base and once again fought my way to the Communication Tower. I signal Joker and after the mad dash to the Normandy. I watched the whole system go out through the CIC. Hackett comes to debrief me himself as we ended up back in the Sol system through the relay just before the asteroid did. "I get why you did it, if it was me I had done the same thing." He says.

* * *

Chey

I was sitting in med bay with Shea. "Sir, if I could have done it differently and saved the colony as well. I damn sure would have." She explains. "I believe you, and I'm glad to see working with Cerberus hasn't changed either of you. I'll stall for as long as possible. I can't do it indefinitely." He says. "Once we get the Collector situation resolved and we survive I'll turn myself." Shea states. I think it's the right thing to do but I will not be going with her. Miranda and I and the rest of the crew will need to be well, not here. They're still Cerberus, and the Alliance are still against each other. "Where would we all go when that happens?" I wondered.

"Are you ready for this Miri?" I ask as we lay on one of her many couches. Her back leans into my chest. One of my arms is around her middle, one of her arms on top of it. Our other hands clasped and our fingers entwined. "As ready as I can be. I just can't help thinking and I believe the crew is of the same thoughts. Is this another trap like Horizon and that Collector vessel. All of us have seem to have lost a bit of our trust in the organization, but mostly in TIM." She answers. "I had noticed that. I think all of us worry that it may be a trap. Obviously neither Shea nor I have ever fully trusted TIM. I have found that sometimes just knowing about a possible threat, can inadvertently help either prevent it our at least save your ass." I say trying to ease her anxiety.

"Hopefully, we are prepared enough, regardless of whether it's a trap or not. I am just worried, that this will be like that collector vessel." She says. "It won't be, we can do this Miri. I know we can, and I promise you if there is even the slightest chance I can get back to you I will." I promise her. There is a knock on our door. "Come in we're decent." I shout. " Hey you two, so here's the game plan. We're going to go in two teams of three, I want to make sure we can handle any surprises. Sadly you two will be separated. Chey I want you to lead the second team. My team will consist of Miranda and Tali. Chey your team will be Samara and Grunt. We can't tell much, about the lay out, only that it has one available entrance. So for the most part we'll stay together until we have to separate, if we have to. I just want to make sure we have a lesser chance of being overwhelmed by the enemy. So suit up we leave in 10." She says and just as quickly as she came in she left.

"Well, just wow. I think that is the shortest conversation I have had with her in awhile.'' I comment. She shrugs. "Better get to it then. Wouldn't want to keep the captain waiting." She says. "I guess so." I grab her waist and pull her to me and kiss her passionately. "For luck, and for incentive. To fight hard and return to my arms again.'' She smiles. "Now that is definitely a tempting offer." She says in that sexy tone that makes me wet, hard, and shiver with desire. "You win. I can not compete with your sexiness." I reply. She kisses me again. "To be continued at a later time." She says. "Can't wait. I love you." I reply. " I love you too." She says and we kiss once more and go our separate ways to get ready for our mission. I sent a prayer to whatever gods may be listening to grant us success and a safe return for all of us.

* * *

Miranda

"Maybe we should turn the geth platform over to the illusive man. We could study it and then maybe we can learn something about how to fight Reapers." I suggest. "It talks Miranda, it freaken talks. I don't trust TIM with this kind of thing. He'll try to find a way to use it against us or anyone he considers an enemy. You know how ambitious he is." Shea counters. "Personally I think we should just space it. What if it tries to take over the ship, it could seriously jeopardize our mission." Jacob says

"I want to talk to it." Shea says. "Shea there's no guarantee that we can deactivate it, once it's activated if this goes wrong." I said. I'm not even sure why I would want to give it Cerberus. Not everything they've done is bad. Thinking about it though. Other then bringing Shea back what other good have they done. To some even that was bad. TIM probably would repurpose it for probably the wrong reasons. Though if Tali's trial taught us anything it's that Geth platforms can be dangerous and most likely attempt to take over EDI.

"Thank you both for your input, I will put them into consideration." Shea says. Which translates to me. "I'm going to reactivate it regardless. If it gets out of hand, I'll destroy it." TIM will most likely say something to Shea after he yells at me for not "Convincing Shea to his way of thinking" I thought. I was in a bit of a huff when I left the conference room. Chey was working with Samara to learn better control of Biotics today. It was a full hour before I got the message from TIM. I should have ignored the message, but one does not ignore the Illusive Man. After reading his message I felt rage course through me. I was trying everything I could think of to calm down before Chey got back. I didn't want to share his less then pleasant message.

I figured if I kept myself busy, then Chey wouldn't ask or find out about it. It worked until about 1am when I was still at my terminal going over and fine tuning reports, especially Jack's. "Love it is late. Come to bed, we need rest Shea may need us onboard that Geth dreadnought." Her sleepy and sensual voice whispers over my body. Her voice always makes me clench with desire. That could prove a useful distraction if we make love till we pass out, she won't ask. "No, I won't use her like that. If we are to make love then I would rather it be because we both want to. Not because TIM pissed me off." I told myself. "I'm fine darling, go back to sleep. I need to get through these reports." I tell her. She sighs, and I hear the bed move slightly. "Good, she is going back to sleep." I think.

I feel her hand on my shoulder. "No you aren't. Something is on your mind. I can always tell. You throw yourself into work so you don't have to think about it or address your concerns." She says. I place my hand over hers. "I just can't sleep, too much left to do." I reply. She lifts and turns my chair with me still in it. "Shit she is so damn strong." It never ceases to amaze me how there is so much strength and power in such a small sexy package. "Miri." She says warningly. I attempt to return back to my work. "Fine you want to work instead of sleeping next to your wife." She turns my face to hers. "Then you leave me no choice." She says and I feel a shiver down my spin, then fire in my blood as she kisses me into oblivion.

* * *

Chey

I know she is upset, and I figured it had something to do with Legion, the geth my sister found and subsequently named and agreed to help him. I'm fairly sure it wasn't that she had agreed to it. The reason for her ire most likely has to do with TIM. I can't imagine he was thrilled with the loss of an intact Geth platform. There was more to it and I will get the answers out of her. She is breathless after the kiss. I pull her up and unbutton the front of her cat suit then unzip the sides. "Chey.." she says her voice breathless and needy. "Yes love." I said as I pulled down her outfit. "What are you doing..?" she asks I see her underwear is soaked through and her nipples were very stiff through the bra. I remove both garments from and she moans as the air hits her puffy wet lips and aroused nipples. "Making love to my wife." She moans again. "God damn it Chey.. I need you so badly." She says.

I bend her over her desk her juicy ass presented for my lustful gaze. " I give myself to you, Freely and without restrictions." I said. Then why am I the one bent over the desk with my ass in the air.?" She ask. I grin and kiss her neck. "You are working too hard and need to relax. Also you are hiding something from me. When we married we vowed to always be honest with each other, and you are breaking that vow. You must face the consequences." I said. "Fuck.. Please fuck me." She begs me. "When I'm good and ready, not before." I say to her in a gentle commanding tone. Where as I like the harshness her voice takes on in dom mode, she loves my gentle commanding voice. "Fuck.. Yes. My mistress." She squeaks out.

"Good girl. Now do not move, you may speak, but no begging for anything. I'll give you what I want when I want. Do you understand my little one." This was another term of endearment I had just come up with. She moans. "Do you like that? Being called my little one?" I caress her puffy lower lips from behind. She arches forward. I stop. "I told you not to move. Now answer my question. Do you like being called my little one?" She doesn't answer right away so I spank her ass. "Yes. Mistress. I like being called your little one." She says. "Now was that so hard." I said "No mistress." I stroke her clit in reward.

She is at the edge of cumming and I stop and pull away. She isn't pleased in the slightest. "Why the fuck did you stop?" she growls. "Consequences, you withheld something from me so I am withholding something from you and it's mistress. I'm still in charge here." I said. She rubs her ass against my hard shaft. "Your hard on says otherwise says otherwise. Mistress." She says. "It isn't in charge either." I said and step away though damn if I don't want to slam it into her. She sighs. I walk away and out the room to the mess hall. Which is very empty. It's still two hours until night crews lunch.

Miranda comes out of the room without a stitch on and shrouded in blue. She glares at me. "I can't believe you fucking did that to me." She says quietly but full of barely concealed rage. "I can't believe you are keeping secrets from me. I would risk your ire, if it but shows you, that you can tell me anything. Even if you think it will piss me off. There will be no secrets between us. Not one secret Miri. We have enough secrets to deal with when it comes to TIM." I say

* * *

Miranda

I am hot horny and a little pissed. Her words barely register. "I will not tolerate such things with my wife." She adds. "If I promise to tell you after will you please just let me come. At least once my mistress?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Tell me now, and then maybe, my little one." She says. I can tell she is in pain from the very tight pants she is wearing with her raging hard on still apparent. I sigh. "Come on." I said and we go back to our room. I pull up the message from TIM.

"Ms. Lawson I am very disappointed in you. You said you could convince Shepard to our way of thinking, but so far you have failed miserably. You let Shepard have classified Cerberus information to give to subject zero, you let her free the project overlord subject and take him to Grissom Academy, you've let her traipse all over the Galaxy to fulfill every whim of the crew's, and now you let her activate, keep and ally herself with a Geth platform that we could have used to further the influence humanity could have over the galaxy. I agreed to let you get close to Cheyenne Shepard, thinking you would make use of that relationship to sway Commander Shepard to Cerberus. Yet you have not accomplished any of that. Maybe I should have let you put that control chip in her head after all. One more slip up and you will be removed from your post." She read the message and I could feel her rage building further being able to tell her rage by the flare of her biotics.

"Chey, what he is saying about us, well we got together before he said that. It was you that convinced be to be with you. I was afraid that TIM would try to use our relationship against us and Shea. It was one of the main reasons I was so hesitant. It's true I wanted to put a control chip in her. I am happy he stopped me, because Shea wouldn't be Shea with it, I still feel guilt over it. I'm sorry about all the trouble I have caused. I don't regret us, but a part of thinks you and Shea would be better off if I stayed the ice queen.'' I said. I look away in shame. She turns to me and kisses me lovingly and passionately. "My little silly one. Don't you know how much I love you. Nothing TIM could say to you or me, or even do to us would make me love you any less. I can understand the control chip thing, sometimes I wish I could put a chip in her brain. I forgive you and do not hold it against you." She kisses me again.

I feel tears well and I can't hold them in. "I'm so sorry Chey. I really am no good at these things.." she places a finger to my lips. "Then we'll bad at it together. I love you Miri." I kiss her and quickly it turns into foreplay. "I still want you to fuck me while I'm bent over my desk Mistress." I whisper in her ear, she gulps. "My naughty little one. Mistress would be pleased if you beg her for it." She says. How we can go from shame, guilt and anger to lustful loving games so quickly is another thing that never ceases to surprise or amaze me. Even more amazing is that despite the emotional mess we were just in, I can still feel my earlier wetness down my thighs. "Please mistress, I need you thrusting me into the desk, hard and fast." I beg. She positions me the way I was before and strokes my clit again to the edge of my orgasm, she removes her hand from my slit and positions it around my belly. Only my chest touches the edge of the desk, I needed to be a bit lower for her to thrust into me in this position.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Last chapter of this story. I have another that covers ME3, but I'm still writing and I may not post. If you want me to post it let me know. I really enjoyed writing this series. The third one is shockingly called Hearts Reunited. The pairs will still be Shea and Ash, Chey and Miranda, and a bit more in depth Tali and Liara. I hope you have enjoyed what you read, and I apologize if I offended anyone.**

* * *

Shea

So I discovered Geth ships aren't as creepy as collector vessels or the inside a reaper, but still pretty creepy. Legion, tells me there is another way besides destroying them. "And you are just now telling me about this." I said. "The idea just came to this platform." He said. " What would you like to do?" I ask him. "This platform has not reached consensus yet." I sigh. "Alright. Let's continue on then." I said. We moved through the ship quietly avoiding the green computer looking lines as to not alert the other Geth connected to the hubs around the ship. Well, at least until we were ready for them

Once we rewrote the Geth, made desperate run for our lives from, yet again another explosion. After that we got things situated, then I had to stop a potential explosive situation in the AI room between Tali and Legion. I collapsed into my chair and sent a message to the only person who could grant me a measure of sanity and reenergize for the next and final haul of this journey. We were stopping back at the shadow broker base, mostly for resupply and so Tali could have a break. The other crew, Joker, and EDI can handle the last part of installing the IFF. Then on to the relay finally.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" She asks me. "Much better now that I've seen your face and heard your voice." She laughs. "Flatterer." She said. "Only for you my heart." I reply. I stood up and began to remove my clothes. "Oh is that what kind of call this is?" she teases me. "If you want it to be. We're heading to the relay soon and I could use some sleep. I just thought it'd be nice to take a nap with you. That and you give me peace and sanity in this dysfunctional family as I seem to have adopted. I don't know if you are tired enough to sleep, but do you think you could read some poetry to me.?" She smiles. "Anything for you my love. I gotta say I'm glad you're the one paying for al these long expensive calls we've been making." I smile back. "Technically Cerberus is paying for it. I just like irritating TIM anyway I can. Though I absolutely love being to speak and see you as often as possible." I said.

" Well, I love talking to you too and if it pisses off TIM all the better. So I guess perhaps I should slip into something more comfortable then." She leaves the frame for five minutes and returns a few minutes later wearing a silky dark blue silky sleeveless night dress. My mouth goes dry and my eyes bulge. "Oh I take it you like this outfit." She says. I nod my words failing me. "Still want that poem read?" she asks seductively. " Umm.. it can wait." I said rushing to take off my clothes. " A little eager are we?'' she teases. " I blame you entirely. I used to dream of you wearing something like that on our wedding night." I said. "Oh really?" she asks. "Yes sometimes less or nothing." I said.

"Is that so? Why don't you tell me what you would do to me if I was wearing this on that night." She says bringing out her commanding bedroom voice. "I would start by caressing that fine ass of yours, then I would trail my finger tips up your spine and over your shoulders. After some kissing on your delicious neck, while I was doing that I'd trace the lacy patterns with my finger tips.." Thirty minutes later we collapsed on to our beds, we giggle a bit. "How about that poem."

* * *

Chey

I thought about staying on the ship to help with the IFF, but Miranda had convinced me otherwise. There wasn't much to do on the shadow broker ship, so we just strolled hand in hand exploring the places we didn't see when we were here last. Ship wide gunfights don't leave a lot of room to explore. I think it was around 2 hours after we got there that we got a call from Joker. The crew was taken by the collectors. Jack was furious wanting to tear Joker apart, once we returned to the Normandy I had to keep her occupied by letting her wail on me to a certain degree. I had to be in fighting shape if we were to beat the collectors and rescue the crew. Which we left immediately after we got the message.

Tali was in good spirits, it looks like she got some special alone time with Liara. That was good. "Two hours until we hit the relay. Jack beat the crap out of me kind of and her eyes were red and swollen. We didn't bring it up but I knew it was Shea she cried to. "Alright everyone, lets get back our crew." Shea said. "Aye, Aye Captain!" we said raising a fist. Miranda takes position in the cockpit. Jacob, Kasumi and I are throughout the engine room. ''We're hitting the relay in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." Joker counts it down. Then the world was nothing but shaking and rumbling and tangible fear that you could taste. The engine lights up like a Christmas tree. "Chey meet me down in cargo bay we have an issue!" I rushed down to the cargo bay. Thankfully we had the foresight to armor up.

The ship jarred again as the one eyed machine we dubbed an oculus retreated out of the hull. Once the ship steadied it came back again. So once again Shea uses her particle rifle, I follow through with the ML-77 missile launcher and Tali keeps using her sabotage skills as well as Chiktika. I think it's finally dead sis." I said. Joker sets us down and the ground team meets in the conference room. Shea's plan needs two teams much like on the derelict reaper. Miranda leads the fire team. Legion is supposed to hack the systems through the ventilation shaft. As usual I'm running the gauntlet again. I hear Miri's voice and it comforts me. If she is talking then she is alive. We reach the center room and find our crewmates as well as a colonist in these glass tubes like Grunt was in.

We watch in horror as the colonist is melted into grey goo. "Get them the fuck out of there now!" Shea orders we hasten to comply. Beating the glass cases and pulling the sides until with a hiss our crew is free. I catch Kelly as she falls to the ground. I call Jack. "She's alright. We got her." I inform the worried woman about her lover. "What about us commander we are in no condition to fight." Karin says. '' I can do a pick up Shea but it'll have to be a little bit back from your current location." Joker says. "We don't really have time for that." Miranda states. "I'll have an escort take you back. Mordin take them back and start to give them medical attention." He nods. "Joker need coordinates." Jack comes over the radio. "I can just as easily escort them." She says. "I know, but Dr. Chakwas is in no condition to tend to them. Mordin is the best candidate." Shea says. "Rest assured Jack I'll get them there safely and see to their medical needs." He said. " You'd better. Or I will destroy you." She says back. "I will." He states.

* * *

Miranda

"Scans show the next section is filled with swarms. Mordin's enhancements won't be enough." I point out. "There has to be something we could do." Shea says. "What about a biotic barrier?" Chey asks. " I can make a barrier but not a large one enough for a small party." Samara says. "As could I and any strong biotic." I point out. "Samara you are the strongest Biotic I know. We'll need a diversion team. Chey, I want you to lead them. Miranda and Grunt go with her. Garrus and Tali with me. Let's finish this people." Shea says and we move out. I was thrilled to be with Chey on the battlefield again. She was absolutely amazing, hardly anything even touched us, though he penitent to use biotic charge was a bit alarming.

We got to the door and it was still shut. We pounded. "Shea we're here open up, they're getting us against the wall." Chey orders. "Get that door open now." I hear Shea command. I felt myself being pushed behind Chey as she threw an incredible amount of biotics at the collectors while putting a barrier around Grunt and I. Again I was amazed, she may in fact be a stronger then both Jack and I combined. She was probably up to par with Samara. We pushed through the door firing as we ran and walked backwards. I could see Chey was still in front of me acting like my human shield and it was touching, instead of irritating. A stray bullet catches her in the side close to her belly. "Chey!" I shout, Shea comes running up to us.

"I'm fine. My barrier and shields took the brunt of it." She says. "Your bleeding." I said. "It's just a flesh wound. As much as your concerns touch me, stop being mother hens. I'm good to go." She said. I stare at her like I don't believe her. "I swear I will be fine Miri, look." She pulls the bullet out of her armor with her biotics. Then moves her hand. I look it does seem to be a minor wound. "Just slap some medigel on me and I'll be as fit as a fiddle. "Oh fine." I grouse. Her flesh sizzles a bit as the medigel closes the wound. She doesn't hiss with pain, she barely seems to notice it.

"Someone needs to hold these doors. I'll take a small team with me the rest of you bunker down. Tali and Kasumi you're with me the rest of you hold the line." I hear Garrus, Tali, Chey and Shea snicker I do to, remembering the chapter about Virmire. "Nice reference." I comment. She smiles. "So this is the last step, we may not survive this, but the collector attacks stop here." I space out the rest of her speech, and hold onto my wife's arm. "If this is the end, I would rather it be by your side. I love you Miranda. I always will.'' She says. I embrace her tightly. "I love you too, until death takes me. I will love you." I reply and kiss her. It is not a passionate kiss but a kiss full of love. The kind of kiss that could make our worlds shatter and it did.

"We're blowing up this place, get out of her now." Shea orders. Between Chey, Jack, Thane and myself we clear a path to the shuttle and it seems there will be no more enemies all the way back to the shuttle and Normandy. We can see the ground shaking and splitting. "Joker we need an evac now!" Shea orders. "On the way Shea." We can see her desperate run, but it looks like Shea is going too slow. A blue blur passes me. "CHEY!" I shout desperately, but I don't think she heard me. Now all I could do was bite my nails in anxiety. "Damn you Chey. Come back to me"

* * *

Chey

I heard you my love and I'm sorry. I'll come back to you. I promise. I landed on the splitting ground and ran to my sister. Tali and Kasumi already on board. "Running a bit slow there sis." I tease. "Just a bit. I guess that fight took more out of me then I thought. It's touching but pretty stupid what if we both get stuck." She says reprimanding me. "HA! Not gonna happen, we are both making it out of here." I said I grab her and charge again, I toss her to the ship and charge using Shea as my target. I land on her with a crash knocking the wind out of her. "You used me as a target." We grinned. "Chey! You incorrigible arse!" I wince. "Ooh, in trouble with Mrs. Damn she has even got her biotics up. I wish you luck baby sis." Shea teases me. The next thing I feel is her biotic pull then her soft breasts as they cushion my landing.

"Never do that again." She says and kisses me. "No worries I don't think I'll be trying to escape the collector home world again." I grin. "Arse." She says. We separate and get back to fixing the ship. "Commander The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you and Miranda." I see her tense at the announcement. I worried for what trouble might befall her now. After they left I removed my armor and had Karin look at my side. "Good. Everything is looking great." Her voice is shaky. "Auntie Karin?" I ask concerned. "I'm fine Chey." I lift an eyebrow at her. "Okay. I'm not." I embrace her and let her cry it out. "It'll get better. It won't ever go away, but eventually it'll become easier to deal with." I said. I held for a couple more minutes, but we had t separate others needed medical care.

I snuck into the conference room. "Ms. Lawson I gave you one task, for this mission and you failed. Make Shepard sympathetic to our cause.." she interrupts him. "Your cause. You are the one who wants to rule the Galaxy." She said. "How dare you interrupt me, your insubordination.." he says. "Is no longer your concern. Consider this my resignation." She says. "Ms. Lawson. I don't think you are aware of what you are doing." He said. "No for the first time in my life I do. And it's Mrs. Shepard. Joker lose this channel." She says to Joker. "Wow, twice in one day. Burn." And he disconnected the channel. " I think I just fell even more in love with you, which I didn't think was possible. And watching you tell off TIM got me very excited." I said my eyes looking down at my tented pants. "We better take care of that then uh Mrs. Shepard." She says. "10-4 Mrs. Shepard."

Our kisses our fierce, I get an idea. I push away and say to her. "I have been wanting to do this for a long time." I use my biotics and tear her Cerberus cat suit to shreds. She responds in kind. We pause momentarily taking each other in again. Then I lift her on to the table and gorge myself on all that is Miranda. She comes a couple times from tongue and fingers. I climb on to the table and our fronts press against each other how easily we line ourselves up and quickly I am inside her with ease then it becomes a beautiful melody of synchronized movements. To a symphony of moans groans and grunts. Then I feel a prickle of unease, my eyes scan the room and can see the flicker of cloaking. I stop a moment and lean down to her ear. "I believe we have an audience. To our left about 15ft. An overload takes out her shields and Omni-tool. I throw Kasumi out the door with biotics, gently of course. Then we finish with a scream of ecstasy.

* * *

Miranda

I hated that we had to separate temporarily. Both Chey and Shea were going to be under investigation. I had to keep off Cerberus's radar for now. Once their investigation was finished Chey and I are supposed to meet up on Ilium. So with that in the back of our heads we tried to just enjoy the remaining time we had together. What little it was. She had finished the story of us against the collectors and I had to admit it was a thrilling story. I lived it and I got sucked in all over again. To see from others points of view was a refreshing experience. True to her word the portrayal of our relationship was almost vanilla except for our scorching make out scenes. Which translate into some really hot sex outside of the book.

"Did you really feel all that too, when we kissed?" I ask her. "I still do. Every time we kiss and every time we make love. I get lost in this inferno of love and passion and the earth moves. There is only us. The world stops." She replies. "Fuck.. I want you all over again." I say and jump on top of her. I feel it to as I ride her into oblivion, there is no world beyond us in this moment. It was a long night of love making and just two hearts beating as one. The only thing that could increase the beauty of this moment is if a baby came of it, but I knew that was a long shot. So I took joy in just being in her arms and the connection we shared, beyond just her resting inside of me.

All to soon it ended. It had been two weeks since the destruction of the collectors and sadly now it was time for us to part. We figured the best place to drop most of us off was omega the rest myself included on the shadow broker ship. We ate dinner together, Shea, Garrus, Tali, Liara, Chey and me. As the Normandy SR2 pulled away, I felt the most horrendous pain in my chest. Then an emotional void took hold. I knew until we were together again it would always be there. ''Come back soon, my love." I said to the empty room.

The End

.


End file.
